On the Wings of Fate
by DragonGirl323
Summary: She was an angel princess, he a demon prince. From the very beginning, the magnetism between them was unmistakeable. Will they be able to defy their fate and their societies for a chance at true love?
1. Two Worlds

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own nor claim to own any aspect of Final Fantasy VII, including the storyline, characters, locations, and music contained therein. I am making no profit off of this. As this will be the only disclaimer, please refer to this chapter in the future.

**Author's Note:**

**(9/29/2014)**

A little bit of polishing is being done on all my posted chapters before I commence with completing this story. It's sat in limbo for far too long.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Wings of Fate <strong>

**By: Jenna Duffy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Two Worlds**

* * *

><p>Uriel. A city of pure light where angelic beings prosper.<p>

Desdemona. A city of darkness where demonic figures reign.

Light and Darkness; two forces that have been in constant struggle since the dawn of time.

Can two totally opposite beings find love even though their parents and their societies forbid it?

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**Tifa)**

"Tifa, darling, you really should think about getting dressed," my mother said, laying a deep red ball gown on my bed and smoothing it out.

I sighed as I looked out my window, watching a small flock of birds fly by. "Oh, Mother, going to this ball every year is so daunting. I don't even know why I go. Father's only going to force me to stay in my room again like he does every year."

My mother walked around beside me and laid a hand down on my shoulder. "I've already spoken to your Father about that. He's agreed to let you enjoy the ball this year, albeit quite reluctantly," she told me.

I arched one of my eyebrows as I turned to look at her. "Really? How in the world did you manage that?" I asked, one corner of my mouth curling up. The prospect of actually being able to mingle this year instantly piqued my interest.

"Well," she replied, smiling back. "It wasn't very easy. Let's just leave it at that. Oh, and you'll be expected to share a dance with Cloud." My improved mood instantly disappeared, the smile promptly sliding off of my face. My mother saw my expression and shot me a disapproving look, gathering some of my long hair in her hands and slowly combing her fingers through it. "Sweetheart, as the crown princess you have a very important image to uphold. Your betrothal to Cloud is important to this kingdom."

I sighed again and couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. I had constantly been reminded about that my whole life. "Yes, I know. He's just so…uneducated. Being in public with him is embarrassing," I said, gently running my fingers over the glossy feathers of one of my outstretched wings.

My mother breathed in deeply as she let her hands fall back onto my shoulders. "That may be, but you won't have to worry about that much longer. Your father has insisted that Cloud begin taking etiquette lessons. He'll be a polished gentleman worthy of the title of Prince by your wedding. Now come," she said, gently extracting my hands from the feathers of my wings. "Let's get you ready."

I nodded as I let her lead me away from the window, suddenly feeling the walls begin to close in on me. I knew I should have been happy about getting married, but it just felt like I was trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vincent)<strong>

"Father, must I go through this humiliation every year?" I asked as a servant helped me tie a red and gold satin ascot around my neck. I could have done the job just as well, but, like my father said, I was royalty and our servants were there for a reason.

"Son, you know as well as I that we must in order to keep peace with the Urielians. It's something we've done since before you were born," my father replied, crossing his arms listlessly.

The servant finished tying my ascot around my neck then pulled a black and red overcoat from my closet, sliding it onto my shoulders. I gently slid my black leathery wings through the two large slits in the back, then buttoned it up. I hastily dragged a brush through my long ebony hair before tying it back with a black silk ribbon.

"So how many eligible bachelorettes will I be meeting tonight, Father?" I asked, examining myself in the mirror and rubbing out a few of the wrinkles in my pants.

He chuckled and came to stand next to me. "Just a few."

I sighed, trying to keep my aggravation from showing. It seemed to me like my father was almost infatuated with finding me a wife. He had never said so out loud, but I felt as though he didn't trust me to find someone on my own and that wasn't very comforting.

"Where is the ball being held this year then?" I asked, straightening the cuffs of my jacket.

"In the city of Midgar," he replied.

"The Kingdom of Humans…again?" I asked, turning my head to lay my deep red eyes on my father. "But, Father, I thought we were forbidden to return there after what happened last year?"

A heated argument had unfortunately broken out between a group of Urielians and Desdemonians. Once everyone's tempers were flared it didn't take long for the argument to turn nasty. Of course, the President had become quite upset when he found out and told both cities that we weren't welcome to return. If we wanted to continue throwing our little peace party, he had said, we needed to find somewhere else to do it. Apparently, he had changed his mind.

"President Shinra realized that he might jeopardize his relationship with us as well as the Urielians. He didn't want to risk making either city angry," my father responded. "Come, we must ready the Gryphons for flight."

* * *

><p><strong>(Tifa)<strong>

I gently placed my hands on my hips and turned back and forth, examining myself in my mirror. "Mother, you know I hate wearing corsets. How do you expect me to dance in this?" I asked, attempting to take a deep breath and only resulting in taking a small gulp of air.

"Oh, don't fuss," she said, stopping behind me and lightly teasing my hair with a comb. "You'll be fine."

"I hope so," I replied, turning slightly to take another look at myself sideways. Even though I had worn a corset many times I still couldn't get used to seeing my waist so tiny. It just didn't seem natural.

I turned my head as a servant entered, breathing heavily. He took a deep, calming breath before speaking. "Highnesses, your mounts are ready. The King is waiting."

"Thank you," my mother said in her political voice. "Please inform him that we are on our way."

"Right away, Malady." He bowed slightly then left just as fast as he had come.

"Well," my mother said, turning back to me. "I suppose we'd better go down there. Your father doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I smiled as I followed her out of my room, knowing how true that statement was. Father was indeed a very impatient man. The sun was just beginning to set as we made our way into the courtyard where my father was waiting, sitting atop his Pegasus, Ramses. A servant came and helped my mother onto her mount, who she had named Sierra, as another servant helped me onto my Pegasus, Fenrir.

My father looked over at me and smiled. "You look extravagant this evening, daughter."

"Thank you, Father," I said, smiling back at him.

My father looked over at my mother and took her hand in his. "Are we ready to leave, my dear?"

She nodded. "Yes, we are."

"Alright, then. Let's get going!" Ramses took off down the cobblestone path way with my mother and I right behind him. Fenrir opened his wings, riding up into the sky, and I opened my own wings to help stabilize him before we began our descent on the Kingdom of Humans.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vincent)<strong>

"Son, make sure the Gryphons are well taken care of," my father said, dismounting from the large beast he was sitting on and handing me the reigns. "And make sure the handlers give them fresh meat."

"Yes, Father," I answered, nodding my head once.

I turned and led the Gryphons toward the stable, idly scratching my own Gryphon's crest as I walked. My black Gryphon, Skandranon, and my father's silver Gryphon, Kahn, were keeping their minds closed to me for the time being. Both the Humans and Urielians believed them to be dumb animals just like their horses and Pegasi are. Keeping up the charade was merely a way to tell them that neither race knew as much about us as they thought.

Once I entered the stable, a Human Gryphon handler that had been trained specifically for tonight walked toward me and took the reins from my hands. He glanced at both Gryphons before looking at me expectantly, ready to carry out any order I gave him. "Anything special you need me to do for them?" he asked, petting the black feathers of Skandranon's muscular neck.

"Just lay fresh meat out for them and make sure they have clean hay to sleep on," I ordered, folding my hands behind my back.

"Of course," the handler said, leading the Gryphons to their own separate stalls. While he was helping Kahn settle in, Skandranon poked his jet black head above the wooden barrier of his stall and winked one brilliant blue eye at me. I smirked, then looked back at the handler, glad that he hadn't noticed our exchange. "I'll get that for them right away." The handler disappeared to another area of the stable to retrieve the meat and hay as I turned to leave.

I walked calmly but briskly to the large mansion that was located about fifty meters away from the stables. As I approached the door, an elderly Human with gray hair and thick bifocals looked up at me, blinking his nearly sightless eyes repeatedly. A confused expression appeared on his wrinkled face before he recognized me.

"Ah, Prince Vincent." He looked down and checked my name off of the list. "Welcome, your Father is waiting for you."

I inclined my head toward him, a small smile on my lips. "Thank you." I stepped inside and politely greeted all the dignitaries, Desdemonian and Urielian alike that looked in my direction as I made my way through the enormous ballroom. I wasn't concerned with trying to figure out which ladies my father had invited for me to meet. I'd leave that up to him later.

As I walked toward the small balcony where my father was sitting, I paused at the base of the stairs for a moment, astonished by how many Urielians and Desdemonians were conversing freely. Last year it had been an entirely different story. From the beginning, both groups had stayed away from each other like there was some invisible line drawn across the dance floor. If a Urielian just looked at a Desdemonian wrong it caused an argument.

_If only we could act so civil every day,_ I thought, climbing the stairs to the balcony.

I shook my head as I sat down beside my father, making him turn his attention toward me. "Is something on your mind, son?" he asked, a whisper of a frown creasing his brow.

"I guess I'm just surprised," I answered, continuing to scan the crowd from my higher vantage point. "I didn't expect to see everyone getting along so well considering what happened last year. Why can't our people have peace like this year round?"

He looked down at the floor and carefully pondered his next statement. "Our people and theirs have been fighting ever since the dawn of time. We've known nothing else. I guarantee it won't last long, son. Just wait. An argument is bound to happen," he said, leaning forward and propping his elbow on the arm of his chair.

I averted my eyes away from my father's face, disappointed that he didn't have any confidence in his own subjects. Cooperation was a two way street and I was certain that if the Urielians were open to a heightened state of peace, our cities just might be able to get along. Even then, my father's negativity wasn't doing much to reassure me. I had no idea what was going to happen tonight and the only thing I could do was hope that what my father said wasn't going to come true.

"Well, son," my father said a moment later, clapping his large hand down on my shoulder, "it's time for me to introduce you to the ladies I invited. Then we go mingle with the Urielian rulers."

I sighed heavily and reluctantly followed my father onto the dance floor. I would have rather stayed home on Desdemona then be subjected to another round of match making. I couldn't let my aggravation show, though, so I took a series of deep breaths to keep myself calm. I might not enjoy his attempts to find a wife for me, but I needed to be gracious and bear it. I was the prince, after all. Acting like an immature child wouldn't impress the people I would soon be ruling over.

It took nearly an hour for me to meet all six women. They were indeed very lovely and had obviously been raised properly, but none of them caught my eye. All I could do was tell them that I was honored to meet them and hope my father hadn't told them anything to lead them on. I knew the right girl was out there somewhere. I just needed to find her.

"See anything you like?" my father whispered.

I shook my head. "You should already know the answer to that," I replied, choosing not to look at him. I knew the expression he would be wearing well.

Thankfully, he didn't continue his prodding as we walked up the stairs to the Urielian's balcony. As soon as the Urielian rulers spotted us approaching, they rose out of their seats and moved to greet us. My father shook King Lockheart's hand and I could tell that the both of them were trying their hardest to be civil. My father's eyes were like stone and King Lockheart's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Paul," he said, releasing the King's hand and turning to the Queen. "Arella." He kissed the Queen's hand then addressed the King once again. I offered my own greetings to the King and Queen as well, shaking their hands in turn.

"It's good to see you both again," the King said. "I trust everyone is enjoying themselves?"

"Indeed," my father answered. "Everyone has been getting along splendidly so far."

The King smiled as he turned toward the dance floor. "That's good to hear." The crowd below suddenly became quiet and my father and I moved to stand beside the King. "You're just in time," the King said to both of us. "My daughter and President Shinra's son are about to share a dance."

I frowned as I glanced over at King Lockheart. Of course, I knew they had an heir, but I had never seen her during the previous years' balls. She had been a silent enigma for as long as I could remember; I didn't even know her name. I followed the King's line of sight, spying a lone Urielian woman in a deep red ball gown slowly striding to the center of the dance floor. Everyone else had quickly cleared the space, all their eyes resting on her. The princess looked up at the balcony, her gaze going immediately to her father, and I had to tighten the muscles in my jaw to prevent it from sagging open. Just seeing her from a distance, I knew that she was more beautiful than any Desdemonian woman I had ever met.

_How is it that this is the first time I have seen her?_ I thought, perplexed.

A moment later, Cloud Shinra stepped onto the dance floor and walked toward her. I remembered seeing him briefly last year and noticed that he hadn't changed very much appearance wise. His blonde hair still looked like he had gotten his hand stuck in one of his electrical sockets. As Cloud bowed to the princess, taking her hand in his, I wondered what kind of relationship they had. The way the President's son was looking at her made me think they were sharing more than just a friendly dance, but it wasn't my place to be making such assumptions.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tifa)<strong>

I wasn't looking forward to my dance with Cloud at all. Even though we were betrothed I really couldn't stand to be around him. My attitude toward him had started changing when he began resembling his older brother, Rufus, a little too much. My father kept telling me I would learn to love him, but I knew that if I didn't love him already, I would never be able to force myself to later on once we were married.

I glanced up at my father when I reached the center of the dance floor, trying to keep from showing the displeasure I was feeling on the inside. The Desdemonian Emperor was standing to his right along with who I assumed was his son, the prince. My father simply nodded and I inwardly sighed when I saw Cloud walking toward me out of my peripheral vision. He bowed at the waist when he reached my side and held his hand out toward me. I considered it for a brief moment, once again dreading having to dance with him – and in a corset no less –, before curtseying and gently placing my hand in his.

The orchestra began playing and I screwed on the most believable smile that I could muster, letting Cloud lead me across the dance floor. My father had informed me we would be dancing the waltz when we arrived and that Cloud had been taking dancing lessons for the past couple weeks just to prepare him for tonight. The steps he was incorporating were some of the most basic and he wasn't very fluid, but he got through the whole dance without tripping, so I considered it a small success. By the time we finally finished, I thought I was going to pass out. After tonight, I wasn't ever going to dance in a corset again.

The crowd surrounding us applauded politely as Cloud escorted me back to my balcony. I noticed that all of the Urielians were wearing wide, proud smiles, but the Desdemonians only looked mildly amused. I chewed absently on the inside of my cheek as we walked by them, wondering what would have to happen before the strained relationship between our two peoples would improve. I refused to think that we would continue on like this for thousands of years to come. Ever since I was younger, I knew that gaining a better diplomatic standing with the Humans shouldn't have been my father's priority. He should have been making an effort with the Desdemonians instead.

_When I become Queen that will be one of the first things I do,_ I thought with absolute certainty.

I pulled my hand from Cloud's grasp when we reached the bottom of the stairs and gathered my skirts into my hand so I wouldn't trip. I needed to greet the Desdemonian rulers before I escaped to get some air, which I was happy to do. Maybe if I could get the prince on my side then negotiating for more peace later would be easier. My mother and father were wearing genuine smiles when I joined them, each of them taking a turn giving me a hug.

"You danced beautifully, my dear," my mother said, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered back as my father took my hand in his and led me to meet the two silent Desdemonians standing beside the railing.

"Emperor and Prince Valentine," my father began. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Tifa."

I smiled at the Emperor and curtsied, valiantly hiding the fact that I was still out of breath. "I'm honored to meet you, Your Majesty," I said. When I turned to the prince, however, as soon as my eyes met his hauntingly mesmerizing red gaze, I nearly froze. Luckily, I managed to show him the same courtesy before my mind completely locked up. "I'm honored to meet you as well, Prince."

The prince bowed at the waist, his long ebony ponytail falling over his shoulder in the process. "The honor is mine, Princess," he said as he straightened, his voice as smooth as velvet.

I smiled politely at him before turning to my father. "I'm going to step out for some fresh air," I said, trying in vain to take another deep breath. "I'll return shortly."

He nodded stiffly. "Just be mindful of the time. Dinner will be starting shortly."

I nodded and turned away from him, making my way out to the balcony as quickly as possible. While I was walking away, I couldn't help but think about how handsome the Desdemonian prince was, feeling my heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings in my chest just thinking about his gorgeous red eyes.

I sighed in relief once I could feel the cool evening breeze blowing gently through my hair and scratched my ribs, wishing I could take that useless, constricting garment off, but knowing I couldn't until after dinner. I leaned against the marble railing and gazed down at the city below me. Even though I had been here just a year before I was still left speechless at the sight of Midgar. The bright, colorful lights and loud music that were filtering upwards never ceased to confound me.

The Kingdom of Humans was similar to the Urielian and Desdemonian Kingdoms because the Royal Palace was above the city, but that's where all similarities stopped. For example, I had never even heard of electricity before I was betrothed to Cloud. Even after Cloud and I are married I know I wouldn't ever get used to machines doing work that I could just as easily do for myself. Indoor plumbing was advanced enough for my society. Plus, the Humans were more...rambunctious, to put it mildly. Human females would walk around flaunting their bodies in clothes so tiny that they were barely covered and the males were no better, treating their women like trophies instead of companions.

I froze as a chilling thought occurred to me. _Will Cloud treat me like that?_ I thought, bringing a hand up to my face to nervously chew on one of my nails. _After all, I don't love him so maybe he feels the same way about me._

I shifted uncomfortably in front of the railing and, for the first time all night, it wasn't because of the corset. The last thing I wanted my future husband to do is treat me like some kind of prize. I had never questioned my betrothal so much before and I was beginning to wonder if that's what I should have been doing all along.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vincent)<strong>

I felt immensely privileged to watch the angel princess dance. At times it almost seemed like she was floating across the floor and I found I couldn't take my eyes off of her, even after the music had stopped. My gaze followed her as she approached the balcony and she became even more captivating the closer she got to me. I cleared my throat, shooting a sideways glance at my father as the princess exchanged embraces with her parents, and suddenly felt slightly nervous to be in her presence. I had never felt so irrational in my life.

When her father introduced her to us the only thing I heard was her name and I just barely managed to acknowledge her when she addressed me, the color of her eyes nearly taking my breath away. They were the most captivating shade of red wine I had ever seen and I marveled at how they seemed to swim and sparkle in the lighting of the ballroom. My knees nearly buckled when she smiled at me and I was glad that she turned her attention to her father so I could have a moment to recover. I took the liberty of examining her further, hoping that no one would notice me staring. I knew how impolite I was acting, but she had effectively bewitched me.

Now that she was standing in front of me, I noticed that her red gown was decorated with elegant golden patterns spread across the bodice and skirt. The tight bun that her rich chocolate hair was arranged into was held together with chopsticks, a few wisps of her silky hair framing her heart shaped face. Her delicate, white feathered wings were absolutely gorgeous. They were folded gracefully by her sides, the flight feathers themselves so long that they nearly swept the floor.

She suddenly turned and began to walk away, pulling me out of my trance. Once she was out of my sight, I was compelled to follow her like a moth being pulled toward a flame, but I stood my ground and pretended to be interested in the conversation my father was having with King Lockheart. Instead I slowly counted to thirty in my head then waited for a break in the conversation to excuse myself. The last thing I needed was for her parents to think I was interested in her.

"Father," I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, son?"

"If I could be excused for a few moments?" I asked, briefly glancing at the King.

"Of course," he replied, grinning at me. "Go socialize."

I nodded then inclined my head respectfully toward the King before leaving the balcony, in search of the Urielian princess. I knew my father was assuming that I was going to seek out one of the women he had introduced me to earlier, but that couldn't have been any farther from the truth. If he found out who I was really going to see I knew he wouldn't be very happy.

It took me a few minutes to discover that the Urielian princess was on the outside balcony and, after quickly looking over my shoulder at my father, stealthily crept outside. I didn't want to reveal myself to her just yet so I hid in a dark corner beside a large pillar, content to watch her in silence. I exhaled slowly out of my nose and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back against the wall behind me and narrowing my eyes slightly. The princess didn't look much younger than me, maybe a few years at most, which only furthered my curiosity. Her mother and father had indeed done an acceptable job of concealing her for all these years.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she pulled one of her wings down in front of her and began running her fingers through the white feathers, humming an unfamiliar tune to herself. An involuntary smile pulled the corners of my mouth up as I listened, committing that tune to memory. Her voice was just as beautiful as the rest of her.

Right as I was getting ready to step forward and introduce myself, Cloud Shinra appeared on the balcony. I instantly froze and swore under my breath, cursing his horrible timing, but knew it was probably for the best. I certainly didn't want to get caught talking to her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tifa)<strong>

"Princess?"

I rolled my eyes as my fiancé's voice reached my ears. "Hello, Cloud," I muttered, not bothering to turn around and acknowledge him. After our dance was over I had been hoping I wouldn't have to spend any more time with him for the rest of the night, but I knew my parents weren't going to let me off that easily.

"Is that all I get? Just a hello? What about a hug?" he asked, coming to a stop beside me and stretching his arms out.

I shook my head. "Cloud, you know that isn't appropriate without my escort present. Must I keep reminding you?" I asked, finally turning my disapproving gaze to him.

He dropped his arms back to his sides and resigned himself to just standing beside me, all the while looking extremely displeased about my rejection. "You're no fun sometimes, my dear," he said, suddenly sounding bored.

"I am a princess, after all, and I have standards," I said sternly. "Until you're my husband, displays of affection of any kind are highly inappropriate. Even my parents have told you."

"Yes, Tifa, I know that," he replied, sounding very much like a child.

I huffed and looked away from him, getting tired of scolding him whenever we were together. Most times it was hard for me to believe that I was younger than him since he acted like such a spoiled brat. His older brother, Rufus, was even worse, but instead of being immature he was cocky and arrogant. Having to spend any amount of time with both of them together made me want to rip my hair out. Even though I was betrothed to Cloud, Rufus thought it was his mission in life to get under his brother's skin by trying to impress me.

"Then you would do well to start remembering that. I'll have my father give you another lecture the next time it happens," I threatened, making sure he knew how serious I was.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he backed away from the railing, propping his hands on his hips. "Believe it or not, Princess, I didn't come out here to argue with you. Your mother sent me to fetch you for dinner," he said, offering me his hand.

I reluctantly took it and followed him back inside the ballroom, forcing the corners of my mouth upwards to save face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vincent)<strong>

I watched Cloud lead Tifa from the balcony and stayed where I was for a full minute before leaving myself. I had to admit I was mildly disappointed that I hadn't been able to speak with her and I wasn't sure if I was going to get another chance. I let out a frustrated sigh as I followed a pair of Urielian males – who had wings about as grand as the females of their race – to the dining hall.

Only a selected few from all three kingdoms with an invitation were allowed to come to the annual ball, which I was grateful for. The dining room was barely big enough to hold the current amount of guests let alone every member of each community. I quickly took my seat next to my father at the table reserved for the royals, calmly straightened my jacket and nonchalantly leaned forward, trying to get another glance at the Urielian Princess. I inwardly sighed when I was unable to find her, then leaned back in my seat.

"What are we having for dinner tonight, Father?" I asked casually, unfolding my napkin and laying it across my lap.

"They're serving a three course meal of Desdemonian, Urielian, and Humanoid cuisine. Sounds mighty good to me," he replied, taking a sip of his wine.

I nodded, not really interested in what we would be eating, my mind still on the conversation that Cloud and Princess Tifa had shared out on the balcony. The most disappointing thing that I had discovered was the princess' engagement to Cloud. I certainly hadn't been expecting something like that, which only made it harder for me to get her beautiful, glowing face out of my head. The only thing I didn't understand was their attitudes toward each other, especially Princess Tifa's. Deciphering her body language hadn't been very difficult though. I could tell that she wasn't very accepting of his presence and it had only gotten worse when he had angered her. I could very well call myself insane if I treated someone like her with such blatant disrespect. If I was in his place, I would treat her with the dignity and respect that she deserved.

My resolve to speak with her and get to know her only became stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tifa)<strong>

I sat down beside my mother, feeling only slightly better after getting some fresh air. Breathing was slightly easier when I kept my back straight so I was confident that I would be able to get through dinner without too much difficulty.

"I can't wait until I can take this corset off," I said, scooting closer to the table and delicately folding my napkin over my lap.

"Tifa, you've worn corsets many times before," my mother responded. "You should be used to it by now."

"If I have not gotten used to it by now, I doubt I ever will," I said, taking a small sip of ice water.

The first course was served a few moments later and I gingerly picked at it, knowing I wouldn't be able to eat very much. I would only end up making myself more uncomfortable if I over ate. I sighed in relief when the waiters came by to collect the dishes, but groaned under my breath when they immediately placed the second course in front of me.

"You're acting so strange tonight," my mother observed, frowning over at me as she dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm doing the best I can," I replied, lightly nibbling on my food. "I'd be able to eat more if I wasn't wearing this corset."

"Well, complaining about it won't make it any better."

I nodded, knowing she was absolutely right. I was letting my aggravation over my encounter with Cloud on the balcony get the better of me. "I'm sorry, Mother," I apologized, looking over at her. "Cloud just upset me earlier."

"What did he do this time?" she asked, meeting my gaze. She was no stranger to my fiancé's odd behavior.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." She nodded and turned back to her meal, not feeling the need to prod further.

Once the third course had been taken away, I wiped my mouth and took one last sip of water then turned to my mother. "May I be excused now?"

"You don't want to stay for desert?"

"No, thank you," I answered.

My mother shot a sideways glance at my father before looking back at me. "Go ahead. Please dress in something presentable."

I sighed in relief and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek, before setting off toward my room. Since I was betrothed to Cloud, my parents had requested that President Shinra set aside a room for me whenever I came to visit. The more I thought about my steadily approaching marriage to Cloud, the more I didn't want to follow through with it. The only problem with that was, of course, my parents.

I smiled when I saw the doors of my room come into view and bunched my skirts into one hand, quickening my pace. I burst through the doors, shutting them behind me none too quietly, and quickly stripped the dress off of me. Once it had been carefully draped over the bed, I got to work untying the back of the corset. After it was completely untied, I threw it to the floor and collapsed onto my bed, reveling in the feeling of actually being able to breathe deeply again.

Once my head didn't feel like it was spinning anymore, I sat up and slid off the bed even though I would have preferred to stay laying down. A nap sounded lovely right about now, but my parents were expecting me to make another appearance and I certainly didn't want them to send Cloud after me again.

I hummed in thought as I opened my closet, considering what I had that would be appropriate. I had taken it upon myself to keep a small number of nice dresses here in Midgar since the Human servants had filled my closet with a large variety of their kind of clothing. I absolutely abhorred Human clothing. Most of the blouses were so tiny that they looked like a child would own them and when I happened to find a nice dress it wasn't very modest.

I huffed as I pushed the Human clothing aside and grabbed a simple white dress from the back. It had long sleeves and the skirt went all the way to the floor; something I knew my parents would approve of. I slipped it over my head then picked out a nice pair of white pumps. I pulled the chopsticks out of my hair as I sat down at my vanity and took the time to fix my makeup and change my jewelry.

After running a brush through my hair a few times, I left my room and headed for the balcony outside the ballroom, knowing it would be a while yet before my parents would be looking for me. I felt much more comfortable out there and I knew that was because I didn't feel like a bird in a cage.


	2. Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

So I would like to profusely apologize for the extended delay of updates. My definition of two weeks is apparently three months, huh? A lot of things have happened though, but I'm not going to go into detail and make excuses. I've had the chance to get a little ahead during this time so I'm going to be keeping my two week schedule from now on.

If any of you remember this story from before I rewrote it, you'll notice that there are a great many things that are different. I hope I'm doing much better this time around. Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter and I would love to hear what all of you think. So please enjoy!

Oh, and a very heartfelt shout out to **Ren Tsuragari** who graciously offered to beta my chapters. She catches my typos and gives me wonderful advice and for that I am exceedingly grateful. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Star Gazing**

* * *

><p><strong>(Vincent)<strong>

My eyes slowly tracked the princess as she left the dining room and I wanted nothing more than to follow her. I scanned over the rest of the dining hall's occupants and deduced that a majority of them wouldn't notice me leave. They were much more involved in their own conversations to care what was going on around them. I glanced sideways at my father next and exhaled slowly through my nose, knowing he expected me to stay until all the food had been served.

_Patience is a virtue, Vincent,_ I told myself. _All good things come to those who wait._

"So, son," my father began a few moments later, wiping his mouth with a thick cloth napkin. "what did you think?"

"Very interesting," I answered after a few seconds of thought. "The Human's taste in food gets stranger every year."

My father nodded in agreement and sipped his wine. "As for the Urielians, I have no idea how they sustain themselves. Their food is just so…light," he said with barely concealed disgust.

I had actually enjoyed the Urielian course, but not taking his side wouldn't make him very happy so I chose to remain silent. On the surface, my father acted gracious towards the Urielians because he had to, but I knew he didn't hold very much respect for them. In his opinion, spending one evening with them once every year was overkill. I, on the other hand, enjoyed learning more about them. One day it would be me wearing the crown and I wanted to have much better relations with the Urielians than my father currently has with them.

After desert was served I began to feel slightly anxious. The dining hall would begin to empty soon and the time I had to go seek out the Urielian princess was steadily running out. I carefully picked at my desert - a fruit and cream parfait that I would have been content to sit and eat if the circumstances had been different – and allowing an ample amount of time to pass before asking to be excused. After consuming little less than half of the confection, I pushed it away from me and looked over at my father.

"Would it be acceptable if I took my leave?"

He didn't acknowledge me immediately, which didn't faze me. I knew he had heard me so I was, once again, forced to be patient. It took him nearly a minute to answer. "Yes," he answered, grinning at me.

"Thank you, Father," I replied, rising from the table and leaving.

Once I was in the hallway, though, I had no idea where to start looking for the princess. I knew there were dozens of places she could be and the time it would take me to cover all of them would take much too long. The ball would be over by the time I found her. I scanned the area, looking up and down the hall frantically before deciding to begin with the balcony. I didn't know if she would be there or not, but it was the only place I could think of.

The ballroom was still empty when I went back in, which I was grateful for. After conducting a brief search of the large space, I made my way towards the balcony, the soles of my shoes echoing on the polished marble and bouncing off the vaulted ceiling above. I held my breath as I approached the open set of doors, experiencing another wave of anxiety fall over me. I had no idea what to say to her. Most importantly, what if she didn't want to talk to me? What was I going to do then?

When I saw the balcony empty though, my breath was sucked from my lungs like I had stepped into a vacuum and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I sighed, scratching the back of my neck as went to stand in front of the stone railing, truly at a loss. If she wasn't here then where could she possibly be? I frowned and drummed my fingers on the stone as I considered my next course of action, staring down at the city. Movement in the Palace grounds below caught my attention and my eyes widened when I spotted the Urielian princess strolling through the trees, the pale light of the moon making her feathers glow. I found myself staring at her like I was in some kind of trance. The white dress she was now wearing made her look much more captivating.

After briefly glancing over my shoulder I vaulted over the railing and snapped my wings open to slow my descent, flapping them downward once to soften my landing. The last thing I wanted to do was startle her and break the beauty of the moment. After hiding behind a large tree, I straightened my jacket and tucked a few strands of hair that had escaped from the ribbon behind my ear, breathing in deeply to calm myself. I still couldn't believe how much of an influence this woman was having on my emotions and I hadn't even spoken with her yet.

I took another deep breath before peering around the tree, spying the princess slowly making her way towards me, and revealed myself. "Lovely evening, don't you think?" I called, hoping the nervousness in my voice didn't betray me.

She gasped at the sudden appearance of my voice, jumping back in fright. Her wine colored eyes were wide with shock when they met mine, her wings slightly unfurled like she had been about to take to the sky. She sighed and placed her hand over her heart. "Oh, you startled me." She paused as she got a closer look at my face. "You're the Emperor's son, Prince Valentine. Unfortunately, I didn't hear your first name earlier."

I nodded. "Yes, I am Prince Valentine, but you can call me Vincent."

One corner of her mouth curled up, her cheek dimpling slightly. "Ah, Prince Vincent," she said, folding her hands behind her back. "I've heard of you. Your skills with a firearm are supposedly unmatched among the Desdemonian populace."

My eyebrows lifted slightly, surprised that she knew anything at all about me. "You've heard correctly. You certainly know more about me than I know of you."

Her smile widened as she slowly approached me and I suddenly felt my heart accelerate. "Even though I'm restricted from participating in the ball every year I still hear things."

My mouth twitched in suppressed annoyance. From hearing her earlier conversation with Cloud on the balcony, I knew they were engaged to be married so I had a vague idea of why she wasn't allowed to participate. "What is the reason behind your restriction?"

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Well, you see, I'm betrothed to Cloud Shinra. Ever since our engagement was finalized, my father made it perfectly clear that I stay away from 'prying eyes', as he puts it. He doesn't want any other men, especially Desdemonian men, noticing me."

I chewed thoughtfully on the inside of my cheek, trying to come up with something acceptable to say to her. I knew that anything I said could potentially be taken out of context so I chose my words carefully. "He's accomplished exactly that, until now," I said, unable to stop one corner of my mouth from curling upwards.

"Very true," the princess replied, her smile widening. "But, between you and me, this is the first time I've made an appearance at the ball since I was seven and no other men have ever approached me, except for you."

I cleared my throat, taken aback by her statement, and suddenly felt very foolish. "I apologize if I've offended you then," I said, expecting her to ask me to leave.

"Far from it. I'm actually quite impressed." Once again, I was severely at a loss for words and, before I could come up with a suitable reply, she spoke again. "I haven't met very many Desdemonians, but you are more polite than most of the Urielian males I've encountered."

I felt guilty instantly for choosing to secretly watch her on the balcony and eavesdrop on her conversation with Cloud. After hearing her tell me I had more integrity than the males of her own species my conscious wouldn't allow me to stay silent. If she got angry at me for such an act, I knew I would deserve it. "In that case, I have to admit that I was out on the balcony when your intended came to retrieve you for dinner. If this changes your opinion of me I truly am sorry." I confessed, bracing myself for her answer.

Her perfect eyebrows scrunched together and she loosely crossed her arms over her stomach as she took a few more steps towards me. She looked mildly intrigued, which only confused me. "You are different," she said, stopping directly in front of me and gazing up into my crimson eyes.

_This girl truly is an enigma,_ I thought, mildly star-struck at her proximity.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, valiantly keeping the waver out of my voice.

She dazzled me with another glowing smile. "I guess I'm desensitized," she answered, keeping her eyes on mine. "The only man I've had contact with doesn't even know the meaning of the word manners. It's sad to admit, but I've become accustomed to it."

"I apologize," I said, feeling even more disappointment towards Cloud Shinra. He had a genuine jewel in the palm of his hand and was oblivious to how he was neglecting her.

"Thank you, but you certainly aren't the one at fault. If only all men were just like you, Prince." She paused and continued to stare up at me, effectively holding me in place. It felt like I was being pulled right into the depths of her wine colored irises and I was powerless to stop it. I was staring back at her so intensely that when the pads of her fingers touched my cheek my own hand flew up, capturing hers in my grasp. "You have beautiful eyes."

Looking like a fool in front of this woman was becoming more and more difficult with every passing moment. "Thank you," I replied. "I could say the same for you." I paused briefly to swallow the lump that had settled into my throat and gently moved her hand away from my face, but kept my fingers securely locked around hers. "Will you walk with me?"

"I would love to," she replied, surprisingly keeping her hand in mine as we slowly began to walk through the trees.

A whimsical smile made its way onto her face as she looked up into the sky and breathed in deeply. She looked much happier now than she had on the balcony earlier, but whether that was because of my presence or the fact that Cloud wasn't here I couldn't be sure. I briefly entertained the thought that it was the former as I glanced down at our joined hands, knowing I could potentially be pushing the envelope. But I simply could not deny the attraction I was experiencing. The last time I felt anything remotely close to this was when I had been in a relationship with a Human named Lucretcia. Since my separation with her, I had been doubtful I would ever be in another serious relationship, let alone find the person I would ultimately spend the rest of my life with.

_I can feel the winds changing,_ a voice in the back of my head whispered.

"So Princess," I began, pulling her attention away from the cosmos over-head. "I've noticed that you're dressed differently."

"Ah, indeed I am," she replied, rubbing the fabric of her skirt between her fingers. "I needed to get out of the corset I was wearing. I was afraid I was going to faint if I wore it much longer."

I arched an eyebrow as I met her gaze, becoming more amazed with her by the second. "If you don't mind me saying, this dress is better suited to your figure than the other dress you wore."

She giggled and averted her eyes away from mine. The lamps that were spread throughout the area provided enough lighting for me to make out a slight darkening of her cheeks. "You certainly have a way with words, Prince. Thank you for the compliment." Silence fell over us once more and, just when I was preparing to speak, she cut me off. "Would you like to go flying with me?"

I was momentarily taken aback, unprepared to hear such a request from her, but quickly regained my composure. "I would be honored to share the sky with you."

"Excellent," she said, smiling and flashing her immaculately white teeth at me before gently sliding her hand out of mine.

She leaned down and removed her high heels, gathering them in her hands, then took a bounding leap into the sky. Once she was about five yards off the ground, she turned to look at me, her dark hair flowing around her like a halo. "Well, are you coming or not?"

I smirked before unfurling my dark wings and taking off as well, quickly joining her side. "Where are we heading exactly?"

"No more questions," she answered, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Just follow me."

"I'm right behind you."

Needing no further prompting from me, she ascended higher into the sky, rising above Midgar Tower where President Shinra's office was located. I briefly glanced inside as I passed by, not surprised to see it empty. I knew that, considering what happened last year, the President would most definitely be attending the ball. I promptly turned my attention back to Tifa, continuing to ascend higher and higher into the night sky with her. She finally stopped when she reached the level of our respective floating cities.

She smiled as I came to hover beside her and pointed down to a small outcropping of trees on a cliff near the ocean. I recognized the gathering of blinking lights not far away as the town of Kalm.

"Do you see those trees?" she asked. I nodded, indicating for her to continue. "I found that place years ago. I use it as a temporary get away from Cloud whenever I'm forced to visit him. It's a sanctuary of sorts."

She tucked her wings tightly into her sides and dove straight towards the trees. The pale moonlight reflected off her wings on her way down, creating an ethereal trail for me to follow. The only question present in the back of my mind as I landed next to her in the clearing was her reasoning for bringing me here. If this place was her get away, her sanctuary, then wouldn't she want to protect it? We had just met after all, so I couldn't help but feel puzzled.

That's when my curiosity got the best of me. "Why have you brought me here?" I asked as she stepped back into her shoes.

I immediately understood why she considered this place so special. The clearing we were standing in dispersed the light of the moon flawlessly, making it appear as though the trees were the source of the illumination. The sound of the ocean crashing against the rocks below us, and the gentle rustling of the leaves provided soothing background noise.

She hummed to herself and twirled a stray lock of hair around her finger, absently chewing on the inside of her cheek. I found myself holding my breath as I waited for her to speak. "I'm not quite sure actually," she answered after nearly a full minute of silence. "I'm not sure at all."

My eyes narrowed as I studied the princess' face. I didn't know how I knew this, but I could tell she was holding something back. The only thing that was more confusing than her cryptic answer was the fact that I wanted to know so much more about her, not just what was currently on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tifa)<strong>

I didn't quite understand the strange feelings I was experiencing concerning the Desdemonian prince. I knew nothing about him. How did I know if his friendly intentions toward me were pure?

I didn't, but…_something_ – I wasn't sure if it was intuition or not – was telling me I could trust him. I knew I was being irrational, but so far I couldn't detect any red flags. His presence was actually relieving. I didn't feel the need to constantly be on alert like I was with Cloud and that was something I had never experienced before.

I caught the puzzled glimmer that crossed the prince's gaze and sighed, one corner of my mouth curling up slightly. "I apologize," I began folding my arms loosely over my stomach as I approached him. "I find myself in unfamiliar territory. My father would be spewing all kinds of nasty obscenities if he knew what I was doing right now."

Vincent chuckled then and I felt a strange fluttering in the pit of my stomach at the sound. The smile that stretched across his face was a magnificent sight to behold. He was an exceptionally attractive man to begin with, but to see something beside the stoic mask I was familiar with from earlier this evening was shocking and exciting at the same time. I briefly wondered what he would look like with a pair of Urielian wings adorning his back and, oddly enough, as soon as that picture entered my mind it didn't look right at all. Even though that would have been nice, the onyx scales that decorated his thick, leathery wings suited him much better than the image I conjured up in my mind. Pushing it away, I listened for his response.

"I can relate," he replied, folding his hands behind his back. "My father wouldn't be very pleased either."

I flashed a half-smile at him and slowly combed my fingers through my hair, suddenly feeling the need to be a little rebellious. There were so many more endearing things about this Desdemonian that Cloud would never be able to hold a candle to. On top of it all, Vincent was a prince. There was nothing royal about Cloud's family.

_He'll be considered royalty once he marries me though, _a voice in the back of my head whispered, making a grimace crawl onto my face.

I had a sneaking suspicion that was the reason why President Shinra had agreed to have Cloud propose to me. The man knew that our union would tack the title of 'Duke' to his son's name and there was nothing that a Shinra loved more than power. Even though my parents only had better diplomatic relations in mind, Cloud's family did not and that was one of the reasons why I didn't want to marry him.

My long silence made the demon prince frown and take a few tentative steps towards me. "Is something wrong?" he asked, a small amount of concern filtering into his voice.

I sucked in a deep breath and shot him an apologetic glance. "No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking," I replied, glancing briefly over my shoulder towards the edge of the cliff then closed the small gap between the prince and I, deciding to take him to the other half of my sanctuary. I grasped his fingers gingerly, meeting his gaze before pulling him away. "There's something else I'd like to show you."

His crimson eyes flicked down to our joined hands before nodding, gesturing with his free hand for me to lead the way. I smiled, relieved that I wasn't overstepping any boundaries, and escorted him out of the trees. I sighed in relief when the soothing sounds of the waves crashing onto the rocks below reached my ears. I stopped only inches away from the edge of the cliff and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of the ocean deeply. Vincent was so quiet beside me that I nearly forgot he was there until I felt his fingers squeeze my own.

"I mostly come here to listen to the waves," I explained. "It helps calm me down."

I saw Vincent nod out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to look at him, silently watching a few stray strands of his long ebony hair float around his head like wisps of smoke. "It would interest me to hear what you were thinking about earlier, if it's not too bold of me to ask," he said, meeting my gaze.

I looked up at him, intrigued by how he was asking what was on my mind without really asking. This man impressed me more and more every time he spoke. I took a deep breath and looked back down at the ocean, quickly collecting my thoughts. "I've been having a great deal of doubts over my betrothal to Cloud lately. More so than usual. I fear that the reason why my parents want me to marry him isn't shared by his father."

"Have you brought this to the attention of your mother and father?"

I sighed heavily, shifting my eyes to my feet. "No. I'm afraid of what I'll discover if I do. Ignorance is bliss, after all," I said, feeling my eyes burn with unshed tears. I was the Princess of Uriel, not some trophy, and the thought that the Shinra family would want to use my stature to gain favor made me sick to my stomach.

I breathed in deeply through my nose and lifted my free hand to my face to hastily wipe my eyes. One tear managed to escape before I could capture it, the small crystalline drop sliding swiftly down my cheek. Vincent's hand suddenly disappeared from my grasp and materialized on my face, his thumb gently wiping the tear away.

"I am sorry," he whispered, holding me captive in his mesmerizing crimson gaze. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

I felt my face flare bright red as his thumb began to draw slow, cautious circles across my cheekbone. For a man, his hands were unbelievably soft. Cloud's hands were calloused and rough from years of sword fighting, which was something I had become accustomed to. He was the only man I was close to, so Vincent's proximity was both unsettling and thrilling at the same time.

I cleared my throat and carefully pulled his hand away from my face, once again tightly clutching his fingers. "Thank you, but please don't feel obligated. As much as I wish that something could be done, I know it's impossible."

The prince backed away from me and, instead of looking down at the ocean, directed his attention up at the sky. I followed his line of sight, not surprised that he was staring up at Desdemona. I shifted my gaze to the left over to my own floating city and sighed, a soft smile spreading across my mouth. If I didn't know any better, from the ground both cities looked as though they were part of the Cosmos. Once Cloud and I were married I would have to get used to looking up at my home from the ground and that caused my smile to fade away.

I saw Vincent turn his head back in my direction out of my peripheral vision and gladly looked over at him. "We should think about returning," he told me, his silky smooth baritone making my heart beat quicken. "I would like to share a dance with you."

My eyes widened at his brazen request and I found myself at a loss for words. My mind was screaming at me to say yes, but I nearly declined when the faces of my parents sprang up behind my eyes. I knew they wouldn't approve, but even then I could very well call myself a fool for denying him.

"Is that acceptable?" he asked, the ghost of a smile turning the corners of his lips upwards at my stunned silence.

"Um, yes," I stammered, taking a deep breath to regain my footing. "I would be honored."

The prince's smile widened, flashing his bright white teeth at me. "As would I." He relinquished his hold on my hand, stepping off the edge of the cliff. He flapped his wings just enough to stay suspended in the air, and held his arm out toward me.

A bashful smile spread across my face as I too walked off the edge of the cliff and hovered beside him, gingerly placing my hand in the crook of his arm. "Lead the way, Prince Vincent."

Even though we would soon be sharing a dance that both our societies would bear witness to, we decided it would be wise to enter the ballroom separately. Neither of us wanted to be seen together by our parents until the opportune moment. I knew doing something so rebellious wasn't one of my better ideas, but I couldn't deny the attraction I felt towards him, no matter how confusing these feelings were.

My heart was hammering erratically as I quickly strode back to the ballroom. I had directed Vincent to where my room was located and we parted ways outside my balcony door. He had lightly kissed the back of my hand before disappearing into the night sky and my skin was still tingling from where his lips had touched. Such personal physical contact was forbidden, even for Cloud, but the thrill that had shot up my arm like a bolt of lightning and eradicated the possibility of any negative reaction.

I took a deep breath as I curled my fingers around the door handle leading into the ballroom, attempting to calm my racing heart, and pushed the door open. A small group of female Urielians turned their heads when I entered and curtsied in greeting. I smiled at each of them in turn then casually wandered through the large room, stopping to converse with Urielian and Desdemonian citizens alike, all the while keeping my eye out for Vincent. I made a point to pause near the balcony where my parents were seated and wave to them. I caught my mother giving me a quick once over, making sure my outfit was satisfactory before nodding her head and smiling approvingly at me. I smiled back at her then once again dove back into the crowd.

I was just beginning to make my way over to the balcony that overlooked the garden Vincent and I had walked through when the light hearted music coming from the orchestra in the corner suddenly came to a stop. My heart lurched involuntarily when the crowd around me parted, revealing the Desdemonian prince only a few yards away, stretching his hand out in front of him for me to take. When our eyes met it felt as though the world around us had come to a screeching halt. Everyone in the ballroom could have been screaming at the top of his or her lungs and I wouldn't have batted an eye at them. Vincent was the only thing that mattered and I was beginning to think I felt more for him than just an innocent attraction.

All coherent thoughts were pushed from my mind as my feet began to carry me across the shining marble dance floor, the low click of my heels echoing loudly through the air and reverberating off the vaulted ceilings high above. The hair on the back of my neck began prickling when I placed my hand in his, knowing the eyes of everyone in the ballroom were on us, including my parents and Vincent's father as well. I kept my eyes locked on Vincent's, knowing both of our families would be far from pleased. I wouldn't have been able to look away from him even if I tried. His hauntingly beautiful crimson eyes were smoldering with an inner fire and I was so mesmerized that I almost didn't hear the music for our dance begin to play.

"Another waltz?" I inquired as we began to glide across the floor.

"Yes, I want to show your future husband what his dancing should have looked like," he replied, one corner of his mouth turning upwards.

I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up in my throat and pushed past my smiling lips as Vincent and I traced an intricate pattern across the marble floor. I quickly became amazed by the prince's magnificent dancing skills. Every single movement was sharp and fluid all at once; not one step was out of place. A soft smile spread across my face as I allowed him to lead me around the dance floor like a marionette, losing myself in the beautiful music.

I sighed in disappointment when our dance came to an end. If it had been up to me, we would have danced for the rest of the night. The waltz we had just shared was leaps and bounds ahead of Cloud's. Where the blonde had been nervous and unsure, Vincent was cool and confident. He was everything Cloud wasn't and I asked myself for what seemed like the hundredth time if my parents had somehow been tricked into setting me up with him.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Vincent bowed and gingerly kissed the back of my hand. Without missing a beat, I curtsied and hoped no one noticed how red my cheeks were. A wide smile was still painted on my face when I directed my attention over to my parents, but as soon as I saw their expressions that smile immediately melted. My gaze shifted back to Vincent as I bit down on the inside of my cheek. He was staring at something on the opposite side of the ballroom, but I didn't need to follow his line of sight to know he was looking at his father.

I gently squeezed his hand and he snapped his head back in my direction like he had completely forgotten I was there before clearing his throat. "Thank you," he said, keeping his voice low so only I would hear. "I will remember this night for many years to come."

Another smile began tugging at the corners of my mouth even though I didn't feel like smiling in the least. There was just something so charming about him that I couldn't help myself. "As will I."

I reluctantly pried my fingers from his and set off towards my family's balcony, staring down at my feet so I wouldn't be tempted to look over my shoulder at Vincent. The deafening silence that had been hanging in the air since our dance had ended was starting to aggravate me, like being forced to listen to nails scrapping across a chalk board. I could only think of two reasons why the silence was continuing to stretch on. For the Urielians, they were probably so stunned none of them were able to form any coherent thoughts yet. As for the Desdemonians, their silence was more than likely caused by disgust.

I squared my shoulders and tightened my jaw as I ascended the small staircase, walking right past my parents without so much as glancing in their direction. I knew I was delaying the inevitable, but I preferred to be reprimanded at home instead of in front of my people.

I sighed heavily as I sat down, staring across the ballroom to where Vincent was stationed beside his father. His expression and body language mirrored mine exactly. I sighed once more and wondered when or if I would ever see him again.

Before tonight I had never prayed so hard for my betrothal to Cloud to come to an end. I thanked whatever deity that existed for my chance encounter with Vincent because my endeavor to end my arranged marriage probably wouldn't have changed if I had never met him. A small part of me now desired to be betrothed to Vincent instead and I was willing to do whatever I could to make that dream a reality.

I no longer wished to be trapped.


	3. Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

Thank you everyone that reviewed last chapter! I'm so very happy that all of you are enjoying your reading experience! Thank you also to my wonderful beta **Ren Tsuragari**. All your help is greatly appreciated so thank you!

Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter just as much. Chapter 4 is nearly completed so it should be posted two weeks from now, if everything goes as planned that is. Don't forget to let me know how I did once you're finished reading. Your support inspires me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Midnight Rendezvous**

* * *

><p><strong>(Vincent)<strong>

My father's reaction to seeing me dance with the Urielian princess had been exactly what I expected. I knew he had been hoping that one of the Desdemonian maidens would catch my eye rather than the Urielian Princess. His frustration and disappointment was written all over his face and though I felt I should apologize just to clear the air between us, I knew it wouldn't make a difference because I wasn't sorry in the least.

The rest of the evening, including the flight home, was understandably silent. I applauded my father on his unusual amount of self control, honestly surprised that he hadn't started bellowing at me as soon as I rejoined him on our balcony.

_This is just the calm before the storm,_ I reminded myself. _Be prepared._

The resulting explosion that erupted from my father's mouth once we were behind closed doors was of a magnitude I had never seen before. He had gotten angry plenty of times while I was growing up, but this was a completely different kind of rage. I did nothing but stand before him and accept it. I knew what I had been getting myself into from the first time I followed Tifa outside and there was no use denying it.

"Just what in the name of all things holy were you doing?" he exclaimed, pacing furiously back and forth in front of me.

"Dancing with a beautiful woman. Wasn't that obvious?" I asked, staring straight ahead of me.

"Who also happens to be engaged with President Shinra's youngest son," he shot back. "When I told you to find a girl I didn't mean the Princess of Uriel! Don't you know why I invited all those young women tonight? Didn't you find any of them attractive?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed in resignation. "Father, I can't even remember their names. I appreciate that you're trying to help me, but none of those girls are royalty."

My father ceased his pacing and turned towards me, his eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "And I'm assuming that because your little Urielian witch is, you think she's the better choice?"

I clenched my hands into tight fists at his insult. "Don't call her that," I growled, glaring at him.

His face suddenly became as red as my eyes and he advanced on me until our faces were only centimeters apart. "Vincent, even if she was the last woman left in the entire world I still wouldn't allow it! She's a Urielian and you are a Desdemonian! Now I don't care how you do it, but forget about her!" he yelled, storming out of my room and slamming the door shut behind him.

I remained still and silent, just staring at the wall for what seemed like hours. The last thing I wanted to do was forget about Tifa. I would never be able to erase her glowing face and dazzling smile from my mind even if I tried. I hated disappointing my father, but that was the only thing I refused to do.

I sighed, removing the black ribbon from my hair and allowing the long ebony strands to spread out around my shoulders. I unbuttoned my jacket as I trudged towards my closet, exhaustion beginning to set in. I was eager to fall into bed and happily dream about my dance with Princess Tifa, but I was much too restless. I needed someone to talk to and my black Gryphon Skandranon was the only one I could think of.

I hung my dress jacket on a hanger and straightened the black button up I wore underneath then quickly ran a brush through my hair to get rid of the tangles. I went to leave my room, but stopped short, my hand resting on the door knob. If I walked out the front door I ran the risk of being seen by servants, guards and my father, the latter being the more hazardous of the three. So instead I walked out onto my balcony and jumped off the railing, flying to the stables. After landing inside a grove of tall spruces, I called out to Skan and leaned against the trunk of one of the trees to wait for him.

I heard him approaching less than a minute later. _"I'll have you know I was in the middle of a rather pleasant dream. I certainly hope this is important,"_ he projected, attempting to pretend he was annoyed.

I couldn't help but grin. He had always been able to cheer me up no matter what. "I came to tell you what happened at the ball to make my father so angry since I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk on our flight back home."

"_Ah,"_ he replied, one corner of his beak curling up in an animalistic grin. _"It's about time. The suspense has been absolutely unbearable."_

"I'm sure it has," I said, pushing away from the tree and pacing back and forth in front of him to collect my thoughts. After a few silent moments I took a deep breath and stopped beside him, burying my fingers in the feathers lining his neck to scratch a spot he couldn't quite reach. "I met someone."

The black Gryphon whipped his head in my direction, his blue eyes wide with shock. _"Really? Is that why your father looked like he was chewing on a mouthful of dirt?"_

I chuckled. His wit really knew no bounds. "Unfortunately, yes."

"_Hmm,"_ he huffed, leaning back into my hand. _"I can't imagine why. He's almost desperate to get you married off."_

"Well about that," I began, clearing my throat. "The girl I met is the Princess of Uriel."

Skan's body went so rigid it almost seemed like he had spontaneously turned into a statue. _"Oh,"_ he finally replied after half a minute of silence. _"No wonder."_

"And now I find myself conflicted," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I want to please my father, but in order to accomplish that I must marry a woman he approves of. He would never allow me to carry on a relationship with a Urielian."

"_Hmm,"_ Skan hummed, his chest rumbling. _"Why don't you tell me more about her? I've never met a Urielian before."_

I took a deep breath, slowly expelling the air from my lungs, and swept my hand through my hair. "I…I've never met anyone more beautiful. She's absolutely radiant, Skan, and unbelievably kind. I wish you could have met her," I said, feeling my heart start to pound against the inside of my ribcage when her perfect face flashed in my mind's eye.

"_Well it seems as though she's captured more than just your attention,"_ he said, chuckling to himself. _"You have yet to tell me her name."_

"Tifa," I replied, the ghost of a smile spreading across my lips as I spoke her name.

"_So how were the two of you able to talk? I'm sure you were smart enough to stay out of sight, yes?"_ he asked, narrowing his bright eyes at me.

"Yes, except for the dance we shared at the end of the night," I answered, knowing full well it was impossible to lie to him. I had tried and failed many times in the past.

"_Ah, I see. You didn't mention that before. Seeing the both of you in such close contact is probably the main reason why he looked so angry. Poor Noctus was grinding his beak the entire flight."_ He paused and continued to look at me with the same narrow eyed stare, clicking his beak rhythmically in thought. _"I sense there's another reason why you came to speak with me, Prince."_

I fought the smile that wanted to spread across my face, not surprised that he was so intuitive. He did, after all, have a direct connection to my mind. He would have picked up on it sooner or later. "You're correct," I responded. "I want to see her again and I'd fly to Uriel right now to do that." I turned my head in the direction of the City of Light and sighed heavily, wishing with all my being that I could act on that impulse.

Skan didn't say anything and the silence between us stretched on for close to a minute before I felt the edge of his wing brush against my shoulder. I frowned when I saw him circling me, a look of intense concentration on his face. _"I may be able to help with that."_

My frown deepened when he lifted his beak to my shirt and began sniffing it. "What do you mean?" I asked as he continued to circle me and smell my clothes.

"_If the perfume I'm smelling is hers, I think I might be able to help you find her,"_ he projected, stopping in front of me and sitting on his haunches.

"That's brilliant, Skan!" I replied, feeling my heart lurch with excitement. "Let's go now." The anticipation I was suddenly feeling nearly made me take to the sky before Skan could say anything else.

"_Hold on," _he instructed calmly. _"Are you sure you want to follow through with this? How confident are you that she feels the same way?"_

His question made any trace of adrenaline disappear completely from my bloodstream. I hadn't even thought to consider something like that, but I quickly decided that I didn't care. If she didn't feel the same as I did then I would accept it and attempt to move on.

_But what if she reciprocates?_ The voice in the back of my mind whispered.

Then that would change everything.

"I don't, but I'm still going to try," I answered. "I need to know."

A mischievous glint appeared in his intelligent gaze and I knew he approved. _"Before we go, you know that we have Iron Claw practice tomorrow afternoon, right?"_

I nodded. "Yes, I know. I'll try to get as much rest as I can once we return," I replied, beginning to feel my anticipation return.

Along with my duties as Prince of Desdemona, I was also the Captain of the Iron Claw Gryphon Riders, the city's aerial fighting force. If we ever went to war I would be leading the initial charge with Skan and the other riders.

_I just hope what I'm about to do doesn't bring that about._

"_I suggest we get going then," _Skan said, standing so I could get on his back. _"Now I shall try my hardest to locate her, but forgive me if I can't. I've never tried this before."_

"I have faith in you, old friend," I assured him, climbing onto his back and scooting up behind his wing joints. "Your willingness to help is enough."

Once I was settled onto his back, he took off bounding through the trees and took to the sky when he reached a clearing. It wouldn't take more than twenty minutes for us to reach Uriel, which I always thought was strange. If our two societies disliked each other so much then why were our cities so close together? There had to have been a time when Desdemonians and Urielians got along because it didn't make sense otherwise. I had never agreed with my father's opinions about our white feathered neighbors. If anything, we might be able to learn from each other.

I concentrated on the shimmering lights of Uriel, knowing that wanting to pursue a potential relationship with the princess purely for diplomatic reasons was the wrong thing to do. That's what she had to deal with concerning Cloud and I didn't want to trap her like that. I wanted to offer her an escape, not stuff her into another cage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tifa)<strong>

My mother and father gave me the silent treatment for the rest of our time in Midgar, including the flight home. I hadn't been expecting anything less so their disapproval didn't come close to spoiling my good mood. The memory of my dance with the Desdemonian prince kept replaying over and over in my head. My cheerful expression as I remembered what it felt like to be in his arms probably wasn't making my parents' attitudes any better.

Once we landed in the palace grounds I passed Fenrir's reigns off to a stable hand then quickly went inside the castle. I knew my father's temper would soon be reaching a boiling point and I wasn't about to stand around and wait for him to erupt. He would come find me when he could no longer contain his anger. Until then I would act like nothing was wrong.

My hand maiden, Aeris, was waiting for me at the top of the stair case. A frown marred her perfectly formed eyebrows and confusion was swirling through her emerald eyes when she saw what I was wearing. Even though my mother had insisted on helping me dress for the ball, Aeris had seen my ball gown earlier this morning. I knew she had been looking forward to seeing me in it so I was hoping she wouldn't be too upset with me for leaving it in Midgar.

"Where's your ball gown?" she asked when I stopped and embraced her. More than anything I needed a hug from someone that didn't know what had happened yet.

"I'm sorry, it's in my room in the Presidential Palace. That corset was unbearable. I had to get it off," I answered, backing away from her.

She narrowed her eyes at me, feigning disappointment. "I forgive you, I guess. So tell me," she began, looping her arm through mine as we began walking towards my room. "What went on this year?"

"Well, compared to last year, it was remarkably uneventful. Except for the part when I danced with the Prince of Desdemona," I replied, holding my breath as I waited for her reaction.

Aeris froze mid-step, turning her shocked face towards me. "What?" she said, unsure if she had heard me correctly. "Did you really?"

I nodded and tightened my grip on her arm, continuing down the corridor. "Yes, I did. It was magnificent."

"You need to tell me everything!" she replied, pulling my bedroom door open and ushering me inside.

After a short shower, I was dressed in my nightgown and seated in front of my vanity, recounting the entire evening to Aeris while she played with my hair. The whole time I had been expecting my father to come barging into my room, demanding to know what I had been doing with a Desdemonian, but as time passed I was beginning to wonder if I was going to hear anything else from him or my mother for the rest of the night.

"I wish I could have come with you, Tifa," she said, slowly dragging a brush through my damp hair. "I would have loved to see you dance with the prince. How did the waltz you danced with Cloud compare?"

I stopped myself from laughing. "It didn't. Cloud's technique is a mess compared to Vincent's." I sighed, suddenly wishing I could be in his arms again.

"From what you've told me, I think the prince fancies you."

Aeris grinned at me in the mirror and I smiled weakly back at her. "I'm actually really hoping he does. In all the years that I've known Cloud, he's never made me feel like Vincent did tonight. I don't quite know how to explain it. If what I'm feeling is wrong, then what's right?" I said, staring at my reflection. "Should I just forget about him and marry Cloud?"

Aeris sighed and laid her hands on my shoulders, squeezing them softly. "That decision is only for you to make," she advised, smiling at me reassuringly. "I'll support you no matter what."

"Thank you," I replied, placing my hand on top of hers. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

That's when I heard the heavy footsteps quickly approaching and I knew my father had finally reached a breaking point. I sighed and resigned myself to my fate. Hoping that he wouldn't come looking for me had been wishful thinking on my part. I winced when my door opened and my father entered the room. For a moment I was too frightened to meet his gaze, but I knew there was nothing I could do to avoid it.

"Miss Gainsborough, if you would excuse us. I need to have a word with my daughter," he said politely.

"Of course, Your Majesty," she replied, sending one last encouraging glance my way before walking out.

I sighed once more and prepared myself for a very long night.

.&.

So to summarize the nearly three hour conversation where my father did more yelling than talking, I was told I had become an embarrassment to him as well as the entire Urielian community and if I ever came into contact with Vincent again the consequences would be severe. I knew from firsthand experience that he wasn't making empty threats, but never seeing Vincent again wasn't an option. In my opinion, the pros outweighed the cons.

Before leaving, my father dropped a bomb on me. In the morning I would be going to live in Midgar to spend more time with my husband to be and to forget about the Desdemonian prince. After hearing that it felt as though the sky had come crashing down around me. I had no idea how I was going to see Vincent again to begin with, but now it would be practically impossible. It took all of my will power to keep from collapsing to the floor in defeat. The level of emotional and mental stress I was under – paired with my physical exhaustion – made me wish I could bury myself inside my blankets and refuse to come out.

I doused the oil lamps that were stationed around my room, the glow of the moon outside and the candle burning on my bedside table the only sources of illumination. I then gladly collapsed into bed, but began to sob into one of my pillows and wished there was something I could do to change my father's mind. None of this was fair. My parents had decided what path my life would take without even asking what I wanted and now that I had actually found someone that made the catastrophic forward momentum of my impending future come to a screeching halt, I was forbidden to see him.

The last thing I wanted to do was give up before even trying, but the more I thought about it the more I realized it would more than likely be a worthless endeavor.

Right before I dozed off, I heard muffled voices out on my balcony. I froze, the icy hand of fear closing around my heart as I began to wonder who or what was outside. The palace guards that patrolled the grounds at night never came onto my balcony unless there was a threat and if that was the case, Aeris would have already come to get me. I carefully crept out of my bed, keeping to the shadows so I wouldn't be seen, and began to slowly tip-toe towards my bedroom door. I squinted my eyes, trying to see what was going on, but the inky blackness made it impossible to make anything out.

When a dark shadow passed in front of the balcony door, I held myself back from screaming and nearly ran out of my room, but then a familiar crimson gaze materialized on the other side of the glass. I gasped and rushed to the balcony doors, throwing them open so violently they bounced back on their hinges.

"Vincent!" I exclaimed, throwing myself into his arms. A relieved smile spread across my face when he tightly embraced me, but realized a second later that he was in danger of being seen. I glanced around to make sure no guards were around then pulled him inside. "What are you doing? How did you find me?"

"I wanted to see you again and I had a little help," he answered, looking in the direction of my bed.

I frowned and looked over my shoulder, coming very close to screaming again when I saw a full grown black Gryphon lounging on my bed. I promptly slapped my hand over my mouth to prevent that from happening. Vincent laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Tifa, I'd like to introduce you to Skandranon. He's my closest friend and flying companion. He's the one that helped me find you," he explained.

I stared at the creature with wide eyes, unsure of how to properly respond. "I-It's a pleasure to um…meet you," I stammered.

"_The pleasure is all mine, Princess."_

When I heard his voice in my head it was all I could do to retain my composure and keep from gaping. All my life I had been under the impression that Desdemonian Gryphons were no smarter than a Pegasus. To find out that was definitely not the case left me dumbfounded.

"If you don't mind me asking how exactly were you able to find me?" I asked, addressing the large Gryphon directly since he had proved himself to be sentient.

One corner of his mouth curled up. _"Your perfume,"_ he answered simply.

My eyes widened as I glanced back at Vincent. The animal's sense of smell was either extremely good or the perfume I had been wearing was more potent than I thought. "How is that possible?" I asked, glancing back and forth between both of them.

"Skan's sense of smell is just as good as his eyesight. He can pick up on the slightest amount of movement over a mile away so only one drop of your perfume was sufficient enough for him to find you," Vincent explained, chuckling slightly. "That's why his species are such good hunters."

"That's amazing," I replied, smiling in Skan's direction. I scrunched my nose up in thought, unsure how to ask my next question. "So I'm not exactly sure how to word this, but how did the two of you…um…" I trailed off and covered my face in embarrassment, tempted to run into my bathroom and lock myself inside until I was certain I wouldn't make a fool out of myself.

Skan's laughter drifted through my mind, which only succeeded in making my blush deepen. _"I think she's trying to ask how we met, Your Highness."_ I glanced at him through my fingers and saw a mixture of playfulness swirling through his intelligent blue eyes.

"Ah, of course," Vincent responded, placing his hand lightly on the small of my back and leading me over to the small two person table I drank tea at with Aeris every afternoon. "Let's sit and we can talk further."

Just as I was getting ready to sit down, Vincent gracefully stepped in front of me and pulled out my chair. The corners of my mouth twitched as I thanked him and sat down. It was a rare occasion when Cloud remembered the manners that he was being forced to learn so my astonishment over how polite Vincent was continued to grow. I knew then I would never cease to be amazed by him, even if these strange feelings I had for him led to something more. I attempted to regain control of my composure as he sat down across from me, smoothing his slacks in the process. Skan remained on the bed, but turned so he could engage in our conversation if he so chose.

"My city's army has an elite aerial fighting force called the Iron Claw Gryphon Riders that we are a part of. Skan and I were matched shortly after he hatched."

"Wow," I said, folding my hands delicately in my lap. I had never learned very much about Desdemonian culture and, since everything I thought I knew about their Gryphons had just been proven incorrect, I was thrilled to be hearing the truth straight from the source. "How does that work?"

"Once the baby Gryphons hatch they're presented to a select number of Desdemonian children and imprint with one of them. All of the riders call their Gryphon companions Bond Mates since the telepathic link stays intact for the rest of their lifespan," Vincent answered, glancing over at Skan. "I happen to be the Captain of the Iron Claw Riders."

My eyebrows arched in interest. "Oh, I see. Special privilege?"

Vincent chuckled. "Hardly. Just more responsibility." He paused and met my gaze, a strange glimmer that I couldn't decipher passing through his crimson irises. "But I didn't come here to talk about that."

My heart fluttered in my chest and I knew what he was implying without needing to ask what he meant. "Yes, I know." I sighed and swept my hair over one shoulder, slowly combing my fingers through the soft strands. "Let's get down to it then. In all honesty, ever since our dance ended I've been trying to find some kind of logic in what I'm feeling and I can't. None of it makes sense, but I know in my heart that we were supposed to meet. What happens next is something we both need to think long and hard about."

Once I was done speaking the silence hung in the air between us for many long moments and I carefully studied his face to see if I could figure out what was going through his mind. The intensity in his eyes though left me feeling out of breath and I was forced to look away from him so I could regulate my breathing. Even though it had only been a few hours since my departure from Midgar, the feeling that I wouldn't mind looking into those hauntingly beautiful eyes for many years to come was an intriguing prospect.

"I agree," he replied, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "If you don't mind me being very blunt, I don't think that Cloud is deserving of you. I can tell that outside appearances mean very much to him – to his whole family, in fact. You're a beautiful woman, Princess, you deserve a beautiful life."

My cheeks flared bright red and I was thankful for the minimal lighting in the room. No man, not even my father, had said such words to me. I breathed in deeply to calm myself before I continued. "So would being with you be included in that?" I asked, smiling coyly at him.

"Well you are a princess, after all, and, without sounding condescending, I am a prince. If our cities were on better terms with one another we would make a rather smart match," he responded, smiling back at me.

I bit down on the inside of my cheek, my next question swirling through my thoughts like an angry storm. Considering what he had just said, I was fairly certain I would get the answer I was looking for, but that didn't exactly mean I should ask it. This one question could change both of our lives and whether or not it would be for the better was yet to be determined.

"So I guess there's only one question left," I began, knowing there was no turning back. "Would a secret relationship be wise?"

Vincent's eyes briefly flicked in Skan's direction and I guessed that the black Gryphon had said something privately to him. "Wise? No," he answered and I couldn't help the disappointment that began to spread through me. "It's forbidden, we both know that, but after spending so much time with you this evening I could very well call myself a fool for not exploring this further. It doesn't matter what your wings look like."

I was struck speechless at Vincent's answer, especially since I hadn't liked how it started. The fact that I hadn't been rejected made it even more unbelievable. Of course, I had been happy to hear those words, but it only made the next thing I had to tell him that much harder.

"I have some bad news," I said, reluctantly meeting his gaze.

His dark eyebrows twitched and confusion briefly flashed through his eyes. "What is it?" he asked, sounding concerned and slightly hesitant.

I breathed in deeply and swept my fingers through my hair, noticing that my hand was shaking. "In the morning my father is sending me to Midgar. He wants me to be around my…fiancé as much as possible until our wedding," I said, hardly able to identify Cloud as my future husband now that Vincent was in the picture.

I nervously chewed on my bottom lip as I watched him flex his hands into fists and fight to keep his face expressionless. I could tell by how many conflicting emotions that were flashing in and out of his eyes that he was having a difficult time accepting my news. I knew my leaving Uriel could pose a potential problem and it was looking like I was right so far. I crossed my fingers from where they were hidden under the table and hoped that Vincent wasn't going to completely reevaluate his answer just because of this.

My heartbeat involuntarily quickened when he took a breath to speak. "When exactly is the date set for?" he asked, his voice even more hesitant than before.

I sent him a reassuring smile. "Not until next spring."

He sighed heavily and I knew he was relieved. "The situation isn't as bad as I feared then. This is but a small stumbling block. I'm sure we could find a way around it."

I pursed my lips as I tried to figure out how that could be done. I had a feeling my father was going to assign a Urielian security detail to accompany me during my stay in Midgar so I knew that my alone time would be limited, especially if I would be expected to spend time with Cloud. That's when I remembered where I had taken Vincent just a few short hours ago and I knew the answer.

"The clearing," I mumbled, tempted to slap myself for not thinking of that sooner. "We can meet there whenever we want to see each other."

Vincent's eyes widened and I could tell he had forgotten that as well. "Of course! I should have thought of that earlier. Wonderful suggestion, Princess." The sincere smile that turned the corners of his mouth upwards made another blush color my cheeks.

"_I hate to interrupt, but we really should be getting back to Desdemona, Prince Vincent,"_ Skan projected to the both of us.

"Yes, you're right," he replied, rising from his seat and extending his hand out to me, which I gladly accepted. "Before I go I must say this. I formally request the honor of courting you, Tifa, Princess of Uriel."

Normally he would have to get my father's permission to make such a request, but this was not a normal situation. "I accept the privilege, Vincent, Prince of Desdemona," I answered without a second thought.

"Excellent. What time should we meet tomorrow?" he asked as we walked back to my balcony together.

"Not until late, like tonight," I answered. "You remember how to get there, right?"

Vincent smiled as he softly kissed the back of my hand. "I'm sure I can manage," he responded, reluctantly relinquishing my hand. "I shall see you tomorrow night, Princess."

"I look forward to it."

Vincent carefully opened the door and allowed Skan to precede him, turning back one last time to gingerly caress my cheek with the pads of his fingers. Skan looked back and winked at me as the prince climbed onto his back. I smiled and waved at him, sadly watching as they took to the sky. They disappeared into the darkness, leaving me wishing he could have stayed longer. The next time I saw him couldn't come soon enough.


	4. Meeting in Secret

**Author Note:**

Sorry for the late update. Both me and my beta had a lot on our plate recently. I'm hard at work on Chapter 5 though so I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I'll be able to update on schedule in the next two weeks. If not, please try to refrain from throwing rotten fruit at me. *hides*

A great big thank you to my beta, **Ren** **Tsuragari. **Her wonderful skills have already helped make this story 10x better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Meeting in Secret**

* * *

><p><strong>(Tifa)<strong>

I awoke that morning at sunrise and prepared for my departure from Uriel while I waited for Aeris. I watched the clock as I brushed my hair, anxious to tell her about the conversation I had with my father and Vincent's surprise visit. Seeing him for a second time still didn't seem real somehow, but I was happy it hadn't been just a dream. I hadn't felt so giddy in my entire life, even when I went through my crush phase with Cloud.

I stopped and stared at my reflection, a deep frown creasing my brow. Ever since I met Vincent I had been comparing him to Cloud an awful lot and that definitely had to stop. I couldn't keep doing that, especially if by some miracle that Vincent and I's relationship was allowed to go public. It wasn't fair to him.

_The comparisons end here._

I heard the sharp click of high heels striding down the hall towards my room and I was hoping it was Aeris and not my mother. I didn't want to have anymore confrontations with my parents. For the first time since last night, I was beginning to look at my punishment of living in Midgar as a blessing in disguise. The separation would give them a chance to settle down and allow me to explore my new relationship with Vincent.

I sighed in relief when I recognized Aeris' soft knock a few moments later. "Enter!" I called, smiling warmly at her when she walked in.

"I see you've started without me," she said, promptly stationing herself behind me to style my hair while I finished my makeup. "Are you okay after what happened last night?"

I met her gaze in the mirror and almost wished she hadn't brought it up. My shoulders sagged and I averted my eyes away from her, staring at my lap instead. "I am. I would be better if I wasn't being forced to live in Midgar."

Aeris' fingers went rigid in my hair and I instantly felt bad for not calling her back in as soon as my father left. "Just for dancing with the Desdemonian prince?"

I nodded, looking up once more. "I think this engagement means more to them than I do," I mumbled. "That's all they seem to care about anymore."

Sadness filtered into her eyes as she shook her head. "I don't think it does. They just have very high expectations. You are the heir to the throne, after all."

"I know, but I don't want any part of all those expectations. They've never asked me what I want or what I think of this betrothal. Ever since I was a little girl I've been doing what they think I should do and it's begun to take a toll on me," I said, sighing as I put my face into my cupped hands. "It feels like I'm living a lie,"

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown," Aeris replied, combing her fingers gingerly through my hair.

I smiled weakly at her, knowing she was only trying to encourage me, and straightened. "So ," I began, chewing on the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from grinning. "something rather interesting happened last night while I was trying to go to sleep,"

"Oh? What went on?" she asked, pulling the top layer of my hair out of the way and clipping it up so she could curl the bottom layer with hairspray.

I chuckled. "I'm not sure if you'll believe me." If it hadn't happened to me I wasn't so sure I would believe it myself.

Aeris shot me a cynical look and laughed lightly. "You would have to tell me a pretty outrageous story for me to do that."

"So be it." I paused and took a deep breath, hoping her reaction would be somewhat calm, but knew she probably wasn't going to take it very well. "Prince Vincent paid me a personal visit last night."

Aeris gasped and her hands disappeared from my hair, going to cover her mouth in shock instead. "What? He was really here?" she asked, frantically looking about the room like he was suddenly going to materialize before her. "Did he try anything? Tifa, we'll have to tell the guards!"

"No!" I urged, whirling around and latching onto her wrists before she could run out. "Please, Aeris, you can't tell anyone! He only wanted to see me again, nothing more. He was a perfect gentleman. Plus, he didn't come alone."

Her eyes got even wider, if that was at all possible, and I was scared they would pop out of her skull. "What do you mean? Were there _two_ Desdemonians here?"

"No, no, of course not," I quickly reassured her. "He brought a Gryphon with him."

"Oh sweet Gaia." Aeris moved a hand to her forehead and went to sit on the edge of my bed, her face appearing slightly pale. "Alright, I'm ready now," she said, taking a deep breath. "Tell me everything and I'll try not to faint."

After nearly an hour and dozens of questions on Aeris' part, I was finally able to pack for my stay in Midgar. My father had yet to tell me how long I would be away so I estimated no more than a week. If it was any longer than that I ran the risk of either coming back for more clothes or choosing from my Human clothes, which I absolutely did not want to resort to. Aeris stayed in my room to make sure my suitcases were in order before sending me to the dining room for breakfast while she went to pack her own clothes. I was tempted to just go into the kitchens and get some food straight from the cook so I wouldn't have to see my parents, but I knew that would be a futile endeavor. I couldn't run from them forever.

My mother and father were already seated at the table eating when I arrived. Their faces were set in stone as they stared down at their plates, refusing to look up at me. I reluctantly sat down next to my mother, wincing as the chair's legs scraped sharply against the marble floor. A kitchen worker appeared moments later, promptly depositing a plate in front of me before disappearing. The uncomfortable silence that followed only made me wish I could have succeeded in avoiding them. I knew an argument was bound to happen before I left, since my mother had yet to say anything to me.

I tried eating as quickly as I could without forgetting my manners and, right as I was preparing to excuse myself, my father set his silverware down and leveled me with an intense stare. I groaned inwardly and folded my hands in my lap, prepared for another lecture. My mother followed suit a moment later and my shoulders deflated. Hoping to avoid a confrontation had been wishful thinking.

"Tifa, we're only doing this because we want to protect you," my mother said, placing her hand on top of mine. "We love you so much, darling."

I closed my eyes and fought the temptation to roll them. I had heard that excuse from them practically my whole life, especially whenever I asked to attend the ball. Keeping me away from prying eyes had only been the tip of the iceberg. I understood that they loved me, but they couldn't keep me under a glass jar forever.

"Is it really that much of a problem that I danced with Vincent?" I asked, looking back and forth between them.

They were silent for a moment, exchanging guarded glances. "I just thought it was very insulting to us as well as the Shinra family for you to do such a thing when we allow you to attend for the first time in years," my father said, bunching his hands into tight fists. "I knew it was a bad idea from the start,"

I ground my teeth together, his anger only succeeding in further irritating me. "What's the point of having a treaty between our two cities if we can't even see eye to eye? I think we could learn a lot from each other."

My mother gasped and whipped her head around, an expression like I had just slandered everything they had ever taught me on her face. "He must have told you some pretty convincing lies to poison your mind so quickly. The sole purpose of the treaty is to prevent war, nothing else. All that Desdemonian wants to do is destroy what you have with Cloud."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "What exactly do I have with Cloud, Mother? I don't even know! He only thinks of me as a piece of property and gloats about someday becoming king. Our people will never accept him as their ruler."

"That' may be, but they'll have _you_," my father emphasized, pointing a finger at me. "Our fair Queen."

"That won't be enough, Father. In order for a society to prosper, it needs to fully trust _both_ rulers, not just one," I replied. When my parents fell silent I took that as my cue to leave. "If you don't mind, I have a carriage bound for Midgar to catch."

I rose and quickly walked out of the dining room, not giving them a chance to say anything else. A relieved smiled curled the corners of my mouth up when I saw Aeris descending the stairs, glad that she had appeared on time . Two male servants were trailing behind her with our luggage and, once they reached the foyer, she instructed them to load everything into the carriage. I reached her side without being noticed and giggled slightly when she finally noticed me.

"Oh good, there you are!" she said, resting her hand on her chest and breathing in deeply. "Are you ready to go?"

I glanced over my shoulder one more time, wishing my parents would have followed me out to say goodbye, but knew my father's pride wouldn't allow it. "Yes, I'm ready," I answered, shifting my gaze back to Aeris. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>I spent the entirety of the short ride to Midgar staring out the window of the carriage in silence, replaying the brief conversation with my parents over in my head. It was appalling to discover that they expected me to rule the whole city on my own. I hadn't been exaggerating when I said our people wouldn't follow him even though I was going to be married to him. In fact, a small group of Urielians believed the Humans had some ulterior motive behind our betrothal. They shared my mindset that they have more in mind than just bringing our cities together. They probably wouldn't be very accepting of Vincent either, but that's beside the point.<p>

"Your Highness, we've arrived." One of the guard's voices pulled me away from my thoughts and I sighed in resignation as the Pegasus drawn carriage pulled up to the Presidential Palace. I immediately spotted Cloud with his father and brother standing near the front doors and I had to catch myself from groaning out loud.

_Father must have sent a messenger to inform them,_ I thought, inwardly grimacing. _Spectacular._

I suddenly felt tempted to hide in the carriage and refuse to come out. "So we have."

Aeris squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Everything will be alright."

I tried smiling at her, but my attempt fell flat. I was not thrilled about having to see Cloud again so soon after the ball and I was sure he had witnessed the dance. I could only guess how he was feeling and, by now, the news of my rebelliousness had probably spread beyond the individuals in attendance. My stay in Midgar would not be a pleasant one.

After the carriage came to a halt, the pair of guards preceded us out and stationed themselves on either side of the doorway. The guard on the right extended his hand and helped Aeris out then turned to me. I took a deep, calming breath before accepting his assistance and stepping out, trying to avoid looking in Cloud's direction for as long as possible.

Aeris fell in step beside me and I didn't even realize she was there until she spoke. "Breathe, Tifa."

I jumped involuntarily, releasing the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "I'm sorry," I whispered back. "I know I'm being childish."

I gathered my skirts up in one hand to ensure I wouldn't trip over them and set my eyes straight ahead, holding my chin high. I had done absolutely nothing wrong and acting like I was guilty wouldn't accomplish anything. Of course Cloud and his father would be angry, but they had been upset with me in the past multiple times. Why should now be any different?

When I was close enough to see their expressions predicting what had transpired this morning wasn't hard to guess. The smirk painted across Rufus' arrogant face said it all. Both Cloud and his father looked like they had swallowed sour milk and my relief over having Aeris with me sky rocketed. Facing all three of them by myself would have been a nightmare.

Cloud refused to meet my gaze as I approached and Rufus, noticing his brother's complacence, stepped forward to greet me and I groaned under my breath. Aeris noticed my reaction and immediately stepped in front of me, partially extending her wing to create a barrier.

"You are not the princess' intended," Aeris said, shooting a steely-eyed glare at him. "Please step aside."

Rufus was so stunned by her sudden interjection that he gaped like a fish at her for a few moments before regaining his bearings. "Of course, my apologies," he stammered, glancing back at his younger brother. "Um, Cloud? Your fiancé has arrived."

Cloud sighed and reluctantly walked forward, extending his arm for me to take. Aeris stepped out of the way, but continued to keep an eye on Rufus in case he felt the need to step out of line again. I gingerly placed my hand in the crook of his arm, shooting a nervous, sideways glance at him and for the first time began to realize the magnitude of the damage I had caused by dancing with Vincent. The blonde didn't even look in my direction as he led me inside, the tension in the air palpable in the small space between us.

Our footsteps echoed dully through the hall as he led me toward my room and inwardly I was grateful for his silence. He was either too upset by my rebelliousness to speak or thought I would offer my own explanation and apologize. I might have done just that if I knew I was in the wrong and I was firmly sticking to the belief that even if I were given a second chance to relive that evening, I wouldn't change a single thing. Even though I had certainly been aiming to be a little daring, I never intended to purposefully hurt Cloud and it seemed like I had achieved that without even trying.

When we came to a halt in front of my room Cloud swiftly pulled his arm away like he couldn't stand being in contact with me any longer and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers. In turn I stepped inside without saying a word, shutting the door behind me none too gently. If he was going to give me the silent treatment then I would do the same to him. I could hear Cloud and Aeris exchanging words outside and that gave me another reason to be thankful for her presence. I hadn't wanted to come here in the first place so both Cloud and I being miserable was completely fine with me.

I spotted a small glass jewelry case that Cloud bought me a couple years ago and snatched it off my vanity, nearly hurling it into the wall in my frustration, but stopped short. Getting angry and breaking things wasn't the answer. I would only be stooping to my wonderful fiancé's level.

"I don't even know why he feels so insulted," I muttered to myself, roughly placing the jewelry case back on my vanity and stomping out onto the balcony in a huff. "I'm sure he's done much worse with other Human females when I'm not around." Of course, those accusations were mere speculation. I had never found evidence to back all of it up, but I was sure I would someday.

I heard the door softly click behind me, but I knew it was Aeris. She wouldn't have let Cloud in unless I told her to. I continued to stare down at the city with my back turned, relaxing slightly when she joined my side and looped her arm through mine. Even though I didn't think my current attitude was deserving of her company, I was glad she hadn't retreated to her own room after Cloud left. Sometimes I felt like I didn't deserve a friend as pure as her.

She leaned her head against my shoulder and we sat in silence for a few moments. "So Cloud wanted to make sure you know that you may summon a servant at anytime to tend to you and he also invited you to dine with him later."

I frowned, sincerely surprised to hear that last piece of news. "He actually wants me to eat with him?"

"I was surprised as well. I think he was extending the invitation more as a formality than anything."

"I'm fairly certain the President told him to say that," I told her, resting my cheek on her head. "I have a feeling my actions are going to be monitored even closer here than they would be in Uriel." And that was something I wasn't very happy about. It would make sneaking out to see Vincent that much harder.

"What makes you say that?" Aeris asked, lifting her head off my shoulder.

I shook my head and looked at her for the first time since she came into my room. "It's only a feeling. The President didn't say anything to me when we arrived. He's probably more upset with me than Cloud is, if that's even possible."

She smiled reassuringly, resting her hand on my upper arm for emphasis. "Well one of the reasons why I came with you is to help deflect some of their frustration. If you wish, I can inform him that you don't feel well enough to join him for dinner."

"Thank you. I truly am grateful for that, but I need to face them. I can't run from it," I replied, sighing heavily. Her offer had been very tempting. "As much as I'd like to."

The rest of the day passed by in an aggravatingly slow fashion. It hadn't taken me very long to unpack all my clothes so I decided to do a little reorganizing. After emptying the closet of all the Human articles, I color coded all my dresses and lined all my shoes up neatly. When I was finished I smiled at the condition of my closet, glad that I thought of removing all those hideous clothes. All they did was give me an eye sore whenever I looked at them. Aeris happily took them away; she didn't think much of them either.

When it was finally time for me to get ready for dinner I suddenly began having second thoughts and had to stop myself nearly half a dozen times from telling Aeris to inform Cloud that I wouldn't be attending. Even though I had a fairly good idea how the evening was going to progress I still had to follow through. Making excuses would only make my stay more unpleasant.

When someone knocked on my door, I couldn't stop myself from cringing. My hair and makeup were done and I was dressed, but I still wasn't ready. I'd be facing Cloud, his father and possibly his older brother by myself and I was not looking forward to that. As Aeris went to answer the door the temptation to stay in my room sprang up once again and I sighed, resting my chin in my hand.

"Oh good evening, Cloud! What a pleasant surprise," Aeris greeted, opening the door wider so he could come inside. "The princess and I thought a servant would be coming to fetch her."

My eyebrows flew up into my hairline when I saw him and noticed how improved his mood seemed to be. The fact that he was here in person was enough to make me think the rest of the evening wasn't going to be as bad as I initially thought. I rose from my vanity when he entered and went towards him, hoping dinner passed quickly. Seeing Vincent later was the only thing I had been looking forward to all day.

I extended my left hand out in front of me for him to take. "Hello again, Cloud."

He accepted it and lightly kissed the back of my hand. "Your Highness."

I kept my outside reaction to his lips touching my skin to a minimum. That was the only downside to having Aeris with me. As long as one of my escorts were present he was allowed to show me a certain amount of affection. Now whether or not he actually held any kind of affection toward me was yet to be determined.

_At least he isn__'__t permitted to kiss me directly until our wedding day._ I sighed inwardly with relief when he finally released my hand.

Cloud cleared his throat, folding his hands behind his back. "I hope you don't mind that my father and brother will be joining us."

I nearly laughed, but that was, once again, something I needed to keep to myself. "Of course I don't mind. Shall we go?" I asked, really wanting to get this over with as painlessly as possible.

He nodded and held his arm out, looking over at Aeris. "I'll have her back in a couple of hours."

She nodded and opened the door for us. "And I will be waiting," she replied. Right as Cloud and I were walking past, she laid her hand on my forearm and leaned towards me. "Please try to have a good time."

I smiled, grateful for her encouragement. I certainly needed it. "I'll try." Aeris shut the door softly behind us and the realization that I had nowhere to run settled heavily on my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vincent)<strong>

The constant echo of my footsteps across the floor was quickly becoming just as maddening as listening to the clock slowly tick the seconds away. I was sure I would be insane when it was finally time for me to meet Tifa. Besides Iron Claw practice, I had been spending most of the day pacing around my room. That had been the only span of time all day that had actually passed swiftly and now it was back to crawling along at a snail's pace. Three hours might as well have been three days.

Skan looked up at me from his place on my bed and shifted his weight. _"__Your Highness, you__'__re making me grind my beak.__"_

I stopped and sighed heavily, tenderly rubbing my temples. "I'm sorry, old friend. I'm letting my anxiety get the best of me."

"_You don__'__t need to apologize, Prince. I understand why. Tifa is an exceptionally lovely young woman.__"_

The ghost of a smile pulled one corner of my mouth up as images of the angel princess filled my thoughts."Yes, she is." I was so preoccupied thinking about her, in fact, that I didn't realize Skan had been speaking until he amplified his mind voice to get my attention.

"_Daydreaming now, are we?__"_ he inquired, grinning at me.

My smiled widened as I went to sit beside him. "I can't help it. Ever since last night, I haven't been able to get her out of my head."

Skan's bright eyes sparkled knowingly. _"__Have you any idea how long I__'__ve been waiting to see you like this again?__"_

I nodded, knowing he was referring to Lucrecia. "Yes. Yes, I do. To be honest, before last night the hope that I would find a woman like Tifa had nearly been extinguished. The anguish I've been carrying around for so long is finally beginning to dissipate."

"_That__'__s a relief to hear.__"_ He paused to scratch his neck with his front talon. _"__Anyways, what I was trying to ask earlier while you were frolicking through your memories, would I be allowed to accompany you when you go to see Tifa?__"_

"I'm glad you brought that up," I answered, snickering. "Since I'm courting her now, a third party needs to be present at all of our meetings. Even if you didn't want to come, you'd have no choice."

"_Well thank you for telling me,__"_ Skan replied sarcastically. His eyes suddenly shifted towards the door, narrowing slightly in the corners. _"__Some__one__'__s heading this way.__"_

"Oh? Can you tell who it is?" I asked, lowering my voice slightly. Even though he couldn't pick up on their thoughts he was able to recognize footsteps, which had worked to my advantage many times.

His eyes narrowed even further and he shook his head. _"__Not sure. It might just be a servant.__"_

My question was answered seconds later when I got up to open the door, catching a female servant as she was getting ready to knock. The sudden opening of the door startled her, making her gasp and jump back in fright. I immediately regretted scaring her and quickly apologized before she regained her bearings.

"It's alright, Your Highness," she replied, bowing her head. "I came to deliver a message from the Emperor. He would like you to meet him in audience chamber."

I frowned, slightly confused. Nothing about this request made any sense after our disagreement last night. The fact that he hadn't said a word to me all day was a big red flag."Thank you. I'll go now," I told her. She nodded and quickly scurried away. I turned back to Skan. "I'll return shortly."

"_I__'__ll be waiting here,__"_ he replied, laying his head down on his talons.

After pulling my door shut I paused in the hallway, staring down at my feet. The more I thought about what my father wanted to speak to me about, the more apprehensive I became. The only thing I knew for sure and certain is the sense of foreboding I was feeling was an indicator that whatever it was, I wouldn't like it. Sighing heavily, I set off toward the audience chamber like I was going to my death.

"Ah, there you are, son!" my father announced as I approached him. He was sitting at a small table in the corner of the room that he reserved for private meetings. That made another red flag go up in mind. A tea tray was sitting in the center of the table and I knew we were going to be here for longer than I anticipated. "I'm glad you're here, Vincent. Come sit with me."

He poured some tea into one of the onyx cups as I sat down across from him and handed it to me before pouring his own. We sat in silence while we both added sugar to our cups then made the customary amount of small talk concerning the tea. It really was an exceptional brew; a skill my father had become proficient at. After our cups were empty, I placed mine back in its saucer and waited for my father to tell me exactly why he had summoned me at such a late hour. I didn't have to wait for long.

"Well, Vincent, I'm sure you've been wondering why I brought you down here," he began, a soft clink emanating from the saucer when he set down his cup. "I've realized that in order for our lives to carry on in the manner they have been for years I'll need to help you forget about that Urielian in the only way I know how."

He snapped his fingers and I had to hold myself back from groaning out loud when a group of young Desdemonian women came through the door. They lined up side by side in front of us, flashing their bright smiles directly at me. I looked at each of them in turn, but detected absolutely no sincerity from any of them. They were only after the social status they would gain from marrying me. Seeing all these women only made my heart yearn for Tifa even more. She too knew what it was like to be wanted by someone that was only interested in what they could gain. Finally finding a kindred spirit had brought me a sense of peace that I had never experienced before.

_I will make Tifa my Queen,_ I thought, coming to that conclusion without even hearing any of the women's names.

I had the mind to stop the charade before it got out of hand, but doing that would displease my father. If I just went along with it for now I would be able to meet with Tifa on time. Getting into an argument with him over his latest group of eligible bachelorettes would not be a wise decision.

I was once again forced to be patient.

Finally after nearly two hours I was able to leave the audience chamber, extremely relieved that I hadn't been required to make a choice right away. My father knew better than to force me into a decision even though he preferred to be the one in charge. I knew it wouldn't be long until his desperation drove him to that point so I needed to come up with a solution to our species' social shortcomings and fast. Of course, both of our cities had never been on friendly terms so what made me thing I could do the impossible?

_Because the only woman I__'__ve felt any kind of romantic feelings towards is a Urielian and I__'__m not about to let that stand in my way._

Skan was on his back with his talons in the air, stretched across my bed like a lounging dog. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth, alerting him to my return. He opened his eyes and grinned in my direction before rolling off the bed in one fluid motion.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, walking into my closet to change my shirt.

"_You try sleeping on hay every night and see how you like it.__"_

"Would you like me to pull some strings for you?"

"_No, you don__'__t have to,__"_ he replied, coming to sit in the doorway. _"__I just enjoy__ making you listen to me complain.__"_

"I've noticed," I said, finishing buttoning my shirt as I walked out of the closet. "Are you ready?"

"_I am.__"_He paused for a moment as he followed me towards the balcony. _"__Oh, what did your father summon you for?__"_

"It was another eligible bachelorette line up," I answered, climbing onto his back. "A two hour waste of time."

"_Your father means well though,__"_ he replied, glancing back at me. _"__He only wants you to be happy.__"_

"With a girl of his choosing," I said, patting his side to let him know I was prepared for him to take off.

"_He does love to be in control,__"_ Skan remarked, jumping off the balcony and taking to the sky.

"And that's exactly what worries me."

I breathed a sigh of relief when Skan landed in Tifa's clearing. Even though the angel princess had yet to arrive, just being in this place helped calm me. Standing in the silence of the night with the stars twinkling softly above made me feel close to her somehow. I was beginning to understand why she referred to this place as her sanctuary.

After half an hour of patiently watching the sky around Midgar Tower, I spotted her glorious white feathered wings darting through the air towards me. My heart involuntarily lurched in my chest as I watched her spiral through the sky on her way towards the ground. She was so beautiful. There were no words in existence that could properly describe what I felt for her in that moment. The color that she had brought into my life just by breathing left me thunderstruck. I hadn't thought it was possible for me to feel so strongly for someone else.

She touched down right outside the tree line and I had to exert all of my will power to keep myself from running to her and gathering her into my arms, refusing to let her go. Skan nudged me with his shoulder, his special way of telling me he didn't appreciate the flux of emotions I was sending through our link. I took a deep breath, hoping to calm my racing heart, but only succeeded in making it beat even faster.

"Vincent?" she whispered, tip-toeing into the dark clearing.

"I'm here," I whispered back, immediately going to her and capturing one of her hands in my own.

She sighed as she squeezed my fingers, a soft smile decorating her face. "It's nice to see you again."

I grinned as I tucked her hand into the crook of my arm. "I'm glad you were able to escape."

"It wasn't without difficulty," she replied as we strolled back to where Skan was sitting. "I had to employ the help of my hand maiden to keep Cloud at bay. She's the main reason why I'm standing here now."

Her words made me stop mid-step, dread causing my stomach to twist into half a dozen indiscernible knots. "What do you mean? Have you told her about us?"

"Yes, but Aeris would never betray me," she answered, staring up at me with sincerity and reassurance shining in her eyes. "I trust her as much as I trust Skan."

I clenched my jaw, unable to push the skepticism I felt away. More than just our relationship was on the line if this Aeris couldn't keep our secret. Besides the chance that Uriel and Desdemona could be thrown into war, there was the possibility of Midgar retaliating against one or the other. I intended to someday formally request Tifa's hand from her father, but I needed time to plan and I wouldn't get that time if we were discovered prematurely.

Tifa suddenly stepped in front of me, her eyebrows creased with worry. "I can see the doubt in your eyes. I swear that our secret is safe with her."

I breathed in deeply through my nose and clasped her hands, pulling her close to me. "I trust you," I said, never breaking eye contact with her to convey the seriousness of my statement. "I am only concerned about your safety. The more people that know, the bigger the chance that our parents will find out."

She nodded. "I understand. There's no one else that needs to know."

I smiled as I lifted one of her hands and softly kissed her knuckles, continuing to keep eye contact with her. "I can rest easy then. Would you care to walk with me?"

She giggled and moved back to my side. "If our escort approves?" she asked Skan, looking in his direction.

"_Of course,__"_ he replied, grinning at her. _"__I will remain here to give the both of you some privacy.__"_

"Why thank you," I told him, beginning to lead her away. "I promise not to keep her for long."

After stepping out of the clearing and into the trees Tifa tightened her grip on my arm and rested her head against my shoulder, sighing in contentment. I drew my arm closer to my body, feeling my heart swell in my chest at her proximity. Having to watch her leave later would be extremely difficult.

"So," I began, breaking the peaceful silence between us. "I'd be interested to hear how your day progressed."

"It was uneventful to say the least," she answered, lifting her head off my shoulder. "Having to leave Uriel to live in Midgar for who knows how long was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Then having dinner with Cloud, his brother and the President was terribly awkward. President Shinra hardly said anything to me." She paused to inhale deeply. "I'm just so glad to be here I hope your day was better than mine."

"Unfortunately, it wasn't," I responded, glancing over at her. "Skan and I had Iron Claw practice earlier this afternoon then just this evening my father brought a group of eligible bachelorettes to the castle to meet me." I had yet to tell Tifa about how my father was trying to marry me off so I braced myself for her reaction.

She turned her head towards me and I hesitantly met her gaze, but her expression wasn't upset or shocked at all. She actually looked mildly intrigued. "And how did that go?"

I was prepared for her to be affronted so it took me a few moments to collect my thoughts. "I thought about you the entire time."

Her smile widened and she squeezed my arm. "I'm happy I was on your mind." She paused and I had the feeling that telling her about my father's latest matchmaking session was bothering her more than she was letting on. "None of those girls caught your eye, did they?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"Of course not," I replied, curling the fingers of my free hand around hers. "There isn't room for anyone besides you in my heart."

She smiled warmly and hummed in thought, putting her head back against my shoulder. "This is so strange," she said. "I feel as though I've known you for years. I know that sounds ridiculous."

A genuine smiled tugged on the corners of my lips, truly overjoyed to hear those words. "Absolutely not," I said, glancing down at her even though she couldn't see me. "We were meant to find each other, Princess. It's as simple as that."

I heard her sigh and the silence stretched comfortably between us as we meandered through the trees, listening to the sound of the night. When she finally drew breath to speak my heart beat involuntarily accelerated, eager to hear her voice once more.

"So would you like to meet every night?" she asked, keeping a firm hold on my arm.

"I would," I answered, pausing and gathering her hands into mine. "Nothing would make me happier than seeing you regularly."

A shy grin decorated her angelic face as she looked down at her feet. "You certainly know how to turn a phrase, Prince." She paused and sighed heavily, her shoulders deflating slightly. "If only our parents would understand."

I gently pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "Do not fret. I'm not sure how long it's going to take, but I will find a way to make you my Queen."

Her body went rigid against me and her eyes were wide with shock and surprise when she met my gaze. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth at her flabbergasted expression. "You're serious?" she asked in awe.

"I would never joke about something like this," I answered, gazing at her earnestly. "I don't throw such words around lightly."

She examined my face like she was trying to detect deceit and the fact that she had been lied to many times in the past made my blood boil. If I ever had the misfortune of meeting Cloud, holding my tongue would be a difficult challenge.

"You never have to worry about me ever hurting you," I whispered, hoping she could see the conviction in my eyes. "Your happiness and well being will always be in the forefront of my mind."

"I don't deserve any of this," she muttered, once again looking down at her feet. "I don't deserve you."

I hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her head gently until her eyes met mine. "You're wrong. You've always deserved far more than you've been given."

She beamed at me, the light illuminating her face rivaling that of the moon, and she fell in step beside me as I continued to lead her through the trees. We eventually found our way back to the clearing where Skan was waiting.

He lifted his head and looked in our direction as we approached, an animalistic smile stretched across his face. _"__Ah, there you are. Was your walk enjoyable?__"_ he asked, rising and unfurling his wings.

I nodded, smiled broadly. "Quite."

"_And I trust the prince was a __perfect gentleman?__"_ Skan asked, directing his question to the angel princess at my side.

"Of course he was," she replied, stepping away from me and going to scratch Skan's ear tufts. "He was very charming."

"_That__'__s reassuring,__"_ he said, his chest rumbling in response to Tifa moving to scratch his neck. _"__He can be a scoundrel from time to time.__"_

"Oh, really?" she responded, looking back at me with an amused smile painting her face.

I laughed at Skan's antics, not surprised that he would choose a time like this to embarrass me. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring you," I said, being overly sarcastic. "You can't keep secrets at all."

"_Oh, yes, I can. I just choose not to,__"_ he said, winking at me. _"__Well, as much as I hate to say it, we should all consider re__turning home.__"_

I nodded. "Yes, I agree," I replied, turning my attention back to Tifa as she came to stand beside me. My chest involuntarily constricted at having to once again say good bye to her. "I'll see you again tomorrow night?"

She smiled and tucked herself into my side, loosely encircling my waist with her arms. "Yes, I'll be counting the hours until then."

"As will I," I said, taking her hand as I got onto Skan's back. I lightly kissed her knuckles then reluctantly released her fingers. "Fly safely, Princess."

"I will," she said, backing a few steps away. "Good night."

I sighed heavily as I watched her fly away, tracking her with my eyes until I could no longer see her. After many long moments of sitting in the deafening silence, Skan shifted and looked over his shoulder at me.

"_Your Highness?__"_ he projected delicately.

"Yes, I apologize. Let's go."

Skan vaulted off the edge of the cliff and ascended towards Desdemona. I glanced over my shoulder at the rapidly fading city of Midgar and sighed once more, desperately looking forward to the day I could hold her in my arms whenever I wished.


	5. Bittersweet Melody

**Author's**** Note:**

Goodness, sorry for the long delay everyone. I got distracted by a few things. Enjoy the next enstallment!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Bittersweet Melody**

* * *

><p><strong>(Tifa)<strong>

Sneaking out of the Presidential Palace to see Vincent carried on for the next two weeks. Aeris continued to cover for me and even asked what Vincent and I talked about every night after I returned. I put up a believable front with Cloud whenever I was required to be in public with him to prevent drawing unwanted attention to myself. I was succeeding in pleasing my parents, but they still refused to allow me to return to Uriel. They were under the impression that spending so much time with my future husband was improving my attitude, but they couldn't have been any farther from the truth.

Being with Vincent was the reason.

During one of my secret outings with the demon prince, he expressed interest in somehow bringing me to Desdemona. The idea absolutely thrilled me, but I knew that it wouldn't be happening any time soon. I had no idea I would be seeing Vincent's home much sooner than I thought.

I had just gotten back to my room after another lackluster dinner with Cloud and was preparing for my meeting with Vincent when I heard someone land on my balcony. I whipped my head around and saw none other than said demon prince standing there before me. I gasped in surprise and nearly fell off my vanity's stool in my haste to reach him. Aeris, who had been straightening up in my bathroom, heard the commotion and rushed out, gasping when she saw Vincent. I promptly pulled him inside, closing the balcony doors behind him and drawing the shades.

"Aeris, I'd like to introduce you to Vincent, Prince of Desdemona." A glowing smile stretched across my face as I spoke those words, still not believing that I was certainly not dreaming.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," Aeris greeted, bowing her head respectfully. "Tifa has told me a great deal about you."

Vincent smiled as he captured one of my hands in his. "I am honored to know that she thinks of me," he said, pulling me into his arms. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here so I'll waste no time getting to the explanation. My father has left on a diplomatic mission to Junon and only kept a skeleton crew of servants behind to care for the castle. If you'd like, you can spend the next twenty-four hours in Desdemona with me."

Before I even had the chance to react, Aeris took the liberty of answering for me. "Absolutely not! Meeting you down on the surface for an hour or two is acceptable, but going all the way to Desdemona without an escort is severely out of the question!" she exclaimed, trying to step in between us. "Have you no respect for her at all?"

"I hold her in the highest respect, Miss," Vincent replied, graciously stepping out of the way. "I spent the better part of this evening preparing a room for her to stay in while she's with me. I even employed the help of my Gryphon, Skandranon, to guard her during the night. There's no need to question my integrity."

Aeris looked away from his penetrating stare, her cheeks darkening in embarrassment. "I meant no disrespect. I'm only concerned for her safety."

"Tifa's safety is my top priority," he told her, his face softening when our eyes met. "No harm will come to her, that you can be sure of."

Even with Vincent's assurances, I could tell Aeris was having a difficult time masking her apprehension. She was responsible for me, after all. If something happened she would have to explain herself both to my parents as well as the President and be punished on top of it all. My conscience reared up suddenly, reminding me that Aeris was much more than just my hand maiden. She was the only true friend I had and I didn't want to compromise that just to visit Desdemona.

_Other opportunities will arise,_ my mind whispered.

I turned Aeris towards me and wrapped my arms tightly around her neck. "If you don't want me to accompany him, I won't."

"No, it's okay," she replied, hugging me back. "I want you to go with him. I haven't seen you this happy in years and, even if it's forbidden, you deserve it."

My eyes burned with unshed tears and I squeezed them shut to prevent any of the crystalline drops from escaping. "Thank you," I mumbled, my voice quivering. "I'll never be able to repay you."

"You don't have to. Just be careful."

I nodded, wiping my eyes as I backed away. "I'll be back soon. Just tell anyone that comes to call that I'm not feeling well and prefer not to see anyone. Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry about me," she said, grabbing my hands and gripping them tightly. "Go and stay safe."

I gave her one more hug before returning to Vincent's side. He smiled down at me and delicately grasped my fingers, the softness of his touch leaving me weak in the knees. "Skan is circling overhead. If you're ready, let us depart."

After smiling back at Aeris one last time, I followed Vincent out onto the balcony and took to the sky with him. Instead of going straight up and running the risk of the President seeing us, we flew out over the city until we reached the plains near Kalm then quickly ascended higher into the sky. When we were almost level with Uriel and Desdemona, Skan suddenly appeared in front of us and I couldn't stop myself from yelping in fright.

Skan's laughter drifted through my mind, which only succeeded in thoroughly embarrassing me. _"My apologies, Princess. I didn't intend to frighten you. There are quite a few advantages to being a black Gryphon."_

"I can see that," I said, still trying to catch my breath. "Don't get me wrong though. I'm very glad to see you."

He grinned at me and inclined his head. _"And I am excited about your stay in the castle,"_ he projected, slightly turning to one side. _"If you wouldn't mind getting on my back, Your Highness, I will fly you the rest of the way. There are still a few guards patrolling the grounds at this hour and neither of us want them to see you."_

I happily obliged and dropped down softly behind his wing joints, then leaned over his neck as far as I could and still be comfortable. After hearing that there was a small chance we could be spotted, I was suddenly extremely hesitant. Our current plan of meeting in my secret spot was working out brilliantly and I didn't want to run the risk of being discovered just so I could be the only Urielian to ever see the Desdemonian castle. I glanced over at Vincent as we continued on our way to Desdemona and bit down on the inside of my cheek, indecisiveness plaguing my mind.

Feeling my eyes on him, he looked over and flashed a reassuring smile at me. "There is nothing to be afraid of. This is merely a precaution. The guards don't pay much attention to the skies, even though they should."

I tried smiling back at him, but the end result wasn't very convincing. I trusted Vincent with every fiber of my being, but that didn't stop me from being concerned and slightly fearful. Until I was safely inside the castle and out of sight, my worry over being seen wasn't going to falter. So to save myself from getting worked up, I laid my head down on Skan's broad neck and closed my eyes, pretending for only a moment that I was in Uriel safe in my bed.

My hands involuntarily bunched up into his feathers and my heart beat accelerated when I felt him begin to descend. I pressed my wings against my back as tightly as I could and held my breath, frightened that I would give us away just by drawing breath. I was so concentrated, in fact, that I didn't realize that Skan had landed and gone inside until Vincent laid his hand on my back, softly rubbing the tension out of my muscles.

"We've arrived," he whispered soothingly. "You can come off of Skan's back now."

I sighed in relief and opened my eyes, gasping in wonderment as I took in my surroundings. The room I was in was like nothing I had never seen before. I knew Desdemonians preferred dark colors, but I never could have guessed that the colors I had been taught to shun practically my entire life could look so beautiful. The brown marbled floors shone immaculately in the dim candle light, appearing as though they were made of glass. The metallic sconces hanging on the walls added to the room's medieval beauty. A warm fire was roaring in the far corner of the room with a plush, high backed chair sitting in front of it. A peaceful smile played on my lips as I continued to scan the room. This place was absolutely breathtaking. That's when I knew everything I had been taught was wrong.

"Is this your room?" I asked Vincent, glancing at him briefly before letting my eyes continue sweeping over the room.

"No, this is where you will be staying. My room is down the hall."

"Wow," I breathed, still looking around the room in awe as I slowly walked towards the bed. I never could have imagined that the Desdemonian palace was like this. "It's wonderful."

"I'll be able to take you on the full tour tomorrow. I've taken the liberty of dismissing most of the servants so it will be easier to show you around. There's still going to be guards patrolling the grounds, but you won't have to worry about them seeing you."

I nodded, breathing in deeply as I sat down on the edge of the bed. I was reluctant to go to sleep because of the fear that being here with Vincent was just a dream and I would wake up in Midgar. "All of this is just so.." I trailed off, not quite sure what else to say. "I can't believe I'm actually here with you."

The soles of Vincent's shoes echoed through the room as he approached then he got down on one knee in front of me, delicately capturing my hands in his. "I feel the same," he replied, his voice a mere whisper. "If I'm dreaming, I would much rather prefer to stay asleep."

A deep blush colored my cheeks as I averted my eyes away from him, choosing instead to stare at the dark brown duvet cover. "No dream could ever compare."

He chuckled as he rose, pulling me up with him. "Very true, Princess. I will take my leave now so you can get some rest. I shall see you in the morning." He brought one of my hands to his face and softly kissed my knuckles causing a deep blush to color my cheeks.

"Sweet dreams."

He smiled and turned to Skan. "Watch over her."

"_You have nothing to worry about, Prince. She will be well taken care of."_

He nodded, satisfied, and turned back to me to gingerly caress my cheek with his fingertips, lingering slightly longer than normal. "Sleep well," he said, locking gazes with me. "I'll return in the morning. " He left then, effortlessly breezing through the large wooden door and softly closing it behind him.

I stared after him longingly, wishing I could spend the night wrapped in his strong arms, but knew that was far from appropriate. The sudden appearance of Skan's mind voice shook me from my thoughts. _"Allow me to show you to your closet, Princess. Prince Vincent has taken it upon himself to provide you a new wardrobe,"_ he projected, walking over to a dark oak door and sliding it open. _"I hope you like his choices."_

I gasped when I saw all the gorgeous clothes hanging on the shelves and the different kinds of shoes lining the walls. I stepped inside, gazing around with awe. "How did he do this?"

"_These were all of the Queen's clothes."_

I was just about to ask if she would be missing them when I caught that he had referred to her in the past tense and looked back at him, sadness filling my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't aware."

"_You have nothing to apologize for, Your Highness,"_ he projected. _"The Queen was an exceptional woman. I'm confident that she would have loved to meet you, were she here."_

I brought my attention back to the dresses hanging beside me, rubbing the fabric of a beautiful sapphire gown between my fingers. "I feel so honored and privileged to wear her clothes," I said, lifting said dress off the rack to get a better look at it. "This one is gorgeous. I think this is the one I will wear tomorrow."

"_Excellent choice, Princess,"_ Skan replied from his spot behind me. _"If you were wondering, there's a few night gowns in this drawer."_ He tapped the aforementioned drawer with his beak.

I thanked him then quickly reached inside it, pulling a silver silk night gown out. I searched a few of the other drawers and found some clean undergarments, smiling thoughtfully. Vincent really had thought of everything. I paused as a strange thought occurred to me and inspected the garments, hoping these weren't hand me downs as well.

Skan chuckled, noticing my expression. _"Don't worry, those are new. The prince got those in Midgar. He's never bought women's clothing before though so I apologize if you don't like them."_

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked out of the closet. "These are fine, Skan. I do believe Vincent has a hidden talent in buying women's unmentionables." I giggled under my breath in embarrassment and noticed another door a short distance away, assuming that one led to the washroom. "I'll be out in a moment."

"_Take your time, Princess,"_ Skan said, going over to my bed and hopping up onto it. _"There's no need to rush."_

I had every intention of taking a few moments to wind down while I prepared for bed, but as soon as I was standing in front of the wall to wall mirror, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. It took just a few minutes for me to change and brush my hair. I considered washing my face, but shook my head when that thought entered my mind. I would worry about that in the morning.

I left the bathroom and hung my dress up in the closet before blowing out all the candles, choosing to leave the fire going, if only to provide some extra warmth during the night. The soft glow of the moon filtering in through the windows, paired with the light coming from the fireplace, provided enough light for me to find my way to the bed. Skan lifted his head to look in my direction when he heard me approaching, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness. He was spread across the top of the mattress, nestled comfortably on the pillows.

I giggled as I stopped next to the bed. "I assume I'll be using you as a pillow tonight?"

He grinned and nodded. _"It will be much easier to watch over you this way."_

I smiled as I pulled back the blankets and snuggled up against his side, sighing in contentment. "Sleep well, Skan," I said, hiding a yawn behind my hand. "I'll see you in the morning."

His chest rumbled in response and I fell asleep to the strong beating of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vincent)<strong>

When I awoke that morning I immediately communicated with Skan telepathically to check on Tifa. He reassured me that she had made it through the night unscathed and was currently freshening up. After making sure he wouldn't allow her to leave the room, I dressed and ventured down to the kitchens. I wasn't sure what she preferred so I had the cook fix a small variety of items then brought them up to her room. I softly knocked on the door then patiently waited for one of them to answer.

"_You may enter, Your Highness,"_ he projected. _"The princess is dressing in the bathroom."_

I entered then placed the tray of food on a small table near the door before turning to Skan. "Did you sleep well?"

"_Quite,"_ he began, pausing to lazily scratch an itch on his throat. _"but I think the princess slept even better than I did. She didn't shift once during the night."_

"I'm glad. I was worried that she would be restless."

Seconds later, the bathroom door slowly opened and Tifa emerged, her very countenance shining brighter than the sun. All coherent thought was instantly pushed from my mind as my eyes travelled down her body, marveling at how heart breakingly beautiful she looked. I noticed immediately that she was wearing my mother's favorite sapphire gown and a genuine smile turned the corners of my mouth up. The dress looked absolutely stunning on her.

I promptly snapped out of my stupor when she stopped beside Skan, approaching her with long strides. She lifted her hand and I graciously accepted it, softly kissing her knuckles. "Good morning, Princess," I greeted, meeting her eyes. "You look beautiful this morning. I trust the accommodations were satisfactory?"

"Why thank you. And they were more than that," she answered, allowing me to continue grasping her hand. "They were exquisite."

"I'm relieved," I replied, grinning at her. "Now I know I was up half the night worried sick over nothing."

Tifa lifted a hand to her face to hide her giggle behind it. "I sure hope you got some rest. I'd hate for you to fall asleep while you're showing me around."

I chuckled as I pulled her in close to my side. "I wouldn't dare. Who knows what trouble you could get into if you were left to your own devices?"

She grinned as she rested her head against my chest, breathing in deeply. "Oh, I'm sure I'd do just fine. I might get lost, but that's beside the point."

I nodded as I turned and led her towards the table, pulling a chair out for her to sit in. "I've brought you breakfast," I told her, lifting the cover from the tray. "I hope you enjoy it. I wasn't exactly sure what to get you."

Among the different items were poached eggs, smoked meat, fresh fruit, a small bowl of oatmeal and a couple muffins. Tifa looked down at everything laid out in front of her with wide eyes before turning her attention over to me.

"Will I be required to eat all of this?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. Sample whatever you desire and I will make sure they tray finds its way back to the kitchens." I smiled down at her, gently caressing her cheek with the pads of my fingers before going to speak with Skan while she ate.

"You've been listening for Noctus' mind?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"_I have," _he answered, projecting his mind voice to me only. _"There's no sign of him yet. Aren't they supposed to return tomorrow morning?"_

I nodded. "Yes, but I have a strange feeling that they'll be coming back early."

Skan frowned, his eyes filling with concern as he flattened his ear tufts against his head. _"If they do, what are we going to do with Tifa?"_

I breathed in deeply, a feeling of uneasiness settling into the pit of my stomach. "I don't even want to entertain that thought," I replied, crossing my arms tightly over my chest and gazing at Tifa's back. "But I can't pretend it's impossible. I will stay vigilant."

We both remained silent until Tifa rose from the table, daintily dabbing the corners of her mouth with a cloth napkin. "That was delicious, Vincent," she said, smoothing her skirts. "Shall we get started then?"

I grinned at her enthusiasm before looking over at Skan. "Would you care to join us?"

"_I would, but I've been away from the stables for much too long. Everyone is probably wondering where I am."_

"Very well," I said, going to open the balcony doors for him before joining Tifa's side. "I'll see you at practice this afternoon then."

He nodded and settled his gaze on Tifa. _"Have an enjoyable morning and afternoon, Your Highness."_ She smiled and curtsied as he went out onto the balcony. _"Be careful, please."_ He opened his wings and launched off the railing, disappearing into the sky.

"Time for the tour to begin," I said, reaching for her hand. "Are you ready?"

She squeezed my hand firmly, her wine colored eyes overflowing with mirth. "Of course I am!"

"Then let us not tarry any longer."

Before leaving, we straightened up the room and set the breakfast tray on the floor outside my room. Covering our tracks would ensure that her presence would not be discovered.

Nearly two hours later, we arrived at the last stop on our tour, the music room. The great domed structure was made completely out of metal and glass, providing spectacular acoustic properties. My mother had learned to play a wide variety of instruments before her untimely death and had taught me how to play most of them. I paused just inside the doorway and breathed in deeply. I always felt closer to her here than anywhere else in the castle.

Tifa gasped in wonderment and I looked over at her for the first time since showing her in, her expression similar to that of a child flying for the first time. Of course, her excitement over being the first Urielian to ever step foot in the castle had reached epic proportions several times during the tour, but her reaction now was drastically different. I could tell she was a musician herself just by how intently she was gazing at some of the instruments, especially the grand piano in the center of the room.

"Are all of these yours?" she asked, softly brushing her fingers across the strings of a harp.

"No," I answered, taking her hand and leading her over to the piano. "They belonged to my mother." I sat down on the bench and lifted the cover off the keys. "This in particular was a wedding gift from a race of people called the Wutai."

"It's gorgeous. I've never seen anything like it," she said, sitting down beside me. "I haven't heard of the Wutai before."

"I'm not surprised," I answered, laying my fingers over the keys. "They are very selective of who they extend their friendship to."

Tifa nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think my parents know about them?"

I tapped one of the keys gently enough so no sound would emanate from it. "I'm sure they do," I replied, glancing in her direction. "But since the Wutai aren't allied with your people, your parents probably don't think it necessary to inform you about them until you've assumed the throne."

She nodded in understanding, staring sown at the keys with longing. "Have you ever been to their city?"

"I have, but that was many years ago. I was a child the last time I visited."

Tifa sighed heavily beside me, sweeping her fingers across the keys in front of her. "I wish I could go to a faraway place like that."

"You will," I responded, laying my hand over hers and smiling encouragingly at her. A small smile dimpled her cheeks as she looked down at our joined hands. I squeezed her fingers then returned my hand to its position on the keys. "I would like to play for you."

She nodded, snatching her hands away from the keys and folding them delicately in her lap. "I'd love that."

I shifted slightly on the bench to get more comfortable and thought for a moment, deciding to play the song I wrote shortly after my mother's passing. Taking a deep breath, I splayed my fingers over the keys and let the notes drift through the air between us. Even though the tune was rather sad and lamenting, it contained a strange, enchanting beauty that I had always found endearing. I closed my eyes, old memories of playing with my mother rushing back into my mind.

About half-way through, I suddenly heard a second happier melody begin playing along with mine and opened my eyes, seeing Tifa's fingers flying over the keys. I stared at her in shocked amazement, blown away by her talent. I was sure her teacher was exceptionally proud of her. A ghost of a smile spread across my mouth as I gazed upon her, mesmerized by the serenity on her face. I found it impossible to tear my eyes away from her for the rest of the song.

When the last note faded away, we sat in silence for many long moments. "That was beautiful. You play well, Princess," I said, feeling my chest swell with pride. "I didn't think you were trained in this instrument."

"Thank you. I don't quite know what came over me," she replied, tucking a strand of her chocolate hair behind her ear. "It's been years since I last practiced." She paused and met my eyes, smiling softly. "Did you write that song?"

I nodded, placing the cover back over the keys. "I did. Quite a while ago, in fact."

Right when she took a breath to say something else, a great boom sounded near the front of the castle followed by my father's voice calling out for me. My eyes widened in alarm and I shot up from the piano bench, my heart beat accelerating.

"No, it can't be," I whispered jogging over to the door and peeking into the corridor. "He isn't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

As soon as I heard Tifa's footsteps approaching from behind me, panic began spreading through my mind like a poison. The return of my father meant the possible return of all the servants. I glanced over my shoulder at the Urielian princess, my resolve to ensure her safety strengthening when I saw the look of extreme fear in her beautiful eyes. She knew what was happening.

"You must stay here," I whispered. "I will return shortly."

"Vincent, wait!" she cried quietly, latching onto my arm. "Please, don't leave me!"

I stopped and turned back, gently enveloping her in my arms. Her shoulders were quivering uncontrollably and I would have brought the sky down around us in that instant if it would eradicate her fears. "I promise I won't be long," I said, rubbing my hands down the length of her back. "I only need to speak with my father briefly then I will return and bring you some place safe."

She nodded and reluctantly retreated back to the piano, her eyes still consumed by fear. I took a deep breath, leaving her unprotected being the last thing on my mind, and stepped into the hallway before my determination wavered, gently closing the door behind me. I heard my father calling for me again and jogged through the castle towards the entrance. I spotted him speaking with a small group of guards and servants in the foyer as I descended the stairs and breathed in slowly through my nose.

He didn't notice my presence until I was a few paces away and he smiled, beckoning me to join him, dismissing everyone that was gathered around him. "There you are, son. I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"I apologize, Father. I must admit I'm surprised to see you home so early," I said, clasping my hands behind my back. "I was under the impression you would be returning tomorrow."

He nodded. "The meetings didn't consume as much time as I initially thought. It was rather cut and dry," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and directing me down one of the side hallways. "So tell me. Anything interesting happen while I was away? Besides the fact that most of the servants aren't here." One side of his mouth was turned up so I knew he wasn't displeased.

_If you only knew, Father._

"I'm afraid not, but, on the subject of the servants, I decided to only keep a few present and give the rest the day off," I answered, glancing over at him. "I'm sorry if I was wrong."

My father shook his head. "Of course not, son. You made a wise decision."

"Thank you, Father," I replied, inclining my head towards him. "It's actually been quite boring. I regret not taking you up on your offer and accompanying you."

Of course, that was a lie, but I needed to save face so he didn't suspect anything.

"Unfortunately, you would have been just as bored in Junon," he said, leading me into the solarium. "All the Humans wanted was to revise our trade agreement."

I nodded and grinned, sitting down beside him on one of the couches. "What more do they want from us to keep them satisfied?"

He reclined back into the cushions, heaving a tired sigh, and thought for a moment. "It's really nothing of consequence. You don't have to worry about it until you assume the throne," he said, meeting my gaze and staring at me intently for a moment. I carefully arched one of my eyebrows, waiting for him to finish speaking. "Would you like me to assemble a few more eligible bachelorettes or have you made a choice?"

I fought off the impulse to roll my eyes. His tenacity was becoming overbearing. "No, Father, you don't have to do that," I answered, shaking my head. "I promise to tell you when I've made my decision. May I be excused?"

"What's the rush?" he asked as I rose from the couch. "I'm having some lunch brought for us. Sit and eat with me."

"Thank you very much for the offer, Father, but I need to prepare for Iron Claw practice," I informed him, once again folding my hands behind my back. "Perhaps some other time?"

"Very well," he answered. "You may take your leave."

I nodded. "Thank you, Father."

I swiftly left the solarium, power walking through the castle with my heart in my throat. The probability that one of the few servants present in the castle had gone to the music room to check for cleanliness was highly unlikely, but I wouldn't be able to calm down until she was safely by my side. I had yet to see any of the servants running through the halls screaming that a Urielian had invaded the castle so I was hoping that no news was good news.

My heart accelerated when the music room doors came into view and I ran the rest of the way, looking down both sides of the hall before quickly slipping inside. When I turned and saw the room empty, a horrifying heaviness that I had never before experienced settled into the pit of my stomach. Right when my panic began to rise, I heard a fluttering and hushed gasp near the ceiling. Frowning as I looked up, I spotted Tifa hanging halfway out of the emergency exit at the top of the dome, staring down at me with wide eyes.

"Vincent?" she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Yes, it's me. Please come down before a guard sees you."

She wasted no time in floating back to the ground, promptly running to me and locking her arms around my waist. Her body was now quivering furiously and she was breathing so erratically that I was worried she would hyperventilate.

"All is well," I whispered soothingly, holding her close. "I'm here."

"I was scared that you wouldn't come back," she replied, burying her face into my shirt. "Your father doesn't know I'm here, right?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, he's currently taking his lunch in the solarium and he didn't mention anything about ordering the rest of the servants to return. Getting you to safety will be relatively easy."

She nodded and took a couple deep, calming breaths. "Where will you bring me?" she asked, staring at the door with focused intensity.

"It would not be wise for you to stay in your room," I told her, returning to the door to glance into the corridor. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to bring you to my room."

Her eyes were wide when I looked back at her and, for a moment, I wondered if that was really such a wise decision. I was about to suggest something else when she nodded, determination replacing the fear that had been in her eyes. "I think that would be best," she replied, taking my hand. "Lead the way."

I nodded and turned back to stare out the door for a few moments, making sure the way was clear. Just as I took a couple steps forward, I heard the sharp clicking of Tifa's heels as she began to follow, making me pause. She jumped back in surprise, looking up and down the hall nervously.

"Remove your shoes, please," I instructed, pointing down at her feet. "If there happen to be servants roaming the halls, it will be harder for them to hear us." She quickly stepped out of her heels then picked them up, holding them in one hand. "Very good. Let's go."

I clutched her hand tightly as we jogged through the halls, my eyes and ears looking out for any sign of an approaching servant. Tifa was deathly silent behind me, matching my fast pace, and hanging onto my right arm so firmly it was like her very life depended on it. Choosing to end the tour at the one room that was farthest from my own, in hind sight, probably hadn't been the wisest decision, but no one could have anticipated my father's unexpected arrival, even Skan. Yes, he would have been able to sense Noctus' mind, but not in enough time for me to do anything about it. Even though Skan was my Bond Mate, I couldn't keep him at my side every moment of the day. He had his own duties to take care of.

Once my room was finally in sight, I quickened my steps, tightening my grip on Tifa's hand. It would be the height of all irony if we were caught right at our destination. Suddenly, it seemed like time had slowed around us as I watched my hand reach for the door handle and, for a split second, thought we were moving backwards. I had to stop the victorious cry that wanted to tear up my throat when my fingers curled around the cool metal of the handle, choosing instead to breathe a sigh of relief once I had shut the door behind us.

I tucked Tifa into my side and led her towards my bed, gently pressing down on her shoulders so she was perched on the edge of the mattress. "Are you alright now?" I asked, kneeling in front of her and taking her still shaking hands into mine.

She took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, nodding once. "Yes, I was just scared that someone would see us on our way here."

"I was as well. I'm sorry for frightening you, but going by air was simply not an option."

She attempted smiling at me then, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was far from fine. "You're sure your father doesn't suspect anything?" she asked, needing some extra reassurance.

"He suspects nothing. You needn't worry about it anymore," I answered, pulling her up and walking her around the ed to help her lie down. "Res now. Iron Claw practice is starting soon and I am required to attend."

"No, Vincent, don't leave me!" she whispered desperately, latching onto my wrist as I attempted to walk away.

I stopped and sat down beside her, softly kissing her forehead. "No one will find you. The servants don't come here to clean unless I tell them otherwise. I wish I could stay, but that would only raise suspicion."

She nodded and took another deep breath. "Alright," she replied, hesitantly relinquishing her grip on my arm. "Just return soon, please."

"I will, I promise," I said, slowly running my fingers through her hair as I rose from the mattress then began drawing the shades around the bed to provide additional protection from prying eyes. "Sleep well, Princess."

She smiled and waved at me before nestling against the pillows and closing her eyes. I gazed at her for a few more moments, a whimsical smile on my face before completely obscuring her. After drawing the curtains across the balcony doors I retreated into my closet and dressed in my leather riding outfit that had the Iron Claw insignia emblazoned on the chest, pulling my hair up with a black ribbon.

I shot one last longing glance toward the bed before leaving, quickly striding towards the Gryphon stables. I spotted Skan sitting outside waiting for me, his riding harness on the ground beside him, preening the feathers on his wings.

"Primping, are we?" I called as I approached him.

"_Every once in a while I have to,"_ he replied without looking up. _"Being the Gryphon Captain, I have to make sure I'm presentable."_

"You're absolutely right. We have to set a good example now, don't we?"

"_Oh, I'm getting too old for this,"_ he responded, stretching his legs and wings. _"Would it be possible for me to sit out today?"_

I grinned and picked the harness up, helping him put it on. "Absolutely not. You're not getting out of practice that easy," I told him, glancing at him knowingly. "And if you're too old then I'm far too young to be riding you."

He shrugged listlessly, snickering. _"Touché, Prince. It was worth a try though." _He paused while I adjusted the straps on the harness. _"So how did your morning with Tifa progress?"_

"Wonderfully," I answered, getting on his back. "That is, until my father returned early."

Skan looked over his shoulder at me, surprise shining in his intelligent eyes. _"Is that so? I didn't even notice the presence of Noctus' mind, but that's probably because I was sleeping all afternoon."_

"That isn't shocking at all," I said, chuckling. "Let's get going. Everyone is going to be wondering where we are."

After three hours of aerial and ground combat training, we were finally on our way back to the stables and I had never been so anxious to return to the castle as I was then. Skan didn't hesitate to tease me about how irritating I was being, but he knew my concern was warranted. I had already been gone long enough.

A group of kitchen workers had already arrived to deliver the Gryphon's meals and were preparing to leave when we walked in. Upon seeing me, they bowed respectfully and quickly shuffled out, leaving us in privacy. Skan grinned as he entered his stall, immediately lying down and beginning to devour the large side of beef in front of him.

"_It's about time for me to go down to the surface and hunt,"_ he projected. _"Being fed from the palace all the time is making me soft."_

I smiled down at him, glancing anxiously at the door before directing my attention back to him. "If you'd like to do that, make sure you're back by sun down. We need to take Tifa back to the clearing."

"_Ah, yes, of course,"_ he replied, continuing to focus on his meal. _"I will come find you at twilight then."_

I nodded in satisfaction, leaving the stables and walking across the grounds towards the castle, praying that Tifa hadn't been discovered.


	6. Grounded

**Author's Note:**

So sorry for the delay! My parents came to visit at the beginning of the month and after they left I lost pretty much all my motivation. Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! I'm so very grateful!

Oh! Before I forget! This fic has been nominated for the Best Alternate Universe award on the Genesis Awards Forum. I hope you guys will cheer me on! I know I might not win, but I'm so happy to be considered for such a prestigous award.

As always, many thanks go to my wonderful beta for all her hardwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Grounded**

* * *

><p><strong>(Tifa)<strong>

The soft click of a door opening and sliding shut shook me from my light slumber. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, wondering if Vincent had finally come back. I wasn't exactly sure what time it was or how long I had been sleeping; the shades that were drawn around the bed made it impossible to determine how late it was. I opened my mouth to call out to whoever was in the room when I suddenly remembered that I was not in a friendly city and that if a guard or his father had found a way inside his room, speaking up would be my downfall. So I pressed my wings tightly against my back and hunkered down behind the over sized comforter, hoping that the person shuffling around just outside the bed was my demon prince.

My breath caught in my throat when a figure appeared next to me and my heart began hammering relentlessly on the inside of my ribcage when that someone began pulling the shades back. Visions of Vincent's angry father or a snooping guard reared up in my mind, making me tremble in fear. When Vincent's calm visage came into view, I breathed a sigh of relief and scooted to the side of the bed, reaching my hand towards him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, taking my hand and helping me rise from the mattress, promptly wrapping his arms around me in a comforting hug.

I nodded, nestling my head against his shoulder, a peaceful smile turning the corners of my mouth up. "I did. I woke up when you walked in actually." I turned my head and looked out the balcony window, my smile widening when I saw that the sun hadn't even begun to set yet. "There's still some time before I have to return to Midgar. What should we do until then?"

Vincent's eyes clouded over, a look of intense thought falling over his countenance for a few moments before being replaced by a small smile. "I think I have an idea," he said, lacing his fingers with mine and leading me away from the bed. "Come with me."

He led me into the closet, drawing the curtain away from a window on the back wall, and began rummaging through a slew of books stacked on the top shelf. After some searching, he pulled out two large black leather books with gold borders and gently blew the dust off the tops, motioning for me to follow him out.

"What are those, Vincent?" I asked, gazing at the books in his hands with interest.

"Picture albums," he replied, handing me one of them and showing me to a set of plush chairs stationed by a window. "Mainly of me and my mother."

I chewed on my bottom lip as I sat down, placing the book in my lap and carefully laying my hands over the cover. "Skan told me last night that she passed away some time ago. What happened to her?" I asked, opening the album and gazing down at a picture of a younger Vincent with a gorgeous Desdemonian woman that I presumed was his mother. She had long, flowing black hair and rich chocolate brown eyes. She was looking down at Vincent with profound love and adoration.

"She fell ill when I was twelve," he answered, a great sadness filling his eyes as he sat down across from me. "None of the doctors could figure out what was wrong with her and one night she...slipped away unexpectedly."

"I'm so sorry, Vincent," I whispered, leaning over and resting my hand on top of his. "She's beautiful." I diverted my attention back down at the picture, suddenly wishing I could have met her.

"I think if she were alive, she would be the only other Desdemonian I would tell about us."

I frowned slightly and looked up at him. "Would we be able to trust her with such information?"

"Of course," Vincent replied, a large smile gracing his features. "She was one of the few Desdemonians that actually wanted to meet a Urielian and just talk with them, spend time with them, get to know them. She attempted to imprint that same feeling upon my father, but he wouldn't have it. I think I get my rebellious nature from her." His smile widened as he gently rubbed his thumb across my knuckles.

"I think so as well." I grinned at him before turning the page.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of me flipping through the picture albums and Vincent telling me various stories about them. Those few hours were probably the most enjoyable and memorable hours of my entire life. I learned so much about him just by looking at pictures taken when he was a child. I felt exceptionally privileged to be allowed a glimpse into the Desdemonian prince's past. I knew that if our relationship were able to flourish, I wouldn't hesitate to learn everything about him that I could.

When Skan suddenly strutted through the balcony doors I finally noticed that the sun had sunk below the horizon of the city and the sky was beginning to darken. My shoulders slumped involuntarily, the realization that I would have to return to Midgar soon settling heavily upon them.

"There you are," Vincent announced, gathering the photo albums and bringing them back into the closet. "Right on time, as always."

Skan grinned as he came to sit beside me. _"I abhor being late for anything. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"_ he asked, directing his attention to me.

"Of course not," I answered, lifting my hand to scratch the thick feathers lining his neck. "Vincent was just showing me some old photos."

"_Ah, I see," _he replied, craning his head back to give me better access. _"I hope he didn't show you any of me. I was an awkward little hatchling."_

I giggled as I moved my hand to his broad chest. "Well, I think you looked adorable. It just took you some time to grow into your wings."

Vincent laughed as he came out of the closet, closing the door behind him. "And you're still growing into them!"

Skan looked back at him, puffing his feathers out. _"I take offense to that!"_

I laughed at their light-hearted exchange, suddenly feeling like I was home. That thought made me stop, causing my brow to furrow slightly. Even though I knew I should still be shaken from the close call earlier this afternoon, I didn't want to be anywhere else than here with Vincent. The memory of him confessing that he intended to make me his Queen rose to the forefront of my mind and a serene smile turned the corners of my lips up. Being with Vincent had never been a matter of defiance. I wasn't choosing him over Cloud because I enjoyed creating conflict. I simply could not deny how the very essence of my soul reacted to his presence.

I snapped out of my reverie when I felt Skan's mind-voice drift into my head. _"Are you feeling alright, Princess?"_ he asked, tilting his head to the side.

I nodded and smiled, reaching up to pet his head. "Yes, I was just lost in thought," I said, sighing heavily as Vincent began lighting the sconces. "I don't want to go back to Midgar, Skan."

The large Gryphon hummed and nodded. _"I don't want you to leave either. Believe it or not, I enjoy your company nearly as much as Vincent does."_

I smiled, but the happiness I was feeling on the inside didn't quite reach my eyes. "You shouldn't say things like that," I said, my voice growing sad. "I'll only want to stay even more than I do now."

"_I apologize." _He winked and grinned at me, succeeding in procuring a genuine smile from me.

I looked up just as Vincent was walking towards us and my smile faded when I saw the strange expression on his face. Over the past couple weeks I had almost become an expert on deciphering the complex, and sometimes barely noticeable, emotions that were prone to pop up on his face from time to time, but now I had no idea what was going through his mind. His face was expressionless, eerily similar to a mask, and his eyes that usually resembled pools of blood, now looked like rubies, cold and hard.

He extended his hand toward me, his mouth set in a thin line. "The guard is preparing to change. We should think about departing."

"Of course," I answered, accepting his hand and following him to the balcony doors. "Did you want me to change out of your mother's dress?"

He paused and turned to me, glancing down at the dress. Lifting a hand, he trailed his fingers across the silk of the form-fitting sleeve from my upper arm all the way to my wrist. An involuntary shiver traced a blazing trail down my spine at the gentleness of his touch. "No," he answered after many silent moments, shaking his head. "You may keep it."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"I know she wouldn't mind," he replied, pushing open the balcony door. "In fact, she'd be very proud that I'm giving it to you."

Skan stopped beside me and nudged me gently with his shoulder. _"I'm ready when you are, Your Highness." _He sunk onto the floor and unfurled his wings, looking at me expectantly.

I pursed my lips and reluctantly climbed onto his back. Every moment that passed brought me closer to once again being separated from Vincent and I felt my heart lurch painfully in my chest as I looked over at him. I realized then that he was fighting an internal battle with himself over returning me to Midgar or keeping me with him.

I jumped when he suddenly whirled towards me, moving faster than I thought possible, and clutched my hands tightly in his. "I hope you know how much I don't want to bring you back," he said, locking me in his ruby red gaze. "I wish there was something more I could do."

I smiled as I brought our joined hands closer to my face and slowly shook my head. "As much as I want to stay, I know that decision would not be wise. A day will come when we can be together without fear, I'm sure of it."

He exhaled sharply and softly kissed my hands before releasing them. Skan shifted uncomfortably beneath me, glancing over at Vincent with concern filled eyes. The demon prince met his gaze and they shared a silent conversation before Vincent nodded reluctantly, breathing in deeply through his nose. "It's time," he said, flicking is eyes in my direction. "Let's go before we're spotted."

I fisted my hands in Skan's feathers and rested the side of my head against the back of his neck like I had the previous night, experiencing the same amount of anxiety as I felt Skan propel himself into the air. Before I knew it, we had landed in the clearing and were preparing to say goodbye.

My hands were shaking as I swept them through my hair, wincing as my fingers caught a few tangles. "I'll see you tomorrow night then?" I asked, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

Vincent nodded and drew me into his arms. "I'll be counting the minutes." He hooked a finger beneath my chin, gently tilting my head back and stared down into my eyes like he was trying to gaze into my soul. "I'll also await the day when I can have you always by my side."

I smiled and lifted a hand to cup his cheek, a thrill of excitement rushing through me at his words."Nothing would make me happier."

His ruby eyes melted and smoldered with an inner fire similar to molten lava. I felt myself being drawn into those haunting depths, but offered no resistance, completely immersing myself in the searing heat of his gaze. His fingertips delicately caressed my cheek and I let my eyes slide shut, reveling in the roughness of his skin.

My chest hitched when I felt his warm breath slither across my face and I fought off the temptation to open my eyes, not wanting to break the tenderness of the moment. My free hand moved up to clutch the collar of his shirt, pulling my body flush against his. I couldn't stop from jumping slightly when his lips brushed against mine, unsure of what to do. My heart was beating like a bass drum in my dears and the sudden sensation of anxiety settled over me like a dark cloud. I tried to valiantly fight it away, but Vincent noticed my hesitation before I was able to hide it.

"I apologize if I overstepped my bounds."

He began to move away, but I quickly stopped him, tightening my grip on his collar. "No," I urged, shaking my head. "Not at all. I should be the one apologizing."

Vincent shook his head, gingerly sweeping the back of his knuckles across my cheek. "There's no need. I understand."

He once again leaned down towards me, moving excruciatingly slow, filling me with anticipation. This time I kept my outward reaction as calm as possible, but that was a challenge in and of itself. As soon as his lips touched mine, the air was stolen from my lungs, rendering me completely breathless. I wound my arm around his neck and buried my fingers in his pony tail, momentarily distracted by the softness of it, but he regained my attention when I felt his hand slide around my waist, coming to rest on my lower back.

Never had I experienced such intense sensations before. After being sheltered for so long and only truly knowing one way of life, it felt like my eyes had been opened for the first time. I no longer felt trapped behind one-dimensional walls that had no shape or color. With Vincent, I was free. A large part of me was thankful that my first real kiss was with him and not Cloud.

In all honesty, I had many things to be thankful for.

After an insurmountable span of time spent wrapped safely in his strong arms, we parted and I couldn't stop the bright red blush that crept onto my face. My hand found one of his and I clenched his fingers firmly, looking down at our feet as I suddenly became bashful.

"I'd much rather stay here now, especially after that," I said, glancing up at the prince through my eyelashes. His obvious talent had left me wondering though. "Have you kissed many women?"

He shook his head, keeping his hand poised respectfully on my lower back. "No, just one other."

I nodded and laid my head down on his chest, not feeling the need to inquire further. "Well, I suppose I should go," I whispered, forcing myself to speak those words even though I would have to preferred to remain silent. "I'll miss you, Vincent."

"And I will miss you as well, Princess," he replied, embracing me tightly. "Fly safely back to Midgar."

"I will," I said, reluctantly stepping out of his arms and going over to Skan. I smiled as I scratched his ear tufts. "Take care of yourself, Skan."

He grinned. _"Oh, don't worry about me, Your Highness. I'll be just fine."_

I smiled back at him then hugged him briefly before turning back to Vincent one last time. He stretched his hand out toward me and I grasped it like it was a lifeline. Having to constantly say goodbye to him was beginning to take a toll on me. It was only a matter of time until I could no longer handle the separation.

I willed my legs to carry me away from him, my fingers slipping from his grip one by one as I made my way to the edge of the clearing. I knew the longer I delayed, the harder it would be for me to leave. I looked back at him one final time and bit down hard on my tongue to prevent myself from crying.

"Goodbye." My voice nearly broke as I lifted into the sky, looking away from him just as a couple of the crystalline drops rolled down my cheeks.

Numerous times I held back from glancing over my shoulder to catch one last glimpse of Vincent, but knew if I did that I would end up flying back into his arms, and, if that happened, I wasn't going to leave. I covered my mouth with one hand, a choked sob pushing past my lips before I was able to stop it. Continuing to be strong without him by my side was proving to be harder than I thought. Vincent was the pillar I could lean against when I was feeling weak and unsure of myself, and going back to only seeing him once a day for an hour or two after spending a full day with him was going to be extremely difficult.

Once I was circling above the Presidential Palace, my sorrow had been replaced with excitement over finally experiencing my first kiss. Aeris would be outraged, of course, but she wouldn't stay upset for long after she saw how happy Vincent had made me. I tucked my wings in close to my sides, swooping through the sky with practiced ease, and floated to a soft landing on my balcony, anticipation once again coursing through me. I carefully opened the balcony door and crept inside, pulling it shut behind me as quietly as possible.

I immediately noticed two things as soon as the balcony door had clicked shut. Firstly, the room was completely dark. Aeris always had a habit of leaving a lamp on so I could find my way around. Secondly, and this is what alerted me that something was very wrong, I heard someone sobbing softly somewhere behind me.

"Aeris?" I whispered as I turn around, squinting my eyes to try and make her out in the dark.

A figure shifted on my vanity's stool and I gasped in fright, jumping back a couple steps. I breathed a sigh of relief when the lamp next to my mirror suddenly flicked on, illuminating my hand maiden's face. "Oh, you scared…" My voice trailed off when I noticed the anguish in her emerald eyes, a deep frown marring my brow.

I took a breath to ask her what was wrong, but didn't get the chance as she launched herself into my arms and began speaking so quickly I could barely understand her. "Tifa, I'm so sorry! I told them I didn't know where you were! I didn't have a choice!" she bawled, her tears falling onto my shoulder. "Please don't be angry with me!"

A heavy weight plummeted into the pit of my stomach as I stared into the darkness with an empty gaze. I fully understood what she was saying, but I didn't want to believe it. Aeris would never play around with something as dire as this, but I wished she were. My eyes slid shut as I patted her back comfortingly, letting her know that I wasn't upset. The fact that she hadn't said anything about me being in Desdemona made me both relieved and proud. Trusting her with such sensitive information had been a wise decision. I knew she wouldn't betray me.

When the lights suddenly came on I tried my hardest not to flinch. I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter, frightened of what I would see if I opened them. Aeris jumped and went rigid in my arms when she heard the click of the light switch. I breathed in deeply through my nose, strengthening my resolve and swearing to do whatever I could to protect Aeris. None of this was her fault. I would shoulder the blame.

"Where have you been all day, daughter?"

The appearance of my father's voice only succeeded in destroying any semblance of the courage I had managed to build up. After a moment of careful contemplation, I finally decided to open my eyes and face him, an excuse forming in my mind.

"I went exploring in the city. I know I should have told Aeris, but I knew she wouldn't allow it," I explained in a calm and even voice. "I just wanted some time to myself."

My father's face was set in stone, his expression unreadable. He folded his hand behind his back and rolled his shoulders as though he was preparing for a fight. "I find myself hard pressed to believe you," he replied, his eyes narrowing slightly at the corners. He glanced over my shoulder then, causing me to whip my head around, gasping when I saw a pair of guards standing behind me. "This is the last thing I wanted to do, but I'm afraid you've left me with no alternative. Miss Gainsborough, please move away."

Aeris backed out of my embrace, whispering another string of apologies as she went to stand beside my father. He lifted his hand and beckoned the guards forward, a deep sadness suddenly falling over his countenance. I frowned, a new wave of fear crashing over me like the sea breaking over the rocks. "Father, what is this? What's going on?" I asked as the guards came to stand on either side of me, firmly wrapping their hands around my upper arms.

"It grieves me to say this, but I can no longer trust you," he answered, his tone carrying a hint of sharpness. "I've decided that your primary feathers must be cut to inhibit your flying."

I gasped, absolutely horrified, my mouth falling open in a silent scream. "No!" I exclaimed, struggling against the guards in an attempt to escape. "Father, no! You can't!"

"Oh, yes, I can, my dear," he muttered, narrowing his eyes. "And I will." He looked to the guards that were stationed beside me like a pair of marble statues and nodded his head once before opening the door.

I dug my heels into the floor as they dragged me forward, my terrified pleas falling on deaf ears. They might as well have been marionettes by the vacant expressions on their faces as they followed my father's orders. I turned to Aeris as my panic began to morph into hysteria, hoping to find some help with her, but my heart sunk even further when I saw her head bowed. My eyes stung as tears blurred my vision, the guards now practically carrying me as I continued to struggle and thrash against them.

My desperation finally reached a breaking point when they pulled me into the corridor. My screams echoed through the halls, bouncing off the walls and reverberating around us. I _couldn't_ let them do this to me! I couldn't let them take my flight away from me! My primaries were my longest and most beautiful feathers; it would take months for them to grow back. In one last futile attempt to escape, I jumped into the air and snapped my wings open, hoping to take the guards by surprise and get away.

Such was not the case.

Before I could even get a foot off the ground, I was unceremoniously yanked back down to the floor. But I would not be deterred. I twisted my upper body around violently, hissing under my breath as their hands painfully pulled on the skin of my arms, and lurched forward. When I felt their fingers break away from me I would have started singing if I weren't fleeing for my life. I kicked my high heels off and sprinted down the hall, my breath hitching in my throat as I saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

Right when I thought I had been successful is when I was once again proven horribly wrong. The guards, being much faster, made quick work of chasing me down and recapturing me. Then, much to my disapproval, they lifted me off the floor and began carrying me down the corridor like an invalid.

My cries and screams could be heard around the Presidential Palace for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Tifa, I'm so sorry," Aeris sobbed as she pruned the jagged edges of my flight feathers. "I never thought your father would do something like this."<p>

"Neither did I."

I stared at myself in my vanity's mirror, hardly recognizing the reflection as mine. My eyes were blood shot from the amount of crying I had been doing since last night and I had nearly lose my voice as well. Every time I looked at my snipped primaries I couldn't help but burst into tears. They had been trimmed down to less than half their normal size, barely reaching mid-thigh when they used to almost touch the floor. I covered my mouth with a hand, forcing back a choked sob and trying to keep myself from crying anymore. My heart nearly seized in my chest when my harried thoughts took an unexpected turn.

_Vincent is going to be waiting for me tonight and I won't even be there._

I braced my free hand against my vanity, fearful that I may faint. Aeris, noticing my distress, came around beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Your Highness?" she whispered.

I struggled to swallow the lump that settled in my throat, my chest constricting painfully at what might go through his mind tonight when I failed to show up. I breathed in deeply through my nose, trying to calm my racing heart. "Vincent," I choked, pushing back a fresh wave of tears at just speaking his name. "He'll be wondering where I am."

Aeris pursed her lips, her dark brows pushing together. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

I met her gaze and shook my head. "No, it's alright. I don't want you getting in anymore trouble because of me."

She nodded. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked, already moving towards the door.

I had the mind to say no because I wasn't hungry at all, but I knew she would object if I refused. "Yes, please. You know what I like."

She left without another word and I sat in the deafening silence for many long minutes, just staring at the floor with an empty gaze. When loud knocking emanated from the other side of the door I jumped, gasping in fright. I wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone and a part of me wished Aeris would have stayed so she could tell whoever it was to go away.

I sighed, leaning forward to rest my elbow atop my vanity and tenderly rub my throbbing temples. "Enter!" I called, raising my voice so the person on the other side could hear me.

I kept my eyes shut until the door had closed once again, twisting my head to the left to see who it was, and audibly groaned. "Yes, Cloud?"

"I just want to – "

Before he had the chance to get any further, I snapped. "What, Cloud? You just want to _what_?" I bellowed, standing so swiftly I sent the small stool I had been sitting on skittering across the polished floor. "Check if I'm alright? Well, I most certainly am not alright by any means! I've been rendered flightless and forced to stay in my room like some kind of prisoner!" I paused to catch my breath, clenching and unclenching my fists by my sides. "So unless you have anything intelligent to say I'd like you to leave."

I turned and walked away from him, going to stand in front of the balcony doors, before he had the chance to respond. I hardly felt like carrying on a conversation with Aeris so having to stomach Cloud was nearly too much for my frayed nerves to handle. The sound of his footsteps approaching from behind me set my teeth on edge and I wished he would just heed my request for once.

"I know you would prefer to not speak with me," he replied, pausing to take a deep breath. "but I need to confess something."

I closed my eyes and rolled them in their sockets. "And what would that be, Cloud?" I snapped, unable to keep the irritation out of my voice. When the silence stretched between us for an uncomfortable amount of time, I twisted my head around to look at him. "If you'd like, I'll summon the guards so they can show you out."

Cloud shook his head, throwing his hands up to emphasize his point. "No, no, there's no need for that," he said, licking his lips to moisten them before continuing. "I'm the reason why your father came to Midgar yesterday."

I blinked, slowly turning my body toward him, not quite sure if I had understood him correctly. "Excuse me?" I questioned, folding my arms over my chest to prevent them from shaking.

He averted his eyes away from me and an anger I never before experienced began spreading through me, making my blood boil. By the time he looked back at me I was practically seething. "I saw you leave with the Desdemonian Prince last night and tipped the guards off about it this morning," he admitted, hanging his head in shame. "I never thought your father would punish you so severely."

The muscles in my face slackened, the sharp pain of betrayal searing through my chest like I had been stabbed with a hot branding iron. I might not love Cloud, but after knowing him for so long I had formed a kind of kinship with him. "How could you?" I muttered, feeling my anger begin to bubble in the back of my throat like bile. I curled my fingers around my shortened feathers and ground my teeth together. "All this is your fault! Get out! Get out of my sight!"

He began backing up, a pained expression on his face that only succeeded in infuriating me further. "No, Tifa, you have to understand! I didn't mean to hurt you like this. That was never my intention."

"What did you think my father was going to do, Cloud? Slap my wrist?" I yelled, advancing on him. "How will I ever be able to stand being in your presence again? I will not be a party to this betrothal any longer! Now get out!"

Cloud continued to back pedal towards the door during my verbal assault, fear beginning to seep into his cerulean eyes. "Okay, alright, I'm going," he said, wrapping his hand around the doorknob. "I just wanted to apologize."

That was the last straw. Like a wild animal set loose from its cage, I grabbed the first object I laid my eyes on – the glass jewelry case – and chucked it at him. "I don't want your apologies!" I screamed as the case shattered mere inches above his head. "Now leave me alone!"

Needing no further prompting from me, he ripped the door open and dashed out, his hurried footsteps echoing through the corridor until they could no longer be heard. Angry tears blurred my vision as I stomped over to the door, slamming it shut before going to my bed and throwing myself upon it.

_I'm sorry, Vincent,_ I thought, sobbing into my duvet. _Please don't be angry with me._


	7. Escape

**Author's Note:**

Many apologies for the extended wait. Both myself and my beta have been busy as of late. The good news? I've got two chapters ready for her to look through so I can update on schedule in two weeks! Hooray! Also, profuse thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I appreciate all the support and hope to hear from all of you again!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Escape**

* * *

><p><strong>(Vincent)<strong>

My eyebrows furrowed as I watched the sky around Midgar, waiting for my angel princess to make her appearance. This was the third night that she had failed to come down to the clearing and I was beginning to become concerned. After the first night, I had simply brushed it off, both Skan and myself saying that she might have been unable to get away, but now we both knew that something wasn't right.

Skan looked over his shoulder at me. _"My thoughts exactly, Prince,"_ he projected, concern filtering into his mind-voice. _"Should we go investigate?"_

I breathed in deeply, searching the sky a moment longer before nodding. "Yes, that's the only way we're going to find any answers."

As Skan took off, his thoughts suddenly took a dramatic turn. _"You don't think she's been caught, do you?"_ he asked, pumping his wings to gain altitude.

Even though my conscience had been whispering that in my ear for the past few hours, I didn't want to believe it until I heard it from her. "Let's not jump to conclusions just yet, Skan," I said, my eyes locked on the Presidential Palace as we rapidly approached it. "All I want is for her to be safe."

Skan nodded once, his thoughts mirroring my own, and rose higher, slowly circling Midgar Tower. _"Would you like to go by yourself again?"_

I shook my head, leaning slightly to the left as I tried to catch a glimpse of Tifa's room. "I would appreciate it if you would accompany me," I answered simply. "Do you mind?"

"_Of course not, Prince," _ he replied, tucking his wings into his sides and diving downwards, angling himself toward the princess' balcony. _"I'm fairly certain I would have followed you even if you told me to stay behind."_

I nodded and remained silent, staring down at the dark windows with concern. My heart began beating erratically when we touched down on the balcony and I saw the drapes drawn across the doors. I tried the handle, surprised to find it unlocked, and swiftly stepped inside, holding the door open so Skan could follow me through. My shoulders slumped when I realized the room was empty. I slowly scanned the area, extremely disappointed in myself. It shouldn't have taken me so long to figure out that something was wrong. I never should have waited so long.

Skan's presence prodded against the edges of my mind. _"Your Highness, I believe I've found something."_

He was standing in front of Tifa's vanity, looking back at me with a piece of paper held in his beak. I crossed the room in a heartbeat, accepting the folded page from him, and hesitantly opened it, suddenly fearing the worst. The exquisite cursive on the paper made the ghost of a smile turn the corners of my mouth up, her script was nearly as beautiful as she was. That smile faded though when I read what she had written.

_My dearest Vincent,_

_I'm sure you have many questions so I'll waste no time explaining. Upon returning from Desdemona, my father was in Midgar waiting for me. He had been informed of my disappearance and it wasn't until later that I learned Cloud had been the one that tipped the guards off to my disappearance. As punishment, my father had my wings clipped and I will be returning to Uriel so he can keep a closer eye on me. Now that I'm unable to fly, I am unsure of how we will further our relationship. Please know that I miss you dearly and await the next time I see you, whenever that may be._

_Tifa_

Both myself and Skan were as silent as the grave, our minds completely vacant. Never could I imagine that the Urielian King would have the audacity to maim his own daughter so. It was outrageous! Her home had now become her prison and I felt as though it was entirely my fault. My hands tightened around the paper, crinkling it, as my frustration quickly turned into anger.

"_Your Highness,"_ Skan projected, his mind-voice mildly soothing. _"None of this is your fault. There was no way you could have known."_

I met his eyes, a scowl pulling the corners of my mouth down. "That may be, but I still feel responsible," I replied, my grip on the paper in my hands tightening even further, threatening to rip it in half. "I should have kept her with me. I promised to protect her and I've failed."

"_You can still keep your promise,"_ he told me. _"There may be a way for you to see each other."_

"How?" I asked him, striding towards the balcony doors and pulling the curtain back to gaze up at the City of Light. "I'm open to any and all suggestions you may have."

"_Unfortunately, I don't have one yet,"_ he responded, coming to stand beside me. _"All of my free time will be devoted to devising a solution."_

I remained silent, but made sure he knew how appreciative I felt, as I continued to stare at Uriel. "I want to go to her, Skan," I said, feeling a faint tugging on my heart that was pleading I go see the Urielian princess. "I need her. I need her like I've never needed anything in my life."

"_We need time to plan, Your Highness,"_ he suggested, turning his head toward me. _"We both need to think very carefully about our next course of action."_

As much as I didn't want to listen to his advice, the logical part of mind could not deny that he was absolutely right. I had no idea what I would do if I went to Uriel now because I would be unable to leave her. I could only imagine how frightened she was feeling and thinking about it only made the ache in my chest intensify. After many tense moments, I breathed in deeply and met his gaze.

"I agree," I said, looking down at the paper that was still clutched in my hands. I relinquished my grip on it and folded it up, placing it in my pocket. "Let's return to Desdemona before we're spotted."

"_I concur, Prince."_

As we flew back to Desdemona, both of our minds were furiously working to find a solution to our rather complicated problem.

* * *

><p>"I've noticed that you've been melancholy these past few days, son," my father observed while we were sharing breakfast one morning. "Something on your mind?"<p>

I sighed, staring down at my coffee in frustration. It had been two days since Skan and I visited Midgar in search of Tifa and we still had not thought of anything. Even after spending hours in private conversation, the answer continued to elude us. Every possible outcome that we thought of all contained various risks, but we soon realized that anything we planned was potentially hazardous so it would be essential to think of something where the repercussions were minimal.

I sighed and quickly thought of a believable lie. "I've just become doubtful that I'll find the right woman to be my Queen," I said, meeting his eyes. "I never thought it would be so daunting."

My father nodded as he chewed, dabbing the corners of his mouth with a cloth napkin. "I felt the same while I was searching for your mother."

Thankfully, he had ceased badgering me about meeting every bachelorette the city had to offer and left me to my own devices for the first time in months. We were actually able to hold an intellectual conversation without the subject of matrimony suddenly coming up out of nowhere. Even though I had discovered a newfound respect for my father, I was far from seeing eye to eye with him on what he considered to be a "proper bride".

"May I be excused, Father?" I requested, gently setting the silverware on my plate at the ten and four positions. "We're having an early practice today."

"Of course, son."

I nodded and rose, draping my napkin over the back of my chair before leaving the dining room. I could feel the presence of Skan's mind already in my room as I ascended the stairs and was glad I wouldn't have to wait for him. I grinned slightly realizing that his mood was similar to mind. Trying to come up with a way to help Tifa was taking a toll on us both. I entered my room and glanced over at him from where he was sitting near the balcony doors on my way to the closet.

"How are you this morning, my friend?"

"_Sour."_

I laughed in spite of the situation and my own poor attitude, quickly changing into my riding outfit. "I know how you feel."

"_This is absolutely maddening, Prince!"_ he exclaimed, a growl rumbling through his chest. _"It feels like the answer is staring us in the face and we can't even see it!"_

I nodded as I walked out of the closet, straightening my sleeves. "I won't give up until I find it," I said, opening the balcony doors. "I refuse to."

"_My sentiments exactly,"_ he replied, hunkering down so I could climb on his back. _"What's on the agenda for practice today?"_

"The usual," I answered as we lifted into the sky and flew towards the practice field. "I don't feel like integrating anything new at the moment."

"_That makes two of us."_

After three hours of the normal ground and aerial combat training, I went back to the palace so Skan could eat his lunch in the relative silence of the stables. I was mentally exhausted and wanted to get some rest to see if the ever elusive answer would come to me in my sleep, but suddenly felt the impulse to pay a quick visit to the music room. Playing my mother's piano had always helped me clear my head.

_Maybe that's all I need,_ I thought, striding down the hall towards my destination. _A few moments of peace._

When I turned the corner leading to the music room, I spied a servant making his way toward me. Upon seeing my approach, he paused and bowed respectfully.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," he greeted, smiling warmly at me. "I've taken the liberty of opening a few windows in the music room. The weather is lovely today."

I nodded and smiled back. "Yes, it certainly is. Thank you for the consideration."

He inclined his head as I walked past him. "You're welcome, Prince Vincent."

I breathed a sigh of relief after entering the domed room. The fragrant outside air had already worked its way in, prompting me to breathe in deeply as I made my way towards the piano. A calm smile played upon my lips as I settled onto the bench, running my hands across the polished wood of the cover before pulling it back to reveal the keys. After a moment of careful contemplation, I splayed my fingers across the keys and began playing a piece my mother taught me a long time ago. It was a soft piece of Desdemonian classical music, the kind of song that would be played at formal parties and the like in the background. I let the notes flow effortlessly from my fingers, emptying all the thoughts from my mind as I concentrated only on the music.

I was near the end of the song when a certain memory came crashing to the forefront of my mind with the force of a battering ram, making me slam my hands down on the keys, the cacophony of notes echoing loudly in the air around me. I gasped, looking straight ahead with my eyes popped open impossibly wide.

"How could I have been so daft?" I asked myself, my hands clenching on the slick keys. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Quicker than a bolt of lightning, I sprang off the piano bench and sprinted through the castle, paying no mind to all the servants who shot me shocked and confused glances as I streaked past them. As soon as I left the palace, I launched into the sky and flew to the Gryphon stables, my heart hammering inside my chest. Skan, having heard all the chaotic thoughts in my mind, was already outside, his feathers puffed out and wings almost fully outstretched. Under normal circumstances, I would think the scene rather comical, but the direness of the situation prevented me from being amused.

"_What in the name of all things sacred is going on?"_ he projected, his mind-voice reverberating through my head. _"What's happened?"_

I skidded to a halt in front of him then buried my hand in the feathers lining his broad shoulder and, without answering, pulled him into the grove of trees. Once we were far enough in, I whirled around to face him, a triumphant smile on my face.

Only one word was on my mind: "Wutai."

Skan's beak fell open, his cat-like irises dilating. _"Brilliant!"_ he exclaimed, following my thoughts. _"Now why didn't you think of that sooner?"_

"Believe me, I wish I would have," I replied, sucking in a deep breath through my nose. "Would you accompany me to Uriel tonight?"

"_Absolutely."_

I nodded, bracing my hands on my hips, and began pacing around the clearing. The adrenaline still coursing through my system was making it impossible to remain stationery, especially now that I was forced to wait until dark to do anything. "It seems like all I do anymore is wait," I said, taking another deep breath to quell the rapid beating of my heart. "I wish we could leave now."

"_I know, Prince,"_ he replied, translating a soothing tone into his mind-voice to help me calm down. _"The time will pass swifter than you think. Patience."_

And he was right. Before I knew it, a blanket of darkness had fallen across the sky and I was standing near my balcony door, waiting for the guard to change so I could meet Skan outside the Gryphon stables. My foot began tapping incessantly as I watched the guard's slow progression across the grounds. For a moment, I wondered if they somehow knew I was in a rush with how they meandered along like they were on a leisurely stroll. I couldn't stop the relieved sigh that escaped from between my parted lips after they disappeared from sight and snuck out onto the balcony, taking to the sky.

Moments later, I was perched on Skan's back and we were steadily approaching the City of Light, my eyes locked on the set of windows I knew to be hers. I saw a meager glow emanating from inside her room and I dug my heel into Skan's side, urging him to go faster. Those last seconds before he landed on Tifa's balcony seemed to stretch on for an eternity and I knew the keeper of time was sitting in some secluded corner of the universe laughing at me.

As soon as all four of Skan's legs were touching the balcony floor, I swung off of his back and anchored myself against the wall, the frenzied beating of my heart echoing through my head. Skan's mind was deathly silent as he listened to make sure we hadn't been spotted, the only sounds to be heard were our labored breathing.

"_I believe we're in the clear, Your Highness."_

I nodded and slowly moved along the wall to her balcony doors, carefully peeking inside in case any guards were present. I spied her sitting at her vanity with Aeris standing behind her slowly dragging a brush through her long hair. The corners of my mouth pulled up as I looked upon her, but that smile quickly faded when I saw the state she was in. Her posture was so different from what I remembered. The confidence and joy that she had exuded just days ago was now gone. Only a deep sorrow was present in her eyes now and I knew my absence was partly to blame.

I lifted a hand and rapped it gently on the window pane, making both women inside jump in fright. Tifa whipped her head around, her hair flying about like she was in the midst of a maelstrom, and the change in her eyes when she caught sight of me was immediate. Tears of joy sprang to her eyes as she leapt up, crossing the short distance between us faster than I thought possible, and ripped the balcony doors open. I captured her in my arms, a sense of euphoria overtaking me at once again feeling her body close to mine. Oh, I had missed her so!

Skan prodded the edge of my mind, reminding me that we were at risk of being seen and, as I began to reluctantly pull away from her, she clutched the fabric of my shirt tightly between her fingers, refusing to step out of my embrace.

I gently curled my hands around her shoulders and squeezed them softly, causing her to look up at me. The words I had been about to speak died in my throat when I met her wine colored gaze and I would have been content to stand there with her for the rest of the night if Skan hadn't shoved me inside her room. Even after we were inside and the doors had been shut behind us, I was unable to avert my eyes away from her.

I grazed the pads of my fingers across her cheek, a familiar warmth spreading through my chest at the smile that brightened her face. "There are no words to describe how much I've missed you," I told her, my voice barely above a whisper. I slowly shifted my gaze to her shortened flight feathers and a ball of anger churned in the pit of my stomach at Cloud's outright betrayal. "I wish I could have prevented this."

Tifa shook her head and brought a hand up to wipe her eyes. "Please don't blame yourself," she mumbled, her voice thick. "If anything, the fault is mine. I have none to blame but myself."

A scowl darkened my face, my anger flaring white-hot. "I never want to hear you say that again," I growled through clenched teeth. "Whatever lies they've been feeding you are only meant to keep you under their control."

She sighed and stared down at the ground. "I was so worried that you had forgotten about me."

My anger instantly dissolved, my expression softening as I hooked a finger underneath her chin and gently lifted her head so I could once again look into her captivating eyes. "That's impossible, Princess," I whispered tenderly. "You have ensnared my every thought."

A light blush colored her cheeks as she turned her face away. "You've lost none of your charm, I see."

I smiled and swept a few errant strands of hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ear. "Of course not." Skan's laughter suddenly drifted through my mind and I looked up, my gaze landing on Aeris. She was staring at the large black Gryphon with wide, fearful eyes. "I beg your pardon, miss. I've failed to introduce you to my flying companion. This is Skandranon."

She nodded, her eyes never leaving Skan, and her throat convulsed. "It's a pleasure," she stammered. "I'm Aeris, the princess' hand maiden."

Skan bobbed his head. _"It's very nice to meet you."_

After hearing Skan's mind-voice, her face paled and it looked as though she might be sick. Tifa reluctantly stepped away from me and went to comfort her friend. The poor girl jumped when the princess delicately rested her hand on her shoulder, breaking her eyes away from Skan.

Tifa smiled reassuringly at her. "I was quite startled myself the first time I met him," she told her. "Rest assured, he possesses some very endearing qualities once you get to know him."

She nodded again, her eyes wide and vacant, closely resembling a doll. "Of course, I have no doubt," she replied monotonously, lifting a hand to rub her forehead. "I just need to sit down for a moment."

Tifa returned to my side and her face suddenly became sad. "What do we do now, Vincent?" she asked, some of the earlier sorrow seeping back into her eyes. "We can no longer meet in the clearing. I can't fly."

The way her voice broke as she uttered those last words made my anger towards the youngest Shinra brother multiply tenfold. _I swear if I ever have the misfortune of meeting him, I will make him pay dearly for what he's done._

"That's why I'm here," I answered, smiling broadly at her. "Do you remember when we played the piano together while you were in Desdemona?"

Her perfectly shaped eyebrows pinched together as she thought before a recollective smile turned the corners of her mouth up. "Yes," she answered, nodding her head. "You told me of your mother's piano and a city called…" Her voice trailed off as the realization of what I was leading up to occurred to her. Her mouth dropped open and she promptly covered it with her hand. "Wutai?"

The hopefulness in her tone made my smile widen. "Yes, I would like to bring you to Wutai."

Aeris, who had been listening while she recovered, jumped up and stepped in between us, opening her wings so Tifa was completely obscured from me. "I sincerely object, Your Highness," she protested, defiance shining in her eyes. "The last time you brought the princess with you it didn't end well for any of us."

I folded my hands behind my back and breathed in deeply through my nose. "That's very true, but all I want to do is bring Tifa to a place where she can recover. I know you've noticed how distressed she is."

The young woman's hard eyes softened and she slowly retracted her wings, looking away from me as she drew in a shaky breath. "Yes, you're right." She paused for a moment then met my gaze once more. "I also know that I haven't seen her smile in days. I'd be a fool if I tried to keep the two of you apart." She suddenly grew serious and took a step closer to me. "I'll only allow this if you swear to guard her with your life and act accordingly."

I nodded, my gaze never leaving hers. "I'm positive that the Wuteng Emperor will hold me accountable," I responded. "I swear to protect her."

She dipped her head. "Then I suggest you leave at once. I have work that needs to be done."

Tifa frowned as she stepped around her hand maiden, coming to stand beside me. "What do you mean, Aeris?"

She went over to the bed and pulled back the coverlet, disturbing the sheets and making it seem as though the princess had laid in bed for a short time before getting out. "I need to make it look like I had already left you for the night or I could potentially get in more trouble," she explained as she pounded her fists into the pillow. "And you, Princess, need to dress in something a little more travel worthy. Leave your night gown on the floor in your closet."

Tifa nodded and touched my hand briefly before hurrying into her closet to change. I turned towards Skan, intending to have a quick conversation with him while I waited.

"_Yes, Your Highness?"_ he inquired, looking at me expectantly.

"_I need you to return to Desdemona," _I projected to him, using my own mind-voice to communicate with him privately. _"Keep an eye on things for me."_

He nodded once. _"Of course. If anything untoward occurs, what should I do?"_

I bowed my head as I considered his question. I had not thought that far ahead and, to be quite honest, I didn't want to. The escape from all of our troubles and just being with her had been the only thing on my mind. After a moment, I once again met his intelligent eyes. _"Then I want you to come to Wutai."_

He nodded again. _"As much as I wish I could come with you now, I will carry out your request. I only hope it doesn't come to that."_

"_I'm hoping the same, old friend."_

I looked away from Skan, my eyes falling on Tifa's closet door, expecting her to emerge at any moment. I glanced over at Aeris, who was arranging items on top of Tifa's vanity, and frowned, confused by the strange look on her face before realizing that my private conversation with Skan had probably unsettled her. I let one corner of my mouth curl up and inclined my head towards her, thinking that would help ease her mind, but instead she quickly averted her eyes away from me.

"_She's still shaken up about me, Your Highness. Nothing to be concerned about."_

I took a deep breath and nodded. _"If only everyone was as accepting as Tifa."_

Before Skan got the chance to say anything else, Tifa finally exited the closet, dressed in a form fitting, one-piece brown leather outfit. The edges of a delicate white blouse could be seen beneath it, matching brilliantly with her wings. I was momentarily taken aback, having never seen her wear anything other than the elegant dresses I was used to. Her body was nothing short of perfection and I caught myself staring at her like some undignified scoundrel. She flashed me a brilliant smile in her vanity's mirror as she pulled her long hair into a ponytail and a feeling of wonderment passed over me as I watched her.

_To have the affection of someone so beautiful,_ I thought. _I feel truly privileged._

"Ready?" she asked as she walked towards me, beaming with excitement.

I nodded, a rare smile that I reserved just for her decorating my face. "Yes. Is there anything else you need to do before we depart?"

After thinking for only a few short seconds, she went to Aeris and wrapped her in a firm hug. They shared a brief conversation before parting. The hand maiden paused by the door, watching the princess with a guarded expression as she returned to my side. Tifa and Aeris shared one last smile before the girl switched off the light and exited the room. I led Tifa out onto the balcony, taking great care to shut the door soundlessly behind me.

"I will carry you to Wutai," I told her, holding my arms out to her. "If I don't stop to rest, we should be there by morning."

"It will take that long?" she asked as she allowed me to pick her up bridal style.

"Unfortunately, yes," I answered, turning to Skan. It was upsetting to see him looking so dejected, but we both knew it was for the best. I grinned. "Try not to miss me too much."

He huffed, the feathers lining his neck puffing out slightly. _"To be quite frank, I'm tempted to throw a wild party in the stables if it wouldn't make me look extremely suspicious."_

I rolled my eyes jokingly, tightening my grip on Tifa as I prepared to take off. "You would," I retorted, unfurling my wings. "Take care, old friend."

"_And you as well, Prince."_

We both took to the sky, disappearing into the inky darkness. I smiled down at Tifa as she settled more comfortably against my chest then took a deep breath as I rose higher, riding on the air currents to conserve energy. I exhaled heavily as I gazed at the stars, joyful beyond comparison that Tifa and I were together again.

She would love Wutai.


	8. A Rip in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

Hello all! So sorry for the delays with this chapter. I know I've been saying that I would be upholding my two week update schedule and now I promise I won't be breaking that again! I've got chapters 9 and 10 edited and lined up to post on time. Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I'd love to hear from more of you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**A Rip in Paradise**

* * *

><p><strong>(Vincent)<strong>

The sun was just cresting over the horizon when I arrived at the island the Wuteng Empire was located on.

I was finally able to rest my sore and tired wings after touching down outside of Wutai, heaving a great sigh as I curled them against my back. I had never flown such an extended distance in my life and, frankly, I was shocked that I hadn't dropped out of the sky from exhaustion. I looked down at Tifa and began rubbing gentle circles on her shoulder, smiling to myself at how serene she looked. She had fallen asleep shortly after we left Uriel and hadn't woken up once. I was in awe of her trust in me and how soundly she had slept while being thousands of feet in the air. My arms ached as much as my wings, but I didn't care. It had been an exceptional honor to hold her close to me throughout the night and I only wished I had the ability to hold her like this whenever she slept.

After carefully adjusting my angel princess more comfortably in my arms, I set off toward the Wuteng palace, winding my way through the deserted streets of Wutai. I knew that the only people who were liable to be awake at such an early hour were the palace guards, who patrolled the city on a regular basis. The Emperor had probably already been alerted of my presence and I wouldn't be surprised if he was preparing for my arrival at this very moment.

The calm serenity of my surroundings prompted me to once again look down at Tifa's sleeping face, my pace slowing as I gazed upon her. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Every day I thanked whatever deity was out there for bringing her to me. I had never felt a love so strong for anyone; it felt like my heart would surely burst at the seams from the exertion. I would make her my wife, my Queen, that much I was certain about.

"Hail, Prince of Desdemona!"

I smiled and looked up, acknowledging the Emperor of Wutai by opening my wings and sweeping them through the air. Emperor Kisaragi was riding towards me on the back of his enormous black horse, Santiago. The large animal trotted to a halt next to me and shook his head, gnawing on the bit in his mouth. Santiago was not only the Emperor's horse, but also his most personal guard. The large black beast was a war horse, trained to fight along with his rider and not one to be trifled with. He leveled me with a critical gaze present in his amazingly intelligent eyes, sizing me up.

"Greetings, Emperor!" I called back, taking care not to wake Tifa.

"Greetings, Vincent! What a pleasant surprise this is!" he exclaimed, a wide smile lighting his black eyes. "I never expected to see you here on my early morning ride." He paused briefly as he caught sight of Tifa and his eyebrows lifted in shock. "And you've brought a Urielian with you?"

I nodded, a proud smile stretching across my face. "Yes, this is Tifa Lockhart, Princess of Uriel."

The Emperor's eyes grew wide before he frowned disapprovingly. "I never thought in a million years that you would bring a Urielian here. You haven't kidnapped her have you?" he asked, his hands tightening around Santiago's reigns. The horse, feeling his master's frustration, stomped the ground with his front hooves.

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. She has come of her own free will." I needed absolutely no prompting to tell the Emperor the whole story.

"You have always been one for rebellion, Vincent," the Emperor said, laughing heartily. His laughter quickly subsided though and he shot me a pointed stare. He was very serious when he spoke, all hint of his jovial attitude gone. "If her people come looking for her, Vincent, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to protect her."

I nodded gravely, knowing exactly how true the Emperor's statement was. "I know, but I'm doubtful that will happen. We were very careful." I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms, surprised that she hadn't woken up yet.

"I'll ride ahead and have some rooms prepared for you and your guest, Prince. There will be servants waiting for you when you arrive at the palace," Emperor Kisaragi said, gently prodding Santiago's side with his heel. "I imagine you could use some rest from your long journey." He smiled at me before spurring his horse away, the large animal kicking up clouds of dust as he charged forward.

I breathed in the light morning air deeply as I continued to walk and kept my wings folded loosely against my back, perfectly content to remain on the ground for a while. I could already feel my muscles stiffening and I knew I was going to be sore for a while, but the exertion had been worth it. Getting her away from all the negativity in her life had been my main driving force and, now that we were finally in Wutai, I didn't want to be in a rush to pass the time. Cherishing every moment with her when the future was so uncertain was crucial.

_I will make these next few days with Tifa the most wonderful of her entire life. I swear it._

"Vincent?"

The sudden appearance of Tifa's voice made me smile. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," I said, looking down at her. "I'm surprised you never woke up during our journey."

She smiled back at me and hid a yawn behind her hand. "Where are we?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. "Are we in Wutai?" She squinted and blinked rapidly, shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun as she attempted to get a good look at our surroundings.

I unfurled my right wing, shading her face from the sun's harsh rays, and nodded. "We have just arrived. I've already spoken with the Emperor and he is having rooms prepared for us in the palace."

Her throat convulsed as she swallowed. "What did he say?" she asked, meeting my eyes. I could tell she was concerned about not being accepted by the wise Wuteng Emperor, but she was doing a magnificent job of not letting her fears show.

"He is looking forward to talking with you," I replied, smiling warmly down at her. "He's never met a Urielian before."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before smiling back slightly. "The feeling is mutual then," she said, twirling a strand of her long hair around her finger. "You may put me down, if you like. I need to stretch my wings."

I nodded, tucking my wing against my back once more, then let go of her legs and gently placed her on the ground. "Of course." I kept one hand poised on her back in case she lost her balance.

She winced and a grimace spread across her face as she slowly opened her wings. I heard almost about a dozen of the delicate joints pop as she stretched them out to their full length of nearly thirty feet. I gingerly ran my hand down the feathers of her left wing, marveling at the silky texture. Even though her flight feathers had been cut, her wings were still exceptionally beautiful. I looked over at her and smiled when I saw a light blush coloring her cheeks.

She smiled back and placed a hand on my shoulder, rotating her ankles to loosen them up. "What is on the agenda once we arrive at the palace?" she asked, flapping her wings a few times before folding them against her back.

"Well, I am in need of rest," I began, extending my right arm to escort her to the palace. "You may do whatever you please while I sleep."

She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought, placing her hand in the crook of my arm. I began walking and remained silent to give her ample time to think. Since she had slept all night, I was fairly sure that she neither needed nor wanted anymore sleep. I was hopeful that the maid the Emperor assigned to her would be able to show her around. As much as I wanted to be the one to do that, I didn't want to force her to stay in her room. I would not allow myself to stoop to her father's or Cloud's level.

"I'll just wait until you wake up then," she said, glancing around at the city as we walked. "I'll find a way to entertain myself."

I grinned as I looked down at her. Her answer had warmed my heart, but I didn't want to inconvenience her. "You do not have to wait for me," I told her. "I wouldn't want you becoming apathetic."

She looked over at me and rolled her eyes, one corner of her mouth quirking up. "I'd much rather wait while you rest to explore than be escorted around by someone I don't know."

I nodded, my smile widening as my chest swelled with pride. "Very well. I'll try not to keep you waiting for too long then."

"That sounds nice, but I don't want you falling asleep on me," she said, kissing my cheek as we walked. "I'll manage just fine."

We arrived at the palace a few moments later and I paused in front of the steps leading to the front doors when I noticed Tifa's star struck expression as she gazed up at the phenomenal structure. I chuckled underneath my breath as I examined her face, remembering that my reaction upon seeing it for the first time had been eerily similar. Even though it wasn't as grand as the Urielian or Desdemonian palaces, it still held a great deal of archaic beauty. It had been standing for hundreds of years already and would continue to remain for a long time to come.

I gently tightened my arm around Tifa's hand and began to ascend the stairs. "Are you still certain you want to wait for that tour?"

She nodded and hummed. "Yes, I will be patient," she said, looking around with wonderment present in her gaze. "I promise."

A maid was waiting patiently for us in front of the grand ornamental doors of the palace, her hands folded carefully in front of her. She was wearing a beautiful red silk kimono with silver embroidery decorating the entirety of it and bowed at the waist when Tifa and I stopped in front of her.

"Welcome," she greeted, her dark eyes moving between the both of us. "My name is Maylin. I will show you to your rooms. Please follow me."

We obliged and followed her through the halls of the palace. I had to keep a firm grip on Tifa's hand as we walked to prevent her curiosity from carrying her off. I knew the temptation of staying in her room while I slept would be a challenge.

"Vincent, this is amazing," she breathed, in awe. "Thank you so much for bringing me here." She reached her free hand around and rested it on my forearm, her fingertips softly pressing against my skin.

I shook my head and glanced over at her, curling my fingers around hers. "It was my pleasure, Princess."

Maylin stopped next to a set of large oaken doors and produced a golden key from the folds of her dress, unlocking them. She pushed the doors open then backed out of the entryway. "Princess Tifa, these are your rooms. There is a bed chamber, sitting area and wash room as well as a private covered patio," she explained, turning her attention towards me next. "Prince Vincent, your rooms are further down the hall. Whenever you are ready, I will show you the way." She backed up against the wall and tucked her hands into her sleeves, waiting for me to say my temporary good-byes to Tifa.

"I will return in a few hours," I told her, curling my hand around hers. "The maids will bring you anything you desire. Do try to stay out of trouble."

She giggled and a dazzling smile fell upon her countenance. "You have nothing to worry about there, Prince," she responded, her wine colored irises dancing. "After all, I am a princess. I've been taught to be proper at all times." I couldn't help but laugh at the wink she sent me.

"Ah, I hope you'll forgive my slight error then," I replied, bowing slightly at the waist. "I must admit, I can be quite presumptuous."

"You are forgiven," she said, giggling under her breath. "Make sure it never happens again."

"Of course not." I lifted her hand to my lips and briefly brushed them across her knuckles then immediately dropped her fingers, folding my hands behind my back. I bowed once more. "Enjoy your time and I will see you again soon."

She nodded and curtsied, backing into the doorway of the spacious room. As I joined Maylin's side, the petite woman turned towards the princess. "I shall return momentarily, Your Highness."

Tifa inclined her head towards her before retreating into her rooms and shutting the doors behind her. I stared over my shoulder as we walked away, my heart involuntarily constricting at being separated from her again.

_This is only temporary,_ my mind reassured me. _She will be well taken care of._

"I've never seen a Urielian before," Maylin suddenly said, keeping her eyes straight forward as we walked. "If you don't mind me saying, she is very beautiful."

I nodded. "Thank you for your compliment, Miss," I acknowledged, glancing over at her briefly. "She is certainly a sight to behold."

She produced another key, this time a silver one, from her dress and unlocked another set of doors, carefully pushing them open. "Your rooms are similar to the princess', Your Highness," she informed me, folding her hands into her kimono sleeves as she met my gaze. "Is there anything that I can bring you before you retire?"

"No, thank you," I answered, staring at the bed with longing. "I intend to take lunch with the princess once I am rested."

She nodded, the corners of her mouth curling up slightly. "Of course, Prince. She will be well taken care of in your absence."

I smiled at her. "Thank you. That puts my mind at ease." She bowed, backing a few paces away, before straightening and heading back toward Tifa's rooms. I watched her retreat for a moment longer before heading inside and shutting the doors behind me.

I wasted no time stripping to my undergarments and collapsing onto the bed, my exhaustion quickly pulling me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tifa)<strong>

After the maid had departed with my demon prince, I took the liberty of strolling through my rooms, admiring the subtle beauty of the woodwork and the oil paintings hanging on the walls.

I had just discovered the covered patio and was gazing around the small, private garden when I heard one of the heavy wooden doors creak open and the maid's soft voice calling for me. I promptly made my way back to the front room and saw her patiently waiting in the foyer with the door still partly open, her hands tucked into the sleeves of her elegant dress. I smiled at her and beckoned her to come all the way inside.

After closing the door, she strode towards me, her steps even and precise. "It is a great honor to welcome royals such as yourselves and Prince Vincent into the grand house of Kisaragi. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

I nodded. "Thank you very much," I said, inclining my head towards her. "I'm actually quite hungry. Could I have some food brought here?"

"Of course, Princess," she answered without hesitation. "Is there anything you prefer? The chefs can make anything you desire."

I paused for a moment to think. As much as I would love to have a bowl of fresh berries with cream and honey, I was not about to pass up the opportunity to sample foreign cuisine. "I would like to sample a few of your chef's best dishes."

"It will be done." She bowed and left, her silk skirts swirling around her feet.

Ten minutes later, as I was sifting through an ornate wooden book shelf containing some very interesting texts, Maylin swept back into the room followed by two male servants carrying large trays covered by shiny silver domes. She said a few words to them in the Wuteng language, pointing over to a low table situated near a window. I stared at the table with confusion as I went to stand by it, having noticed it when I first arrived, and was still wondering how I would go about sitting at it. The male servants placed the covered trays on the table before quickly leaving and Maylin, noticing the way I was looking at the table, promptly kneeled in front of it, resting her knees on top of a soft cushion.

I followed suit and smiled gratefully at her as she pulled the covers off the trays, deeply inhaling the wonderful aromas of the food. "Thank you. Everything looks and smells delicious."

"You are most welcome, Your Highness. It's our pleasure," she replied, pulling the four small dishes and white porcelain tea pot with matching cup off the trays and arranging them on the table top. "Prince Vincent expressed his interest in eating lunch with you once he is rested, so I made sure the chef didn't prepare full portions for you."

A light blush painted my cheeks when she mentioned Vincent. "I would like that very much," I responded, picking up a set of thin wooden sticks that Maylin had placed on the table in front of me. I picked them up and examined them. "What are these?"

"They are called chop sticks, My Lady. We use them like you would use a fork or spoon," she explained, extricating an extra set of sticks from the folds of her dress. "I will show you how to use them."

A whimsical smile moved across my mouth as I wondered exactly how many different things she had hidden in her bodice. She expertly hooked her thumb and forefinger around the sticks, keeping her movements slow so I could see what she was doing. I mimicked her movements, feeling slightly awkward, and frowned at my hand like it had suddenly mutated.

"Am I doing it correctly?" I asked, looking from my hand to hers.

She smiled and giggled softly, placing her sticks on the table before adjusting my finger placement. "There," she said, picking her sticks up once more. "Now move them like this and try picking something up." She was still wearing a smile as she clicked her chop sticks together a few times.

A look of astonishment drifted across my face as I successfully picked up a bite-sized piece of beef from one of the dishes without dropping it. I met Maylin's eyes and smiled. "Thank you. I've never done anything like this before."

"No thanks are required, Princess," she said, rising from the table and smoothing her hands down the front of her kimono. "If you need anything, just pull the rope by your bed. Enjoy your meal."

I nodded and watched her leave before eagerly sampling the succulent food in front of me. A pleased smile curled the corners of my lips up at the different assortment of herbs and spices that were soaked into the meat and noodles in the dishes. I giggled to myself in excitement as I chewed, the thrill of this new culture overtaking me. I dabbed the corners of my mouth with a cloth napkin and leaned back on my heels as I slowly sipped some of the tea, the pressures of everything I had left behind in Uriel and Midgar disappearing from my mind.

* * *

><p>A little over four hours later, I was seated comfortably in the front sitting room perusing through my seventh Wuteng text, and starting to become a little bored, when I heard a soft rapping on the door. I returned the book to the shelf and hurried over, hoping that Vincent had finally awoken. I pulled the heavy door open, a hopeful expression on my face, but saw Maylin standing on the other side. I couldn't help from looking slightly crestfallen as I moved to invite her in, starting to wonder exactly how much longer Vincent intended to sleep.<p>

"The prince is requesting to see you." She stepped to the side with a broad smile, revealing my demon prince.

My heart leapt into my throat at the sight of him and it took all my willpower to keep myself from sailing into his arms. His vermilion eyes glowed as he stepped forward, the emotions I could see in those bottomless depths spoke more than words ever could, and captured my fingers in his. He leaned over slightly as he pressed his lips to my knuckles, lingering for only the briefest of moments, before straightening and folding his hands behind his back. My eyes briefly lowered, taking notice of the black and gold silk shirt he was wearing.

"I trust I didn't keep you waiting overly long?" he inquired, his deep baritone as smooth as melted chocolate.

"Of course not," I answered, stepping aside so both Vincent and Maylin could enter my room. The maid went to stand in one of the corners to give the prince and I a sense of privacy. "Come sit with me." I led him towards the low table I had eaten at earlier and kneeled down on one of the cushions, folding my hands in my lap. "You slept well?"

He nodded as he sat down across from me, resting his hands in his lap as well. "I did. I apologize for not coming to you sooner."

I shook my head, my long pony tail swinging back and forth. "You don't have to apologize," I reassured him. "I know you were exhausted." I paused and worried on my bottom lip for a few moments as I thought. "What's next? When will we be going to speak with the Emperor?"

"Not until later this evening," he answered. "Until then, I would like to share some lunch with you and show you around." He lifted his hand and signaled for Maylin, whispering a few quiet words in her ear once she stopped beside him. She nodded once then swiftly left without a word. "I hope you are hungry."

I smiled, bobbing my head. Since I had only picked at my small breakfast earlier this morning, I was looking forward to trying more of this culture's fantastic food. "Yes, very." I paused and took a deep breath, my smile widening as I locked gazes with him. "Everything here is so magnificent, Vincent. I'll never be able to thank you enough for introducing me to this place." I knew I must sound like a broken record to him, but the gratitude I felt truly knew no bounds.

Vincent slowly shook his head. "Please don't feel obligated to continue thanking me," he insisted, smiling delicately. "I felt compelled to save you from your own family."

My mouth straightened into a thin line as I thought of my mother, father and even Cloud. I still loved all of them to a degree, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to forgive them for their actions toward me. I knew already that it would take a very long time before my trust in all three of them could be restored and, deep down in my heart, I was praying for reconciliation. I knew that if Aeris, someone who had never met a Desdemonian before, could accept Vincent as he was, my mother and father could as well.

I shook the somber expression from my face and sent him the best smile I could muster. "I know," I replied, absentmindedly clenching my hands where they were placed in my lap. "Even then, I will continue to be grateful."

Moments later, Maylin returned with our food, completely covering the surface of our table with all the different dishes that the kitchen staff carried in, before retreating back into the corner so we could eat. Remembering the petite Wuteng maid's instruction from earlier, I carefully positioned the chop sticks in my hand then looked over at Vincent. His sticks were already poised perfectly in his fingers and I giggled under my breath, not surprised in the least.

Once we had eaten our fill, Maylin summoned a few of the kitchen workers to take the empty dishes away. I breathed a great sigh as I leaned back on my heels and stretched my arms over my head lazily. If I hadn't been looking forward to finally do a bit of exploring, I probably would have asked to take a short nap. Our lunch had been exceptional to say the least and it was going to be quite a while before I was hungry again.

Vincent looked over at me as we rose from the table, smoothing his hands over his shirt and pants. "Would you like to freshen up before we leave?"

I nodded. "Yes, please," I answered, walking towards the washroom. "I'll only be a moment."

After brushing my teeth and hair and using the bathroom, I went back to the sitting room, spying Vincent standing in front of a painting I had failed to take notice of earlier. It was a landscape of what I was assuming was the countryside surrounding Wutai. Many large groups of trees and a long mountain range encompassed a clear crystal lake. The emphasis of the painting was a giant blue serpent bursting forth from the lake in an enormous spray of water, its mouth open as if it were preparing to roar.

Vincent turned his head, hearing my approach, and smiled as he held his arm out for me before turning his attention back to the painting. I nestled my hand in the crook of his arm and gently leaned against his shoulder, following his gaze. "This is the Wuteng people's fabled Water God, Leviathan," he explained, wrapping his free hand around to softly pat my hand. "It is said that Leviathan is displeased or angry when the land goes through a drought."

I nodded and gazed at the gigantic serpent with fascination. Everything about it was absolutely aweinspiring. The way its shining cerulean scales reflected the sunlight to the fierceness in its black eyes, all flawless. "It's beautiful."

"The Wuteng people take great pride in their drawings and paintings of Leviathan." He paused and met my eyes, the hard angles of his face softening as his smile widened. "Consider this the first part of the tour."

A joyful smile formed on my mouth and I squeezed his arm in excitement. "Then let us get underway."

He nodded in agreement and escorted me out of my room, Maylin following close behind.

The Wuteng palace was enormous and very ornate. I saw quite a myriad of paintings and statues of Leviathan, backing up Vincent's statement of the reverence the Wuteng people reserved for him. He also showed me the sacred mountain, Da Chao, from one of the palace windows, which is where Leviathan's spirit was supposed to preside. My eyes widened as they slowly scanned over the faces that had been carved into the rock. It was easily the most impressive piece of artwork I had ever seen. Minutes flew by like hours as Vincent showed me around the palace. Maylin followed at a safe distance and, to be completely honest, I nearly forgot that she was with us about half a dozen times. Remembering my manners when I was in a place as new and exciting as this was far more difficult than I anticipated.

For the conclusion of the tour, he brought me to the palace gardens. A small gasp escaped my lips when we stepped outside. A maze of narrow walkways made out of colorful rocks wound lazily through the foliage like a snake's coils. My eyes were immediately drawn to the colorful flowers that decorated the hedges. A large pool was stationed in the very center of the gardens with a massive hedge in the shape of Leviathan sitting directly behind it. I desperately wanted to stroll through the colorful maze and didn't realize that I had begun to walk forward until Vincent's strong grip stopped me.

A light blush painted my cheeks as I looked back at him. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, returning to his side, but continuing to gaze around the gardens. "Everything is just so wonderful here."

I heard him chuckle. "If you want, we can return here later."

I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I'd like that. What next?"

Vincent let my words hang in the air between us for a few moments before answering, "Now we go to meet with Emperor Kisaragi."

My grip involuntarily tightened around Vincent's arm, still feeling slightly apprehensive about meeting with the Emperor. "Very well," I responded, fighting to mask the waver in my voice. "Lead the way."

But Vincent caught on to my hesitation quickly. "You do not need to fear, Princess," he said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "The Emperor is a kind and just man. He is going to do everything in his power to protect you while you are here."

His encouraging words helped me relax. "I still can't help but feel nervous," I replied as we walked away from the gardens. "I'm looking forward to speaking with him, truly, but not knowing what to expect is what concerns me."

I met his eyes and a calm smile turned the corners of my mouth up as he nodded his head in understanding. It was amazing that one simple gesture from him could calm the maelstrom that was roiling in my mind. I sighed happily, feeling like a weight had been lifted from my back, and once again rested my head on his shoulder. I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that we were meant to be together. Never had I felt so complete in my entire life. Nothing our parents said could sway my decision to be with him. We walked the rest of the way to the Emperor's audience chamber in silence, our footsteps echoing off the polished wood of the floor were the only sounds to be heard.

A few minutes later, Vincent stopped outside a set of large doors and wrapped his hand around the golden door handle. He glanced down at me and smiled. "Are you ready?"

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply through my nose, using a few more precious moments to mentally prepare myself. "Yes," I answered, nodding confidently. "I am."

Without another word, he pulled the door open and tenderly ushered me inside. I managed to keep my expression professional as I glanced around the Emperor's audience chamber. Just like the rest of the palace, it was beautiful, and closely resembled a menagerie. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch as I glanced around at the different birds, big and small, that he had on display around the room. I felt all the tension seep from my muscles at the sounds of the bird's calls, an odd sense of peace falling over me. My gaze found the Emperor as he was returning one of the brightly colored birds to its cage. The air of authority around him was palpable in the air. He was dressed in a long, flowing robe that Vincent called a kimono and his long, silky black hair fell over his shoulders and back elegantly.

The Emperor's dark eyes brightened when he caught sight of us and he smiled broadly. "Ah, welcome, my friends! It's wonderful to see you."

After we stopped in front of him I promptly curtsied, paying no mind to the fact that I wasn't wearing a dress, and flashed a brilliant smile, hoping my earlier reluctance was all but gone from my face. Emperor Kisaragi bowed graciously in turn then motioned for us to follow him. We moved to a small sitting area with a low table similar to the one in my room, a tea pot with steam steadily rising from the spout already waiting. We all kneeled around the table and, since I was the youngest, I wasted no time in pouring tea into each of the cups. I inwardly thanked Vincent for his earlier lesson. Pride emanated from the Emperor's face as I passed his cup to him.

"It is very nice to meet you, Princess," he said, softly blowing across the top of the steaming liquid. "I must admit that I have never before met a Urielian. I am truly honored."

I bobbed my head once. "Thank you," I responded, picking my cup up. "It's an honor to be here, Sir. I'm so thankful that Vincent has brought me here."

The Emperor smiled and nodded. "I am glad you've been enjoying yourself thus far." He paused and sipped at his tea, myself and Vincent following suit. "What I would like to address first, Princess, is the subject of your people and your parents. Do they have any idea you have come here?"

I shook my head, having no intention to deceive this honorable man. "No, Sir. I'm sure my absence has already been noticed though."

His dark eyes searched mine for a moment before he spoke again. "The reason I ask is because I am concerned about the actions they will take against my city if they learn you are here. If war were to be declared on us because of your presence, I don't think I will be able to protect you. Our warriors are great, but few. We would not last long."

I nodded my head in understanding. "And, please, believe me when I say that I won't let that happen. I'll leave peacefully if my father jumps to conclusions. I would never allow something so horrible to befall a place as beautiful as this."

The Emperor's entire posture changed after my explanation. He looked much more relaxed and a relieved smile brightened his countenance. "I am very relieved to hear you say that, Princess. Quite pleased, in fact." He paused and sipped at his tea. "Until that time comes, if it does, I want you to enjoy all the hospitalities of my kingdom."

I graciously thanked him, knowing that he had every right to ask me to leave. I knew that my parents would find me eventually. I looked over at Vincent and locked my gaze on his, every intention of cherishing my time with him shining in my wine colored irises. He returned my stare unflinchingly and I knew his thoughts mirrored mine.


	9. The Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

An update on time? *gasp*

Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I love hearing what you guys liked and didn't like about it. I'd love to hear what a few of you silent readers think though! This chapter is a tad shorter than my usual, so I hope all of you don't mind! The next one should be a little bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**The Winds of Change**

* * *

><p><strong>(Skandranon)<strong>

The flight back to Desdemona without the prince was a lonely one.

Once Vincent's mind became too far away for me to pick up on, the deafening silence almost made me fall out of the sky. The crushing echo of nothing but my own thoughts was something I had never before experienced. Ever since our Bonding, Vincent and I had always been close enough to feel one another's minds and taking reassurance in each other's presence. I stopped, hovering there in the relative darkness, my gaze locked in the direction that he had disappeared in and suddenly felt an overbearingly powerful need to chase after them. My thoughts were a swirling cacophony of sound, keeping me firmly frozen in place.

For the first time in my entire life, I was lost.

I don't know how long I hovered there in the darkness between the two cities and, frankly, I don't know why. If only Vincent could see me now. I wouldn't hear the end of it.

_Quit acting like such a hatchling, Skandranon,_ he'd say, clicking my beak as my mind replayed the words in the tone of Vincent's voice over and over. _I'll have you shipped back to the nursery._ I shook my head vigorously, ridding my mind of all my worries, then continued on my way to Desdemona.

_I only hope the other Gryphons won't think anything of my late arrival to the stables._

I soundlessly touched down in the grove of trees outside the Gryphon stable, immediately silencing my mind and blocking it off to any Gryphon that might still be awake. I crept towards the front doors and gently eased one of them open with my beak, carefully shutting it behind me once I was all the way inside. A few of the oil lamps along the ceiling were still lit, providing minimal but ample lighting. They were more for any Desdemonians that might come to visit their mounts during the night; a Gryphon can easily navigate through darkness because of their keen eyesight.

A soft yawn escaped out of my beak as I approached my stall, pausing outside of it when I heard the rustling of feathers in the stall beside mine._"Aleera, you should be asleep."_ One corner of my beak curled up when the young female in the stall beside me gasped in surprise.

I nudged my way into my stall as her pure white head came into view, her bright blue eyes wide with astonishment._"How did you know I was awake?"_

"_You aren't one to toss and turn in your sleep, Aleera,"_ I replied. The young gryphon had been an extremely sound sleeper ever since she was a hatchling. Not much would disturb her once she was sound asleep. _"Now what is the matter?"_

She giggled lightly before a serious expression fell over her young face. _"I am concerned for my rider."_

I narrowed my eyes slightly as I tried to recall exactly who her rider was. Aleera had lost her previous rider almost two years ago, an ordeal that nearly succeeded in killing her. Since then, a new rider had been chosen for her and, so far, it had been a difficult experience for both of them. The young Desdemonian female was only a few months older than Aleera, but, since her Bond with the white Gryphon was still so new, it was taking her longer than usual to adjust. Of course, that was to be expected, but I sensed there was a larger underlying problem.

"_What is there to be concerned about?"_ I questioned while I made myself more comfortable on my bed of hay.

Aleera was silent for a moment and I picked up on a small amount of apprehension before she answered. _"Over the last few days she has been keeping her mind closed to me. When I question her about it she says she has a lot on her mind, but I can tell there's something wrong."_

I frowned and twitched my ear tufts in thought. _"That is peculiar indeed."_

"_I was wondering, Sir, if you would speak with her? All my attempts to find out what is troubling her have ended in failure and I don't think I can endure this silence much longer."_ Aleera's mind voice was strained and I didn't need a direct line into her thoughts to tell it was taking a toll on her. Getting to the bottom of this was in the best interest of Aleera as well as her rider.

"_I was planning on speaking with her anyway. Can you remind me of her name? I'm afraid neither I nor Prince Vincent has had a chance to get to know her very well."_ It was sad, but true. Vincent's newfound interest in the Urielian Princess had diverted a majority of his attention away from his duties as Captain of the Gryphon Riders.

"_Her name is Shasta."_

I bobbed my head and kneaded my hay with my front talons, quickly sifting through Aleera's mind for the location of her rider's home. _"I will speak with her in the morning. Go to sleep, young one. You need your rest."_

Aleera nodded, appreciation flowing through her mind, and bedded down silently. When I heard her breathing slow just a few short minutes later I knew that she had been more exhausted than I originally thought and had remained awake on purpose to talk to me about her rider. I chuckled to myself as I arranged my wings into a more comfortable position, surprised that she had managed to keep herself awake for so long. She, like every other young Gryphon, worshiped sleep. A yawn snuck up on me, reminding me that I was just as exhausted, and I laid my head down on my forelegs, swiftly drifting off to sleep.

I woke up at first light, as always. Before I sought out Aleera's rider, I first needed to establish an alibi for myself. Pretending that I had no idea where Vincent had gone would be the only way for me to escape suspicion. I calmly left the stables like I did every morning, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary, and stretched in the light of the early morning sun then took a bounding leap into the sky. The air was cool and I breathed in deeply, eagerly tasting the many different aromas drifting up from the city.

Desdemonians are early risers by nature, so I wasn't surprised to see smoke rising from a number of the chimneys below. The market place was already bustling with activity and would remain that way for the better part of the day. I took another deep breath and decided to venture down into the crowd and see if I could procure myself some breakfast. I wasn't in a hurry, after all, and, if there was anyone that happened to be watching me, I didn't want to make it look like I was rushing when there was no reason to.

I landed gracefully on the outskirts of the market and tested the air once more before making a bee line towards a shop known for its immaculate smoked meats, cheerfully greeting the Desdemonians I passed on my way. As soon as the shop owner spied me walking into his establishment, he quickly fetched his largest side of beef and laid it before me. After catching a whiff of the dry rub that this certain shop was famous for, it didn't take long for me to devour the succulent meat.

I spent a few minutes picking the bones clean, thanked the owner for the magnificent meal and left, heading toward the castle and Vincent's balcony, making sure to keep my thoughts shut off from any other Gryphons that might be listening. They were my comrades and I was sure that they wouldn't betray me, but I couldn't take any chances. If anyone else besides myself knew where the prince was and exactly who he was with, the higher the chances that things could go south.

_Discretion, _I thought to myself, my eyes focused on the castle. _I must be discrete._

As I approached the prince's balcony, I flared my wings to help slow myself down and firmly planted my feet on the cool stone, loosely folding my wings against my back. I wrapped a talon around the balcony door handle and slowly pushed it open, going all the way inside to pretend to search for Vincent. After spending a few minutes inside, I wandered back out onto the balcony with a perplexed expression and, to keep up appearances, I sat down right outside the balcony doors to make it look like I was waiting for the prince to return before going to speak with Aleera's young rider.

The hour I spent sitting out on the balcony like a Gryphon statue gave me ample time to think of what I would tell the other riders and their Gryphons at practice as well as the King himself if it was necessary. I stood, searching the skies just a moment longer then glancing over my shoulder at the prince's room once more for dramatic effect then launched into the sky. I would be returning here after my meeting with Shasta to keep the illusion going.

I veered off in the direction of Shasta's family home, having pulled all the information I needed from Aleera's mind the previous night as well as a few things about Shasta herself that I thought would be useful. From what I had gleaned off of Aleera, the young girl was troubled in more ways than one. On the rare occasions that she was able to connect with her, Aleera could tell there was a number of fears and reservations the young girl had, but of what she couldn't tell. I only hoped that I would be able to help Shasta connect with Aleera and, most importantly, learn to trust her.

It didn't take me very long to reach Shasta's home; her family lived near the palace. I carefully touched down in the front yard, mindful of not disturbing the grass, and approached the front door, admiring how the sun shone off of the stone walls. Since Desdemona was also known as the City of Darkness, all the dwellings were made out of the same onyx stone, including the palace. Of course, they came in all different shapes and sizes according to what the family's could afford. Desdemonian architects prided themselves in their ability to build strong, dependable dwellings.

I tapped the door with my beak a few times then sat down, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Seconds later, a woman I recognized as Shasta's mother appeared in the doorway. She smiled at me before looking over her shoulder and calling for her daughter. "You must be Skandranon."

"_Yes, Ma'am, I am," _I replied, bobbing my head. _"You must be Ellen."_

Her smiled widened and she nodded her head. "That would be me. It's nice to finally meet you. Shasta has told me many things about you."

"_Has she?"_ I inquired, unable to keep the surprise out of my mind voice.

Before Ellen was able to say anything else, Shasta came out from behind her and immediately tucked herself underneath one of her mother's wings. She was looking at me apprehensively and, even though I couldn't tell what she was feeling, I knew she was uncomfortable with me being there. The expression on her face made me wonder what exactly Shasta had told her mother about me.

"How can we help you this morning?" her mother asked me, unaware that anything was wrong.

"_I just came to have a friendly conversation with your daughter,"_ I answered._ "I realize neither myself or the prince has come to meet her yet and we both sincerely apologize."_

"It's alright. No harm done," Ellen reassured, glancing down at her daughter. She kneeled down beside her, gently taking Shasta's small hand in her own. "Go spend some time with Skandranon, dear heart. I'll have a snack ready for you when you get back."

Shasta locked gazes with her mother and, for a moment, I thought she was going to protest, but I sighed in relief when she trudged reluctantly out the doorway. I didn't have to read her mind to tell she wasn't thrilled about talking with me. Shasta paused by my side, staring down at her feet, as her mother sent me an encouraging smile before closing the door.

"_Come for a walk with me?"_ I asked, rising and turning around.

She nodded stiffly and fell in step beside me, her eyes still trained on her shoes. We left her front yard and continued on for a couple hundred feet before I said anything to her.

"_Aleera is worried about you."_

She shrugged one of her shoulders, kicking at the dirt beneath her feet listlessly. "I know."

"_She'd like to know why you're keeping your mind closed to her." _ I could tell it was going to be very hard to get any information out of her. Patience was going to be the only card I was going to be able to play.

She glanced over at me for the first time since she had appeared beside her mother, her lips pursed. "Why don't you just read my mind and find out for yourself?"

One corner of my beak curled up slightly as I looked over at her. _"We'd have to be Bonded for me to do that, my dear,"_ I told her, stopping for a moment. _"I can communicate with anyone I choose to, but I can only read my Bonded's thoughts and feelings. It was Aleera's duty to explain all that to you."_

Shasta looked away from me and bit down on the corner of her bottom lip, digging her toe into the ground. "I never really paid attention when she talked to me." Her voice was low, like she was ashamed or even embarrassed about confessing that to me.

I clicked my beak a few times, having difficulty relating with the young girl. Vincent and I had grown up together so I never had to go through what she was experiencing now. I was suddenly unsure of how to help her, but I would not give up._"I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through, but that won't stop me from trying to help you,"_ I said, looking at her earnestly._ "Why don't you start by telling me why you're uncomfortable with opening your mind to Aleera?"_

She was silent for a solid minute before answering. "I feel like my privacy is being invaded every time our minds connect. Whenever she begins sorting through my thoughts, I can barely stand it. I know that's the customary way to communicate with her, so I tried sucking it up and getting used to it, but I just can't."

"_What is holding you back?"_

"I guess I'm just scared," she answered after another moment of thought. "I don't know if she's good at keeping secrets. If I tell her something private, I don't know if she'll tattle on me or not."

"_Shasta, you should be able to tell Aleera anything," _I told her as we approached a small park. _"Even though you haven't been Bonded with her for very long doesn't mean she's going to treat you like an enemy. You may not be her original rider, but she still loves you all the same. She's very thankful to have you."_

I looked over just in time to see her smile, but her next question effectively put me on the spot. "What took you so long to come talk to me about Aleera?"

Now it was my turn to stare at the ground while I searched for the correct answer. I had a feeling she was going to ask something like that. _"Unfortunately, neither the prince nor myself know there's a problem unless we're told. I'm surprised Aleera stayed silent for so long. Even you could have come to one of us for help, Shasta."_

"Yeah," she replied, kicking the grass. "I just thought the prince would be too busy to care."

I frowned at her statement, knowing full well that she had no intention of insulting me, but unable to keep from feeling affronted. _"Prince Vincent and I work hard to ensure there is harmony between all the Gryphons and their riders,"_ I projected, conveying how serious I was in the tone of my mind voice. _"If you would have come to us, we would have listened."_

She nodded, lowering her eyes in shame. "I'm sorry."

I stepped closer to her and nuzzled the side of her head with my beak. _"As long as you come to either the prince or myself the next time you have a problem, you are forgiven."_

She met my eyes and smiled before tightly wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you," she whispered. "I really needed someone to talk to."

"_You are most welcome,"_ I responded as she backed away from me. _"How about I fly you home?"_

Her dark eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically before dashing around beside me. I chuckled to myself as I laid down, since I was much too large for her to climb onto while I was standing. Once she was comfortably seated behind my wing joints, I stood and prepared to take off. Right when I was about to jump into the sky, I suddenly got an idea and paused, glancing over my shoulder at Shasta.

"_Even though we can't hear each other's minds, I want you to direct me back to your house without speaking. Do you think you can do that?"_ I asked her, unfurling my wings and slowly flapping them a few times.

She bit down on her bottom lip again as she buried her hands in the thick feathers on the back of my neck. "I don't know," she answered, worry drifting through her dark eyes. "I think so."

"_I'm confident you'll do fine,"_ I encouraged. _"Now hang on!"_

I took a few bounding leaps across the grass then launched into the air, smiling as I heard Shasta laugh. Staying true to our agreement, as soon as I got high enough, I flew in a straight line without communicating with her. I wanted her to build up the confidence she needed to repair her relationship with Aleera. If she was unable to build confidence with a Gryphon she wasn't Bonded to, then her attitude towards Aleera would never change.

A few minutes passed and still Shasta hadn't attempted to direct me. Right when I was feeling the temptation to ask her if she needed assistance, I felt her small hands tighten around my feathers then her body weight shifted to the right, prompting me to bank in that direction. I smiled again and held myself back from praising her.

Once we were pointed in the direction of her house, she hunkered down behind my head and gently prodded my right side with her foot. I chuckled, knowing that she was requesting me to go faster. I pumped my wings, putting on a sudden burst of speed, but refrained from going too fast. It would take Aleera many years until she was able to go as fast as I could. I landed in Shasta's front yard a few minutes later and laid down so she could safely hop off my back.

Her mother appeared in the front door a moment later and welcomed her daughter home with open arms. "How did it go?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"Great! I can't wait till I see Aleera later!" Shasta exclaimed, smiling up at her mother.

The Desdemonian woman looked towards me with shock painted all over her face and her eyes wide. "Thank you, Skandranon. I have to admit, though, that I'm stunned."

"_No thanks are needed, Ma'am," _I said, rising from the ground. _"It was my pleasure."_

Shasta ran back to me then and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "Thanks so much! Tell Aleera to come pick me up for practice later."

"_It was no trouble at all, young one. You did wonderfully. I'll pass along your message,"_ I answered, smiling to myself. I was glad I was able to help her. Aleera was going to be thrilled._"Well, I better get going."_

"Alright, see you later!" Shasta replied cheerfully, back away from me and waving.

I nodded at both Shasta and her mother before shooting into the sky. My visit with Aleera's rider hadn't taken as long as I thought it would have, so I decided to go tell the young white Gryphon the good news before returning to the prince's room for round two. As I was flying over the practice field, I saw Aleera sitting forlornly in the grass, looking very much like she was lost. The emotions she was projecting were coming off her in waves, giving me an idea of exactly how distraught she was. My news would be like a breath of fresh air for her.

I landed a few feet away and, when I tried greeting her, discovered that her mind was completely shut off. I would have to approach her delicately. I sat down beside her and stared straight ahead, content to sit in companionable silence with her until she was ready to open her mind to me. I knew she wouldn't stay silent for long; she knew I would be speaking with Shasta today.

It only took a few minutes for Aleera to finally break the silence. _"You're probably wondering why I'm out here."_

"_You're right," _I replied, glancing sideways at her. _"In fact, I was just getting ready to ask you that."_

"_Well, I know you just got done talking with Shasta, so I know there's a possibility that you have bad news,"_ she said, a new wave of sorrow sweeping through her mind._ "When I woke up this morning I wanted to come out here one last time just in case Shasta wanted to cease being my rider. I know it will be a long time until another rider can be chosen for me."_

"_That's understandable, but I don't think you'll have to worry about losing Shasta."_

Her eyes were wide with confusion and shock when she looked at me and I could tell she hadn't been expecting a reply quite like that. _"What do you mean, Skandranon?"_ she asked, hopefulness replacing the sorrow from just a few seconds ago.

"_My conversation with Shasta went very well. She's exited for practice later and wants you to go pick her up. I'll let her explain the finer details of our visit when you see her."_ Giving Aleera that news gave me a huge sense of relief and accomplishment. Being able to resolve her problems with her new rider had fulfilled my entire morning.

The dark shadow that had been hanging over Aleera instantly lifted as she realized what I had said. She heaved an enormous sigh of relief before sinking to the ground. _"You have no idea how happy that makes me. You've helped me more than you think, Skandranon."_

"_No thanks are needed, it was my duty. I'm glad I was able to help."_

The corners of Aleera's beak curled upwards, but I didn't need to see her expression to know how overjoyed she was. I knew their Bond would be stronger than ever following today. _"There's only a few more hours until practice so I have some things to get done. Thank you again, Skandranon,"_ she replied, rising from the ground with renewed vigor._ "I'll see you later."_

I nodded. _"Until then."_

After Aleera had flown away, I immediately set off toward the castle and hoped that Prince Vincent and Princess Tifa were enjoying their time in Wutai.


	10. Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I'm so sorry for the late update! DX I was super, super busy and I didn't even realize that update day had come and gone until like...a couple hours ago. Anyways, thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I love hearing what you guys think of my writing and it definitely helps with my motivation. I hope all of you enjoy this latest installment. If you feel so inclined, please leave me some kind words once you're done.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Time Well Spent**

* * *

><p><strong>(Tifa)<strong>

I was surprised that our visit with Emperor Kisaragi had gone so well. Vincent had been right; I really did have nothing to worry about. Since the Emperor already knew a great deal about Vincent's people, he asked me a variety of questions about my own people instead. When he discovered that there really wasn't very many differences between us besides our wings, I couldn't blame him for being puzzled.

"Why do your two races live in such discord if that is one of the only things that separates you?" he asked, eyeing both Vincent and I questioningly.

I glanced sideways at Vincent only to find him staring down at his hands in thought. "That's a very good question, Your Majesty," he said, lifting his deep red eyes to meet the Emperor's gaze. "Tifa and I have been trying to figure out the answer to that ever since we met."

"Hmmm." The Emperor brought a hand up to his chin and considered both of us as he thought. "It seems to me that you need to be ambassadors for your people. There might be others inside your communities that share your views."

I felt Vincent's eyes on me and turned to him, my eyebrows pinching together when I saw a strange glimmer in his crimson irises. "I don't think either of us have considered that before."

I shook my head. "No, we haven't," I replied, turning my head to look back at the Emperor. "The only thing I'm worried about is what else my parents might do if they found out we're trying to lead a revolt. They've already clipped my wings. I haven't the slightest idea what else they're willing to do to keep Vincent and I apart."

The Emperor rubbed his chin as he glanced between us for a few moments. "You both might have some very difficult decisions to make in the near future. If Leviathan wills, you may remain here until the princess regains her ability to fly."

Our conversation with the Emperor ended there and Vincent escorted me out of the audience chamber, my hand nestled tightly in the crook of his arm. Maylin, who had been standing outside the Emperor's audience chamber waiting patiently, trailed silently behind us. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at her before looking down at mine and Vincent's interlocked arms, overjoyed that we could publicly display our affection without the fear that our parents would see. We were in a place where no one cared if a Desdemonian and Urelian were seen together.

_If only our own kingdoms were like this,_ I thought, following Vincent as he led me out of the palace.

I shielded my eyes from the bright evening sun with my hand and looked about in wonder of the beautiful landscape. Anticipation built up in my chest the closer we got to the palace gates, eager to see the rest of the city. When Vincent and I arrived earlier, he had been so exhausted from flying all through the night that asking to take a look around hadn't even crossed my mind, and the reminder that I had been away from my home for nearly a full day already hung in the back of my mind.

Vincent paused before we left the palace grounds and looked down at me, cupping his hand over mine. "So, before we do anything else, I suggest we find ourselves some extra clothes."

I smiled up at him and nodded. "That's a great idea. As much as I love this outfit, I don't think I'll be able to wear it the entire time we're here."

"Agreed," he replied, kissing my forehead softly. "Come, I know just the place."

As we meandered through the bustling avenues of Wutai, I found myself mesmerized by the colorful lanterns hanging from the eves of the shops and houses, casting beautiful colored light across the ground. I had never seen anything so lovely before. The larger lamp posts situated on the corners of the streets were beautiful in their own way, but the simplicity of the paper lanterns were so much more charming. I could only imagine what the city would look like after the sun set.

I was so transfixed with my surroundings that I didn't take notice of where Vincent was bringing me. When he stopped suddenly, I would have continued walking if he didn't have such a tight grip on my arm.

"You're enjoying yourself, I take it?" he asked, chuckling to himself as he led me toward the door to the shop.

"I am," I replied, taking one last look into the street before entering the shop with him. "It's been a while since I had so much fun."

"That's something I'll have to remedy."

A female shopkeeper looked up when she heard the door open and swiftly came around the counter she was standing behind, approaching us with her hands tucked inside the sleeves of her kimono. She stopped in front of Vincent and bowed at the waist, lowering her head respectfully. When her dark eyes met Vincent's, she began speaking to him in the Wuteng language, her tone purely professional. I stood silently next to Vincent as they conversed, staring up at my demon prince's face with admiration.

A moment later, the small woman scurried away and I looked at Vincent expectantly. "You continue to impress me."

His laughter rumbled deeply in his chest as he led me further inside. "While I was growing up, I was required to learn the Wuteng language."

I nodded in understanding, one corner of my mouth quirking up, as I took a moment to examine the shop. Instead of seeing the shelves lined with clothes like I had been expecting, I only saw large rolls of fabric in every color and pattern imaginable. I realized immediately that this wasn't a regular clothing shop and became excited as my imagination over what the Wuteng shopkeepers would make for me ran wild. I glanced over my shoulder, spying Maylin standing quietly behind us, and acknowledged her by tipping my head ever so slightly. She smiled back at me, remaining silent.

"So what were you talking about?" I asked, briefly looking at Vincent before continuing to glance around the shop with interest.

"I introduced us as the heirs to our respected cities and that we are in need of some clothes."

"I'm sure this is going to be expensive," I said, touching some of the fabric and marveling at the immaculate texture. "How will we pay?"

"My parents established a trust fund here for me when I was young in case I would ever need it," he answered, squeezing my fingers reassuringly. "Currency is of no consequence. We will have plenty."

Just then, the small shopkeeper emerged from a back room that was sectioned off with a curtain of colorful beads. She waved at Vincent and spoke a few words before ducking back behind the beads.

"They're ready for us." He began leading us toward the back room when Maylin suddenly appeared, stepping forward and pulling the beads back for us. She smiled and bowed her head as we passed then fell in step behind us.

The beaded entryway led to a short hallway with a handful of doors on both sides. Vincent casually approached the second door on the left and stepped away from me, standing beside the door with his hands folded behind his back. Maylin came and rested her hand on the doorknob, ready to open it at the prince's command.

"This is your fitting room. The ladies inside are ready for you. You won't be able to understand them, but they shouldn't need to ask you any direct questions."

I nodded and couldn't help feeling mildly apprehensive. "Where will you be?"

"Right across the hall," he replied, looking over at the door directly adjacent to the one we were standing next to. "If you need me for any reason, just say my name. They'll be able to understand that much." He leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the cheek. "Enjoy yourself."

I smiled at him confidently and Maylin opened the door for me. I reached my hand towards his and squeezed his fingers once more before walking inside. As soon as the three ladies saw me they bowed low at the waist just like the shopkeeper had then rushed towards me all at once. I was startled by their quick movements, but took it all in stride as they led me towards a raised platform in the middle of the room. I heard the door click shut and saw Maylin go stand in the corner of the room, smiling with amusement.

After I stepped onto the platform, they proceeded to help me out of my shoes as well as take off my leather outfit and blouse. I allowed it, even though being seen in my undergarments was highly unacceptable. I had to remind myself that we weren't in my kingdom anymore; the rules I abided by in Uriel had a different meaning here.

I stood as still as a statue while the women measured every inch of my body. I noticed immediately that all three of them had taken an interest in my wings. They kept running their fingers through my feathers and whispered in each other's ears as they measured them. They even squealed in delight and clapped their hands excitedly when I opened them. The sorry state of my flight feathers continued to make me self-conscious, but, going by how happy they looked, I was fairly certain they neither noticed or cared.

_I just wish I could understand them!_ I thought, irritated by my confusion._ I'll need to ask Vincent if he can teach me some of this language._

After all my measurements had been taken, they each grabbed a different colored piece of fabric from a table near the wall and held them up against my body, especially my wings and eyes. This continued for quite a while before they all gathered around the table and began chattering, more than likely trying to figure out which colors would look best on me.

A soft rapping sounded on the door and I reflexively folded my wings around my body, hiding my indecent state just in case whoever was outside the door walked in without an invitation. Maylin immediately swept me behind a privacy screen and handed my clothes back to me before going to answer the door.

"Ah, Prince Vincent," she announced. "Please, come in. The princess will be out in a moment."

"You're already done?" I called as I slipped my blouse over my head and eased my wings through the holes in the back.

"My clothes aren't as complicated as yours," he replied, a smile in his voice. "I only needed to have my measurements updated."

I giggled. "Well, that's probably a good thing then. I don't think you'd look very good in a dress." I paused and glanced over at the three chattering Wuteng ladies from behind my screen. "I think they like my wings. They wouldn't stop touching them."

"None of these people have ever seen a Urielian before so you should expect a little fascination to be directed your way. There's some that might even want to decorate them."

"Decorate?" I inquired, quirking an eyebrow as I glanced back at my wings. A miniscule part of me didn't want to know what he meant.

"White birds are somewhat of a commodity here in Wutai. They symbolize high social stature. The Emperor has one actually," he began, clearing his throat. "Anyways, most owners paint the bird's wing and tail feathers different colors. Sometimes it's according to the seasons or for a special occasion. The Emperor employs one of the local artists just to paint his bird's feathers."

Both my eyebrows lifted in intrigue. "That's…interesting."

"Just thought you should know," Vincent replied with a chuckle. "Whenever the Emperor's artist hears about you, he'll probably ask to paint your feathers."

I bit down on the inside of my cheek as I looked back at my wings again, experiencing mixed feelings. I would be more inclined to agree to having my feathers painted if Vincent and I had a special function to go to, especially if the color on my feathers was coordinated with what I was wearing. I certainly didn't want to be treated like some kind of pet while I was here. It was nice to be admired by a foreign culture because of my royal stature, but anything more extreme than that was pushing the envelope.

My unnaturally long silence didn't go unnoticed. "Just remember you have no obligation to get your wings painted while you're here," Vincent told me reassuringly. "You can say no."

"I realize that," I replied, continuing to get redressed. "I'll keep an open mind."

Right as I was moving out from behind the screen, the three dress makers shuffled over to Vincent and bowed respectfully in front of him before each of them began speaking to him at once. He met my gaze for the briefest of moments, his red eyes flashing with amusement as he calmly answered the excited women's questions. I stared intently at him for a few moments, admiring the chiseled line of his jaw and the confident set of his shoulders. It was still difficult for me to believe that I had caught his eye. I was more blessed than I thought possible.

I smiled to myself and walked towards the small table the three ladies had been gathered around just moments ago, curious about what they had been working on. An assortment of fabric of all different patterns and colors were scattered about the surface with a solitary piece of paper with strange symbols scribbled across it. My eyebrows twitched as I stared down at the paper, figuring that the symbols were the Wuteng written language. One corner of my mouth curled up in awe as I examined them. Never had I seen a language that was so beautiful and mysterious at the same time.

_Even more motivation to ask Vincent for lessons,_ I thought, gently brushing the pads of my fingers over the dried ink.

The soft opening and closing of the door broke my attention away from the table, prompting me to glance over my shoulder, spying only Vincent and Maylin standing beside the door. I quickly joined them and gladly accepted Vincent's outstretched hand, squeezing his fingers tightly.

"When will our clothes be ready?" I asked curiously.

"Hopefully by tomorrow afternoon. Since we're royalty, our order automatically becomes priority," he replied, opening the door for me and slowly leading me back towards the front of the store. "I wouldn't be surprised if they've already begun preparations."

"Where will we be going next?" I asked him as we left the clothing shop, smiling when I saw a million stars dotting the dark sky. We had been in the clothing shop longer than I thought.

"How does a little sightseeing before we return to the palace sound?" he asked, looking down at me with adoration shining in his eyes.

I squeezed his hand and beamed at him. "That sounds wonderful," I replied, completely forgetting, at least for a little while, about all the trouble we were going to be in when our parents discovered what we had done.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vincent)<strong>

My gorgeous angel princess and I spent hours in the city taking in the sights. The city had expanded considerably since my last visit to Wutai and I found I needed the tour just as much as she did. Everything was still as beautiful as I remembered, though, making me feel exceptionally proud that I had thought of this getaway. We both needed it.

While we slowly made our way through the city with Maylin trailing behind us, I was in awe of how exuberant Tifa was. I had never seen her quite as excited as she was now and her attitude was infectious. I found myself smiling just as much as she was; it had been years since I had felt so happy. I tried taking in as much of the new parts of town as possible, but I could barely keep my eyes off of Tifa for longer than a few seconds. Nothing around me could compare with how breathtaking she was.

I thanked whatever deity existed for allowing us to spend so much time together. If we were still in our respective cities, we would have never gotten the chance.

We began making our way back to the palace once the activity in the city began slowing down and all the shops started to close. The closer we got to the palace, though, the more worried I became. I couldn't stop thinking about our earlier conversation with the Emperor, especially the part about possible retaliation from Uriel. Our absences must have been noticed by now, but I doubted that Tifa's father would find out she was here unless he was told directly.

_My own father might not even figure out I'm here,_ I thought as I led the princess toward her room. _I can only hope that Skan will not have displeasing news when and if he joins us._

Maylin swept in front of us and opened the door, bowing her head as we preceded her into Tifa's rooms. She pulled the door shut behind her then turned towards us with her hands folded in her sleeves. "Are Your Highnesses in need of anything?" she asked, looking at both of us in turn.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, looking down at my angel princess' face.

She nodded. "Dinner sounds nice."

"I will return shortly," she replied, twisting around to place her hand on the doorknob. Before she left, though, she looked back at us, her dark eyes twinkling. "If I may make a suggestion, it would be a perfect night to take your dinner out on the patio."

Tifa smiled brightly, her grip on my hand tightening. "That sounds wonderful, Maylin."

The Wuteng maid nodded then bowed respectfully before ducking out to fetch our meal.

Tifa tugged gently on my arm and I immediately turned towards her, giving her my undivided attention. "I'd like to go freshen up before she returns."

I nodded and backed a few steps away from her, bringing her hand up to my lips to softly kiss her knuckles. "Of course," I answered, keeping my eyes locked on hers while I spoke. "You needn't ask my permission."

A faint blush colored her cheeks as she averted her eyes bashfully. "I was only being considerate," she replied, reluctantly pulling her fingers from my grasp. "I'll be out shortly."

I nodded once and watched her retreat until she disappeared behind the washroom door. As soon as she was out of sight, I expelled a long breath out of my mouth, my shoulders slumping. I was experiencing an overwhelming amount of anxiety over being separated from Skan, but, no matter how much distress I felt, I refused to let Tifa see it. I didn't want her fretting over things that were beyond her control.

I took a deep breath to unscramble my muddled thoughts and went to stand out on the back patio, staring out at the foliage, but not quite seeing it. A part of me was hoping that Skan would soon be joining us. I was in great need of his company. He always had a way to help me look at different situations with a logical stand point and I could definitely use his counsel.

_But if he does come to Wutai, that would bring much larger problems to light, _I thought with disdain as I crossed my arms loosely over my chest.

My thoughts were cut off there when I felt Tifa's small hand curl around my forearm. I sucked in a deep breath before turning to look at her, hoping she wouldn't be able to tell how troubled I was. The instant my eyes met hers, though, concern filtered into her gaze. I smiled inwardly, proud of the fact that she learned my vague facial expressions so well. Being able to bare my true self to someone for the first time without fear of betrayal was something I never thought I would experience again. For lack of better words, it was refreshing.

"Are you alright?" she asked, tucking herself into my side. "You look preoccupied."

"I'm just…concerned about a great many things," I replied, not quite certain how to translate what I was feeling into words. "Mainly of how Skan is faring back in Desdemona."

I lifted her hand off of my forearm and led her toward the table, pulling her chair out for her. "What do you think is happening?" she asked, sitting down and scooting closer to the table while I walked around to the other side to join her. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't really want to know the answer to that question.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I answered, settling heavily into my chair. "I can only hope that Skan is able to keep the situation back home from spiraling out of control."

She nodded and propped her elbow on her chair's arm rest, rubbing her chin in contemplative thought. "What should we do?" she asked, sounding uncertain.

I breathed in a deep cleansing breath through my nose, leaning back in my chair. "I don't have that answer either. If only the distance between Skan and I wasn't so extensive. Our mental link wasn't meant to stretch over thousands of miles."

Tifa's eyebrows creased with worry, but, before she was able to say anything else, approaching footsteps jarred us out of our tumultuous thoughts. We turned our heads at the same time and saw Maylin striding towards us, leading an entourage of kitchen workers, each carrying a silver domed platter. She stationed herself at Tifa's side and flourished her hand at the servants, instructing them to arrange the dishes on the table around us. The appetizing aroma of the food wafted through the air around us as each dome was lifted made my mouth water.

One of the kitchen workers extended a set of chop sticks towards me and I accepted them with a whispered thank you, inclining my head towards him. He bowed then backed away from me. My eyes found Tifa on the other side of the table and I couldn't stop the chuckle that rumbled through my chest at the expression on her face. She was looking at each dish in turn with wide eyes, looking like she had no idea which one she should start with first.

"Is there anything else Your Highnesses are in need of?" Maylin asked, staring at us both expectantly.

I shook my head as I hooked my fingers around my chop sticks, clicking them a few times. "This is more than enough," I told her, one corner of my mouth curling upwards. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she responded, folding her hands into her large sleeves as she bowed. "Just let me know if there's anything I can get you." After sending a small smile and curt nod of the head to the both of us, she scurried into the corner of the patio, directing her attention to the small garden in front of her.

Tifa was gazing at me intently when I brought my eyes once again found her and I returned her gaze unflinchingly, reaching my hand across the table palm up. She smiled as placed her hand in mine, her white teeth shining immaculately in the soft slight of the lanterns hanging from the rafters. I effortlessly pushed my concerns about the situation back home out of my mind as I curled my fingers around hers, a sense of peace that I only experienced while in the princess' presence settling comfortably on my shoulders. Until the time that Skan arrived in Wutai, I would refrain from causing myself and Tifa undue stress.

Ignorance is bliss, after all.


	11. A Matter of Perspective

**Author's**** Note:**

Many apologies for the lateness...again. I'm an airhead, plain and simple. Plus, my momma that I haven't seen since August came all the way from Arizona to surprise me with a week long visit, so I've been occupied with that too. Anyways, thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! All your kind words gave me the warm fuzzies! :3 I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as well!

And just in case, the next chapter may or may not be ready in two weeks. I'm still in the middle of editing it and I've been experiencing a little of a mental block lately, so I apologize in advance if the next update is late as well. But, if you guys don't mind, leave me a review to let me know how I did!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**A Matter of Perspective**

* * *

><p><strong>(Skandranon)<strong>

After stopping by the prince's room one last time to keep up the farce, I made my way back to the practice field, going a little slower than I normally would. I had to come up with some of kind of action plan. Of course, I would need to feign ignorance when it came to answering the other Gryphon's questions about the prince's absence. I already had a cover story in place for why I didn't immediately report the prince missing, but that didn't stop me from hoping no one asked. I would also need to act distressed. If everyone sensed that I wasn't concerned over his disappearance then suspicions would begin to rise.

So, as I descended to land in the midst of the Gryphons gathered on the practice field with their riders already mounted on their backs, I made sure to project worry and a small amount of fear into the other's minds. All the Gryphons immediately whipped their heads in my direction, the feathers on their necks puffing out in alarm.

"_Skandranon, what's happened?"_ a brown male Gryphon named Duras asked after I had landed. _"Where is the prince?"_

I bowed my head, my wings drooping slightly. _"I wish I knew. I have not been able to find him and, what's worse, I cannot sense his mind."_

The air around was deathly silent, a mix of shock, concern worry and fear drifting through the collective mind of all the Gryphons. The riders looked at each other with their brows furrowed, all of them gripping their Bonded's feathers tightly.

"_What should we do?"_ Aleera asked, her tail flicking erratically behind her. Shasta patted her white head reassuringly from her place on her Gryphon's back.

I sighed, knowing what I needed to do, but dreading it. _"I need to alert the prince's personal guard. He might be in trouble. Practice is canceled until Prince Vincent is found. Fly safely everyone."_

Everyone nodded and began to disband. A few of my Gryphon comrades offered to accompany me to the palace and then to the stables, but I politely declined every offer. I certainly appreciated all the support, but having a tag along when I needed to keep an eye on things would not be ideal. After all the Gryphons and their riders had left, I finally took to the sky, sighing as I made my way to the palace. A part of me, and a large part at that, was wishing I could hold off telling the guards at least until a full twenty-four hours had passed, but I had no other choice. Travelling between Uriel, Desdemona and Midgar to assess the different situations would be much harder with the guards on high alert, but not impossible. I blended into the night sky quite well, after all.

I touched down right outside the front gates and bounded towards the immense double doors. The guards standing on either side had already spotted me and were running towards me with their hands on their swords. They knew that something was wrong because I never approached the front doors of the castle unless I was with Vincent. The prince and I were creatures of habit and the guards knew it.

"Is something the matter?" one of the guards asked after I skidded to a halt in front of them.

"_I'm afraid something may have happened to the prince!"_ I projected, exaggerating the frantic tone of my mind voice just a wee bit.

The guard that spoke first frowned and briefly glanced at his partner. "What makes you say that?"

"_He wasn't in his room when I went to visit him at first light and he didn't show up for the appointed practice time. I've been searching for his mind all morning and I can't detect any trace of it."_ I puffed my neck feathers up for dramatic effect while pounding my back feet restlessly on the walkway.

The change in the guard's demeanor was instantaneous."Come with us! We must inform Captain Vako at once!" he urged, turning around and running back towards the castle, his partner trailing closely behind him with me bringing up the rear.

I followed as they wound their way through the castle's hallways, heading in the direction of the audience chamber. I knew the Captain would be bringing the Emperor his afternoon report about now and, by the way the guards were going, they knew that as well. The other palace guards and servants stared at us in confusion as we rushed past them, most of them looking questioningly at me. All the palace staff knew the Iron Claw Riders were supposed to be practicing right now and I could only imagine what must be going through their minds.

The guard standing near the audience chamber doors stepped in front of us and extended his long leathery wing across the doorway, preventing our entry. I pushed past both of the guards in front of me, knowing I needed to make my presence known so the severity of the situation could be understood.

"Please state your business," the sentry instructed, looking at each of us in turn.

"_We must speak with the Emperor and Captain at once!"_ I requested, continuing to put on a slight façade.

"They're in the middle of an important meeting Can't it wait?" he asked, eyeing me critically.

I once again puffed up the feathers on my neck and pressed my ear tufts flat against my head. _"Only if you think the prince's disappearance is something that the Emperor wouldn't care to hear about."_

My comment left the guard reeling and he quickly pulled the door open, sputtering apologies as we muscled our way inside. Our hasty entrance startled both the Captain and Emperor, making them whirl around in alarm at our intrusion.

"Skandranon?" Captain Vako called, confusion seeping into his dark eyes as he approached. "What's going on? You're supposed to be at the practice field with the prince conducting Iron Claw practice."

"_The prince is missing! He didn't show up for practice and I haven't been able to locate his mind all day," _I explained, shifting my gaze over to the Emperor. He would understand more than anyone what that meant. He had been a rider as well.

"Were you with him last night?" the Captain asked, advancing another step towards me.

I nodded. _"I was, right before he returned to the castle for the night. I didn't detect that he was hiding anything from me."_

"Did he say anything?" Vako questioned, his eyebrows deeply furrowed.

"_Only that he wanted to get an early start. We had Iron Claw business to take care of before practice,"_ I replied, keeping my voice expertly level. I didn't want Vako to find out that I knew part of the reason why Vincent wasn't here. The Captain was exceptionally perceptive._ "I thought he might have had business elsewhere to attend to that he forgot to mention, but he would have been back by now."_

Vako was getting ready to say something else when Emperor Valentine growled and swore under his breath. "It's _her_," he snarled. He shifted his gaze to me, an angry fire burning in his eyes. "Has he mentioned anything about the Urielian princess to you?"

Without missing a beat, I frowned and glanced uncertainly towards the Captain. _"Sire?"_ I questioned, putting the right amount of confusion into my mind voice as to not direct any suspicion towards myself.

Vako's frown deepened as he turned to look at the Emperor, completely taken off guard by his question. "What makes you think that, Your Majesty?"

"He danced with her at the ball less than a month ago. She's trying to bewitch him, I'm sure of it!" he exclaimed, beginning to pace about angrily.

Vako and I glanced at each other, matching looks of confusion on our faces, while the Emperor continued to rant about Tifa's trickery. I knew that this was the first time anyone besides myself had heard about her involvement with the prince, but my knowledge went just a little farther. No one else knew that Vincent was in love with her and I could only hope it stayed that way for a while or at least until they were prepared to reveal it.

"_So is there anything I can do to help?"_ I asked, looking between the two men in front of me. I refrained from looking too nervous in case the Emperor was watching me carefully. I had never been so deceptive in my life, so I could only hope that my act wasn't completely transparent.

Vako's gaze met mine and he shook his head, sighing heavily. "Unfortunately not, Skan," he replied, folding his arms tightly over his chest. "As much as I would like to storm Uriel's gates in search of the prince – "

"That's exactly what we're going to do!" Emperor Valentine bellowed. "That _witch_ probably has him trapped over there!"

Vako laid a restraining hand on the flustered Emperor's shoulder, shaking his head evenly, before glancing back to me and the two guards. "All of you are dismissed. My day has suddenly become quite busy. If I need you, Skan, I'll send for you."

I bobbed my head. _"I will be at the stables then."_

While the two guards that accompanied me quickly returned to their posts at the front doors, I took my time going through the castle and making my way back to the stables. I had just technically been relieved of duty, so I didn't need to make it look like I was in a rush. I needed all the time I could to formulate a plan for eavesdropping on the Emperor later and then flying to Uriel to see how Tifa's parents were reacting. Now that the entire kingdom was on high alert, I had my work cut out for me. Leaving the city wasn't going to be impossible, but it certainly wouldn't be easy either.

I sighed in relief when the large barn that every Gryphon in the Iron Claw Riders called home was empty. On the way over, an idea had occurred to me and I didn't want to be disturbed while I worked on my preparations. I deduced that all or most of my comrades were still with their riders, so I only had a small window of time before they would start returning.

After closing the barn door behind me, I rushed to the supply area to check on Vincent's gun. He left it here out of habit upon the conclusion of every practice and something in the back of my mind was telling me not to leave it behind when I went out on my scouting expedition. It was still in the special holster I wore the last time the riders practiced with their weapons and I grinned in satisfaction. Creatures of habit, indeed. Before pulling it down, I made sure it was loaded then put some extra ammunition in a side pocket, constantly glancing over my shoulder and listening carefully for the steady beat of approaching wings.

I lifted the harness off the hook and placed it on the ground in front of me, sitting back on my haunches so I could figure out how to put it on without anyone's help. I had watched the prince fasten it on me enough that I was confident I would be able to figure it out and, even if I couldn't, I would resort to carrying it with me instead.

It took nearly an hour, and much trial and error, but I finally managed to put the harness on and buckle it without needing any outside assistance. Needless to say, I was proud that I had succeeded. I thought it would be impossible with nothing but razor sharp talons to work with, but the necessity of carrying out the prince's wishes ever present in the back of my mind was a good motivator.

I continued to practice taking off and putting on the harness until I was confident I could pull it off without a hitch later then settled into my bed of hay and went to sleep, knowing I would certainly be needing it.

I wasn't able to sneak out of the stable until well after midnight. Once the other Gryphons returned for meal time I did nothing but answer questions until we bedded down. Hiding my plan from my comrades was simple, even more so than concealing it from the Emperor and Captain earlier. As long as I retained my focus, hiding my true intentions from them was easy.

Once everyone's questions had been answered to the best of my ability and their fears were mostly alleviated, they fell asleep rather quickly. I laid awake for nearly two hours before I dared venturing into the back to retrieve my harness. All my practice earlier that afternoon certainly hadn't been a waste of my time; I had it on in less than five minutes.

Sneaking out was absolutely nerve-wracking. As I slinked by my sleeping comrades, my heart was pounding like a war drum in my ears. I was hunkered down so far that my belly was practically dragging on the ground as I made slow progression towards the doors. I had every reason to be nervous as I crept past all the stalls, but I knew I was doing the right thing by protecting the prince's secret. I had never betrayed his trust in my life and I wasn't about to start now.

I heaved an enormous sigh once I was out of the barn and concealed in the inky darkness of the trees. I could see a few groups of guards patrolling around the grounds and, after a few minutes of watching them, realized with relief that none of them would be coming my way. I continued on through the shadows of the trees toward the castle, my senses on high alert. The flapping of wings above made me pause and I craned my head back, my ear tufts twitching as I peered through the branches.

_So the Emperor has employed aerial patrols,_ I thought, digging my talons into the grass as I watched the figures flicker across the spaces between the leaves. _Oh, this won't be difficult at all._

When I reached the tree line, I hunkered down behind the wide trunk of a large oak and spent a few minutes watching the paths of the patrolling guards. It didn't take me long to realize that I had my work cut out for me. Since the guards in the air moved faster than the ones on the ground, I would need to utilize every iota of my stealth training to keep from being spotted. I snorted to myself as I tracked a pair of guards through the air before they disappeared on the other side of the castle, counting out the seconds until they emerged on the opposite side.

_Just twenty-five seconds, hmm? Not very long, but it'll have to do._

I rose and slowly retreated deeper in the trees, circling around to the gardens. All the tall hedges and bushes would provide ample cover for me to hide in while the aerial patrols passed over me. Right before I leapt out of the tree line, though, the sudden thought that I might have missed the action made me freeze in place. It was the middle of the night, after all. Expecting the Emperor to be up ranting and raving at this hour was wishful thinking. I huffed and sat back on my haunches, looking up at the castle with narrowed eyes. Only a handful of dim lights could be seen through the windows and while that wasn't very promising, it was better than nothing.

It took me nearly half an hour to get through the gardens and get close enough to investigate the lights I could see coming through the windows. Most of them were only servants doing late night cleaning, but Lady Luck was on my side when I made my way around to a ground level window surrounded by shrubbery. I found Emperor Valentine and Captain Vako inside what looked like a private sitting room, both of them looking quite tense. I breathed in a huge sigh of relief as I slipped inside the bushes and just barely peeked my head over the edge of the window to see what was going on inside.

Emperor Valentine, a hardened expression chiseled onto his features, was pacing restlessly back and forth in front of an exhausted Captain Vako. "Where did he go?" Vincent's father growled, his hands clenched tightly behind his back. "This is preposterous!"

Vako rubbed his face and watched the Emperor pace from his chair not far away. "Are you really so sure that the Urielian princess is the reason why he's disappeared?" he asked, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "He hasn't been acting strangely as far as I've noticed."

"That's exactly my point!" the Emperor shouted, stopping in front of the Captain and throwing his hands into the air. "He's been acting _too_ normal! I know he couldn't have forgotten about that Urielian so quickly. I saw the way he was looking at her while they were dancing, Vako. She's the reason why he's missing, I'm sure of it! In the morning, I want you to take a group of Iron Claw Riders over to the City of Light and storm the palace!"

My ear tufts flattened against my head, my talons digging into the soft dirt beneath me, as I apprehensively shifted my eyes over to the Captain and hoped against all hope that he would calm the Emperor down.

"Sire, the Urielians would take that as an act of war," Vako replied, his dark eyes tracking Vincent's father as he began pacing once more. "We need to make sure he's there before we take any brash actions."

Emperor Valentine paused once more and looked like he was going to continue arguing his point before sighing heavily and rubbing his temples. "Very well," he grumbled. "I'll pen a letter to the Urielian King for you to deliver in the morning. We're going to get to the bottom of this, Vako."

The Captain nodded and rose from his chair. "Yes, Your Majesty. Now, allow me to escort you back to your room."

"Yes, yes, of course."

I lowered my head, having heard enough, and remained huddled inside the bushes for a few moments, pulling in a long breath through my nostrils as I prepared myself for my next move. The Captain deserved a great deal of gratitude when all was said and done. Uriel was my next stop and I had a feeling that the King and Queen's thoughts closely mirrored the Emperor's. My stomach bunched up into a tight knot when the faces of the Shinra family passed through my mind's eye, wondering what might happen when the President found out about not only Tifa's disappearance, but Vincent's as well in conjunction. I knew it wouldn't be long before they started connecting the dots.

After a deep breath and a quick peek through the bushes, I slowly made my way to the edge of the city and took to the sky, heading in the direction of Uriel.

Thankfully, it didn't take long until I was circling high above Uriel's Imperial Palace, my eyes tracking a lone trio of guards as they made their way across the grounds. I made the assumption that either they were still clueless to Tifa's absence or her parent's preferred to keep things under wraps so as to not cause a panic.

Heaving a tired sigh, I landed on the castle's highest point to collect my bearings and determine where I should start my search. It didn't long for me to recognize the voices of President Shinra and King Lockhart coming from somewhere below and I frowned, my ear tufts twitching, as I attempted to pinpoint exactly where they were coming from. I spied an open set of balcony doors about fifty feet below me with a pool of soft firelight spilling out onto the alabaster landing. There was just enough shadow on the far side to conceal me.

I breathed in deeply before leaping towards the balcony, flaring my wings at the last moment so I would touch down without a sound. Alerting them to my presence, even though they thought my kind were merely dumb animals, would not be wise. The fact that I didn't have a rider would be suspicious enough all by itself.

I moved as close to the open doorway as I dared, crouching low to the ground, and peered inside. My eyebrows lifted in intrigue when I spotted both of the President's sons standing behind their father, not expecting to see them here as well. Rufus looked amused as he glanced sideways at his younger brother with something akin to smugness while Cloud stared at the ground with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, looking quite conflicted. My gaze lingered on the young blonde, a sudden realization jumping to the forefront of my mind.

_He knows,_ I thought, a tight ball of unease settling into the pit of my stomach. _Is he going to betray the princess further?_ I quieted the buzz of all the unanswered questions swirling through my mind so I could listen in on the conversation taking place.

"Your Majesty, I'm not exactly sure why you've called us here at such an hour," the President said, arching a bushy eyebrow in the King's direction.

King Lockhart leaned forward in his chair, propping his elbows up on the surface of his shiny oaken desk. "I'm only attempting to get to the bottom of this rather hairy predicament," he began, looking between Cloud and the President. "My daughter has gone missing and I'm hard pressed to discover the cause. She spent a rather lengthy amount of time in your city, President Shinra, so I believe my reasoning should be clear."

The President cleared his throat, nodding his head stiffly. "Of course, Your Majesty," he replied, turning to look at his youngest son. "Cloud? Anything to say?"

I glanced uneasily at the youngest Shinra brother as he looked up at his father, his blue eyes wide with hesitation. The silence grew thick as the three other men stared expectantly at him, patiently waiting for an answer. My heart hammered against the inside of my ribcage as the seconds ticked by, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to beg him not to reveal the princess' secret. I only just managed to retain control of my mind voice, my entire frame rigid with the force I was exerting.

Cloud breathed in deeply and dragged a hand down his face. "What's there to say?" he shot back, looking upon his father with annoyance. "She was acting as she normally does, generally disinterested with being in my presence and even bored with whatever I planned to do with her. The only form of excitement I saw was when I escorted her back to her room. She seemed more interested in spending time with her hand maiden than me."

"Maybe that's because you have no idea how to charm a woman, dear brother," Rufus retorted, smirking at his younger brother.

Cloud scowled in Rufus' direction and the muscles in his arms bunched up as the older Shinra brother returned his glare without flinching in the slightest. Cloud unfolded his arms, his hands clenched into hard fists, and for a moment I thought he might hit him. The President cleared his throat loudly, grabbing his youngest son's attention, and glared at him sternly. I chuckled to myself, discovering firsthand how spoiled President Shinra's sons were. They may think themselves royalty, but they were far from it.

_If both of them possessed half of Vincent's manners, they wouldn't almost come to blows in front of the Urielian King,_ I thought, my chest swelling with pride at the thought of the prince.

The King looked between the brothers for a short, pensive moment before nodding. "You're sure you didn't notice anything strange about her behavior?" he inquired, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he studied Cloud's face.

For one horrifying moment, when he took a breath to speak, I thought he would confess what he had witnessed, but he shook his head and I couldn't help the soft sigh of relief that escaped through my beak. "No, nothing," Cloud answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and averting his eyes away from the King.

The atmosphere in the room thickened then as the other three men continued to stare questioningly at Cloud. My talons clenched involuntarily, scraping across the stone, as I waited for one of them to speak. When the President cleared his throat and stepped forward, I carefully tracked him, wondering what would happen next.

"I think it's my duty to point out, Your Majesty, that your daughter like the rest of your people have wings," he said, coming to stop directly in front of him. "Before you clipped her wings, if she really wanted to avoid my son, she could do so easily."

The King sighed, sinking heavily into his chair. "Yes, Mr. President, as you pointed out, Tifa is currently incapable of flight, but that doesn't give us any answers for the here and now."

The President quirked a bushy eyebrow. "What does her hand maiden have to say about all of this?"

King Lockhart shook his head. "Only that she saw the princess off to bed before retiring herself. When she returned the next morning, Tifa was gone."

"And none of your guards saw anything?"

"That's correct," the King answered, nodding his head. He sighed, his shoulders deflating as he rubbed his hands over his face, his expression a mix of worry and fatigue. "Which could only mean one thing. She's been abducted."

President Shinra and Rufus both sucked in a quick, surprised breath while Cloud stood behind them, looking pensive. "That's preposterous!" the President bellowed, causing my eyebrows to scrunch together in confusion. It seemed as though he was more upset about Tifa's disappearance than her own father, like his very way of life was being threatened. "Who in their right mind would even consider something so brazen?"

_Humph, someone that genuinely loves her, perhaps?_ I thought, my feathers puffing out with indignation.

"Who indeed," the King mumbled, propping his elbows on the surface of his desk and resting his head in his hands.

I pressed my ear tufts against my head as I looked at the King, my heart going out to him. His reaction was as different from Emperor Valentine's as the day is to the night. Even though he had made the decision to cripple his daughter, he loved her deeply. A part of me felt absolutely wretched for helping bring about such pain, but the ends would justify the means when it was all said and done.

The President began slowly pacing back and forth in front of the King's desk, rubbing his chin in thought. I flicked my tail back and forth erratically as the silence drew on for many tense moments. "Wait," he said, pausing and shooting a glance towards his youngest son before turning his attention back to the King. "What about that Desdemonian? The one she danced with?"

I gulped. _Here we go…_

King Lockhart shook his head again, at a loss for what to say. "I don't see how he has anything to do with this. There's no proof of Prince Vincent's involvement in Tifa's disappearance."

I slumped to the ground in relief, creating a mental note to profusely thank the King for his logic when I got the chance to meet him. I wasn't trying to put a negative light on the Vincent's father, but I had to give King Lockhart a great deal of respect for his level headedness, which was something Emperor Valentine would do well to learn.

"Then what is our next course of action?" the President asked, crossing his arms over his stout chest.

The King stood, the shadow of a heavy weight settled on his shoulders. "Have your forces on the lookout for her in Midgar and I will do the same here. If no trace of her can found, then I will send a messenger to Desdemona and ask the Emperor if he's seen her."

President Shinra nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. I'll keep you updated." He turned around and left, followed closely by Rufus. Cloud hesitated, glancing uncertainly at the King and his father's retreating back.

"Cloud?" King Lockhart inquired. "Is something the matter?"

My eyes widened as my heart began hammering against the inside of my ribcage like a bass drum, my entire body going rigid. _No, he wouldn't!_

When Cloud's eyes met the King's, I could tell he was waging an intense inner battle with himself as he tried choosing between not betraying Tifa again and telling the truth. After an agonizingly stretch of about ten seconds, he finally opened his mouth to speak. "It's nothing, Your Majesty," he answered, wringing his hands. "I guess I'm just worried."

I huffed and groaned softly, my bunched up muscles gradually relaxing one by one. I wasn't sure how much more excitement my frazzled nerves could take. I'd need to sleep for a week to recover.

The King nodded and stepped out from behind his desk, approaching Cloud with slow, precise steps. "That's understandable. I promise to keep your father updated."

The young blonde nodded, his expression still conflicted. "Yes, thank you, Your Majesty."

"Have a safe trip back to the surface," the King told him, smiling.

Cloud nodded, suddenly looking like he was going to be sick, and practically ran out of the King's study in his haste to leave. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep, calming breath, already beginning to think about what I would be doing next. I had a decision to make, either return to Desdemona and keep up the charade or go to Wutai. The King's footfalls brought me back to attention and I watched him slowly walk out, pulling the door shut behind him with a resounding echo. I couldn't help the small sigh that escaped my lungs as I stared at the space he was standing in only moments ago, wishing I could do something to alleviate the man's worries.

I shook my head and gradually crept towards the edge of the balcony, scouring the sky and grounds below for any guards before rocketing into the air. As I pumped my wings to gain altitude, I began weighing the pros and cons of both decisions in my mind.

If I waited to go to Wutai to observe the meetings between the Urielians and Desdemonians, I may be able to avert a confrontation, if one happened to break out. The only downside to that would be more questions directed at me with possibly a small dash of suspicion from some, but leaving for Wutai now would definitely throw up a red flag to the Emperor and Captain Vako.

_Is flying all that way to warn the prince about something that may not happen really worth it?_ I thought to myself.

I paused in mid-air, flapping my wings just enough to stay aloft, as I gazed at the cosmos surrounding me. To be brutally honest, I wanted nothing more than to fly to Wutai as fast as my wings would carry me, but not only to warn them. This silence in my head was proving more difficult to handle than I initially thought and forcing myself to endure it much longer was nothing short of cruel and unusual punishment.

I breathed in deeply, setting my sights on the horizon for an insurmountable span of time, and flexed my talons. The war raging inside my mind had come to a head and I flapped my wings in a powerful downward swoop as I took off in the direction of Wutai, my mind made up.


End file.
